Farfalla
by Melanie Stryder
Summary: Serena tiene doble vida, una Cantante y la otra una simple pintoras de grandes celebridades... que pasara en el camino cuando Taiki, Seiya y Yaten llegue denuevo a la vida de ella. Capitulo 13 en 14 de febrero un kisses y happy valentin.
1. Adore a Voi

1

**Farfalla.**

By: Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne

**1.- Adore a Voi**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ringgg, ringggg, ringggggggg

-haaa como molesta este despertador...como es posible que una joven tan linda como yo me tenga que levantar a estas horas...mmm, con el sueño que tengo, quiero dormirrrrr TT

RINGGG, RINGGGG, RINGGGGGGGG

-haaa maldición el despertador no me quiere...en fin ya no puedo dormir me levanto.

ujuuu, una linda mañana de verano...bueno me presento, me llamo Serena Tsukino...,tengo 20 años, voy a la universidad, estudio dibujo...je, es lo mejor que se me pudo dar jajaja...pero saben tengo un secreto que solamente yo tengo...que llevo una doble vida (.. No piensen mal...), si no todo lo contrario...después que me pasaron varias cosas después de la pelea con galaxia...se me ha dado una oportunidad que no podía rechazar en ese momento, me descubrieron por ¨intrusa¨, cuando estaba el grupo three light...bueno se me dio la oportunidad de cantar, claro que me emocione pero...lo que no sabían que era una total y completa desafinación de vocales sin causa... hasta que tuve clases y así descubrí que tenía buena voz, era gracias a las clases y al desempeño que le tuve al igual que la ganas...pero eso si, no quería que nadie supiera que iba hacer cantante...por que realmente no me gustan los interrogatorios...lo único que se es que me transformo en los conciertos que hago, no soy la misma joven que conocen todo, al contrario y es mejor así...es más fácil.

-mmm, pero...todavia siento que te extraño mucho seiya...vuelve a mi si...yo sé que te amo y tu igual a mi...lo deje todo por ti para esa vida normal que podríamos a llegar a tener por eso...vuelve.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras que en otro lado de la Galaxia...estaban nuestra distinguidas Sailor a la Merced de la princesa..en su planeta natal...una chica no dejaba de pensar en la niña de los ojos celestes.

-haaa, si estuvieras a mi lado pasaría el tiempo volando pero no es así, si tan solo te pudiera ver otra vez más cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que te deje de ver...años, si van 4 años...que estarás haciendo, te habrás casado, habrás hecho ese destino que quería en los más fondo de tu corazón...hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza que piensan en ti en todo momento.

-mirame ahora no soy Seiya Kou, si no una sailor que lugar por mantener la paz de este planeta...ya también ya van 4 años que no pasa nada...haaa como te extraño Bombón.

-y todavia la extrañas Figther...no lo puedo creer son 4 años, tienes que superarla amiga de verdad si no te harás más daño-menciono Maker que había llegado desde su espalda hacerla compañía a la chica.

-si lo sé...pero por lo menos allá si había entretención en cambie aca no lo hay desde que no hemos tenido enemigos-menciono la pobre angustiada.

-pero que tonterías dices... es mejor así, así la princesa no se preocupa por nada..como puedes decir esas tonterías-apareciendo estelar mente Healer.

-si no digo que eso sea malo pero...de verdad me gustaría regresar a la tierra, viendo que todo es tan tranquilo, aquí solo nos aburrimos de tanta tranquilidad.

-estas locaaaa!!, y dejar aquí a nuestra princesa ahora si que no se en que mundo estas, pero aca no-enojada se enfusco Healer

-ya calmense hermanas, yo se que cada una tienen sentimientos encontrados pero por favor no pelen así.

-si Maker tiene razón-apoyo Figther.

y así fue como los tres quedaron un momento calladas y una pequeña tensión por parte de los tres. En eso no se dan cuenta cuando de la nada aparece su princesa.

-por que esa cara de preocupación mi guardiana-inmediatamente la tres se levantaron he hicieron una reverencia, las cuales fueron aceptadas por la princesa y una de ella empezó hablar esa fue Healer.

-disculpenos princesa...no queríamos preocuparla con nuestras tonterías de verdad-apenandose aún más.

-al contrario para mi lo que ustedes puedan sentir no son tonterías y diganme que es lo que les preocupa.

-Princesa...es que Figther quiere ir a la tierra...dice que esta muy aburrido aquí como para no compartir con usted-menciono Healer.

-mmm si ese es el caso...por que no regresan a la tierra si ese es tanto su deseo- haciendo que los presente se sorprendiera.

-pero es lo que esta hablando princesa...nosotras le debemos lealtad hacia usted-respondió rápidamente la chica de la cabellera plateada.

-si se que me deben lealtad...pero no puedo permitir que ustedes están a mi lado...pero sus corazón no estén aquí sino en la tierra...además ya sabía que esto pasaría...ustedes tres se encariñaron estar allá...o me equivoco...y por eso quiero dejarlas en libertad, que no se preocupen ahora no tienen obligación alguna a estar al lado mio...además ya puse sailor a mi disposición si algún día se atrevían a preguntar que quieran ir a la tierra...si que no se preocupen mis guardiana yo se que es esto lo mejor.

así fue como los tres asintieron a los comentario dichos por su princesa...y en el fondo los tres estaban alegre y a la vez triste por no ver a su princesa de nuevo si se irían...

_¨Esperame por favor mi Bombón...que ya voy a estar contigo y luchare a que así sea¨_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya en la Tierra

-bien...bien serena sigue continuando por favor...

_Haaa, haaa, haaa, _

trata de darme un DO

_Heee, heee, heee_

-bien...bien, creo que terminamos por el día de hoy... ahora tienes que practicar con el grupo para la canción si que te esperan aya-dijo animadamente su profesor de canto.

-siiiii... voyyyy

_¨Bueno aquí me encuentro uno de mis tantos ensayos..., hoy por primera vez tocare la canción que escribir...me emociona mucho ya que es el primer sencillo que sacare...estoy emocionada, espero que esta canción pueda llegar a la galaxia en donde esta el planeta de Seiya...como te extraño¨_

-bien chicos disculpen la demora, es que estaba en clase de canto y bueno donde esta la letra

-aquí esta serena...

-gracias..bueno empecemos

y así empezaron a toca un tema muy movido...en seo serena toca el micrófono y empieza a cantar.

_Aquí, en el momento en que pertenecen _

_En un despertar de ensueño _

_La noche es joven _

_Pero no es larga  
Si sabes a qué me refiero  
Oh es hermoso  
El pensamiento de lo que podría ser  
Cierra los ojos para poder ver _

_Sólo estoy aquí por un tiempo corto  
¿Me gustaría a mí tener esta noche  
Tal vez podríamos hablar de un poco de tiempo, baby_

_Ahora que hemos comenzado apenas  
A punto de agotar el tiempo  
No quiero pensar en el sol  
No, no esta noche  
Oh es maravilloso tú está aquí conmigo  
Cierra los ojos para poder ver _

_Sólo estoy aquí por un tiempo corto  
¿Me gustaría a mí tener esta noche  
Tal vez podríamos hablar en poco de tiempo, baby  
No te acerque de nuevo es el momento para una historia de amor  
Toma mi mano me llevan a ninguna parte  
Quizás hay algo en el aire, baby_

_Juntos aquí, ahora Juntos _

_En el momento en que nos reunimos  
Recuerdo recordar aquí ahora  
Es demasiado fácil olvidar_

_Oh es maravilloso tú está aquí conmigo  
Cierra los ojos para poder ver _

_Sólo estoy aquí por un tiempo corto  
¿Me gustaría a mí tener esta noche  
Tal vez podríamos hablar de un poco de tiempo, baby  
No se acerque de nuevo es el momento para una historia de amor Toma mi mano me llevan a ninguna parte_

_Quizás hay algo en el aire, baby_

_Adore a Voi _

Al terminar la canción serena...ve como siente la presencia de tres estrellas fugazes...como caen desde el cielo...

-_siento que escucharon mi canción_-con una sonrisa siguió ensayando con la banda.

Continuara...


	2. Due Genti In Una

**Cap 2: Due Genti In Una **

By Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne

--

_Adore a Voi _

Al terminar la canción serena...ve como siente la presencia de tres estrellas fugaces...como caen desde el cielo...

-_siento que escucharon mi canción_-con una sonrisa siguió ensayando con la banda.

--

Ya en la cafetería en donde siempre se juntan con las chicas...serena como siempre llagaba tarde, pero esta vez llevaba muchos paquetes...la cual notaron como se había tropezado y caído con todo y bolsas.

-SERENAAA!!

-je los siento chicas-apurandose en levantar, y frotandose la cabeza.

.-y dime serena tantos paquetes que traes-curiosa pregunta rey.

-ha esto je, es que lo que pasa es que son unos regalos que les traje...por la sencilla razón de que como empece a trabajar y bueno saben...pensé en ustedes y les traje esto espero que no se molesten chicas.

así todas las chicas estaban contentas de que le podría haber regalado serena...

¨_Si me pongo a pensar bien las cosas...hemos cambiado mmm bueno yo no tanto, pero si las chicas...me gustaría contar con más detalles.¨ _

_¨Bueno para empezar esta mina...esta hermosa joven, je...esta haciendo teatro..la razón para perfeccionar en lo que quiere hacer, después de eso hara cursos de canto..para así sera una gran estrella.¨_

_¨Esta también Lita...mmm como me gustan sus pasteles, ñiam ricos... bueno la cosa es que...hecha esta estudiando para ser chef, es genial...y también después se dedicara a lo que es hotel...para ser chef en ese tipo de cadenas...por hay realmente se puede ganar el dinero¨_

_¨Nuestra linda amiga Ami... ella decidió tomar una año sabático..por su arduo esfuerzo en los estudios..y se quiere llenar de energías para estudiar medicina...no se apura ya que es joven aún je¨_

_¨Y que hay que decir de rey...jaja, ella realmente no tiene muy convencido de lo que quiere hacer en estos momento si que al igual que ame también se tomo un año sabático si que ññ somos de las cinco, tres estudiamos y dos se tomaron un descanso...¨_

-Y dinos serena que es lo que nos trajiste-una emocionada mina.

-mmm haber que es lo que te traje-buscando entre las bolsas..encuentra un lindo paquete de color naranja con estrellas azules-mira aquí esta mina toma.

-huuu pero si es gran él paquete...veamos-y así con cuidado abre con cada detalles que estaba envuelto el regalo y en eso encuentra...un Cd, una revista que era difícil de conseguir, y unos lindos trajes.

-haaa serena para que te molestaste eres un cielooo - el Cd que quería siiiii, y la revista no se como la conseguiste pero rulzz!!-emocionada gritando por todos lados.

-je, de nada mina...mmm..veamos, aquí esta el regalo de lita-aquí saca una cajita que también era grande de color verde con decoraciones de mini pasteles.

-haaa serena no tenía de que molestarte de verdad, gracias por el detalle- lo abre cuidadosamente...en eso se encuentra con un gran libro de cocina firmado por uno de los mejores chef, y al igual que dos trajes al igual que mina pero de diferente color.

-aquí esta el de Rey-al igual que el regalo de mina...era una bolsa de color roja...con estrellas doradas.

-y bien veamos lo que me trajo esta serena tonta-sacandole la lengua l abre, y se encuentra con un gran panda...y en el un gran libro para sus escrituras...al igual que dos vestidos como a las chicas que también es de diferente color.

-serena...gracias

-de nada rey...y para terminar aquí esta el de ami-también era una cajita como la de lita...era azul...con puntistas blancas.

-gracias serena-al igual que las demás lo abrió cuidadosamente y se encontró con unos buenos libros de medicina...al igual que dos vestidos cortesía de serena.

-que bueno que les haiga gustado chicas..de verdad-serena veía como están con sus obsequios.

-pero serna de donde sacaste tanto dinero para estos regalos-pregunto rey.

-haaa no es nada es que lo que pasa que...por mi trabajo me pagan muy bien además este es una forma de agradecimiento por lo años de amistad.

-y bueno cambiando el tema chicas...no vieron la cantante Farfalla...ya tiene millones de discos vendidos...que genial!, como me gustaría ser ella-- menciono mina.

-es verdad dicen que tiene buena voz...y que lo que canta es como si le saliera del alma-comento rey.

-y no ven lo bonita que es...su pelo rojo, sus ojos celestes...es lindisima...además que hace muchas cosas-termino lita.

-y no solo eso chicas...aparte de cantar...tiene una campaña para una marca muy famosa de ropa...o sea que modela...y es una muy buena campaña...aparte de los comerciales..y show que realizas...participo en una comedia, no es increíble-alucinando.

-jajaja, chicas no es para tanto si solo es una cantante-esta vez fue serena quien hablo.

-que!!, serena como que es solo una cantante...es la mejor ya veras ahora no te gusta pero después te agradara ya lo vera.

¨_Jejeje, si supieran que esa cantante soy yo...ya no estaría viva u.u je (bueno es un decir)¨_

-bien chicas me tengo que ir...tengo trabajo, si que bueno que les haiga gustado sus regalos nos vemos-y así serena se fue casi corriendo del lugar.

--

En el departamento discográfico se encuentra tres chicos son uno de sus representantes.

-si que quieren volver a formar parte del grupo three ligth, no es así

-así es queremos comenzar desde cero...por eso acudimos a usted-dijo firmemente taiki

-entonces esta bien..pero...necesitamos otro nombre al grupo...que esta vez llegaron para quedarse...un nombre que los llevara a lo más alto.

-heee-se miraron los tres...

--

-Disculpenme la demora es que tenía que hacer algunas cosas-se disculpo apenada serena.

-ha si no te preocupes...oye ya esta listo tu guarda ropa..en un momento más vienen los modelos, y necesito que estes lista para sección de fotos-dijo uno de los encargados, mientras que serena asiente con la cabeza mientras se iba a los vestidos para que así se pudiera arreglar.

¨_Siento que estas estrellas están aquí...pero como lo aseguro...mmm sera...seiya¨_

-estas lista serena-llamo uno de los encargados de la producción.

-si ya estoy lista-en eso sale...como si fuera una estrella...era una vestido color piel que no tiene tirantes, su pecho hasta el vientre era tipo corcel, y la caída del vestido era hasta los tobillo... y una cintas en forma de rosa en uno de los muslos en donde se podía ver así toda la pierna. (Mmm haber para explicarlo mejor XDD era una vestido sexy y atrevido...imaginenselo).

-valla que guapa saliste...bueno eso me dieron ideas de color salir ok serena-le dijo su productor.

-esta bien dime como poso y que el fotógrafo saque las fotos

-esta bien serena miras esas escaleras rojas, apoya una de tus piernas y la otra la estiras, mientras con esta rosa la toma en la boca, mientras miras al cielo-serena hizo exactamente lo que el productor le dijo, y así el fotógrafo tomo unas cuantas fotografías...así pasaron toda la tarde...hasta caer la noche.

-bien eso es todo gracias serena-finalizando el fotógrafo se fue y el productor se viene acercando para hablar con la chica.

-bueno serena aquí van haber algunas fotos para el disco...mañana hablaremos la de la portada, la parte posterior, y las de una revista...además de una conferencia de prensa si que por favor temprano y toma esto-le entrega un juego de llaves.

-y dime de quien son-pregunto la chica.

-estas llaves son de tu departamento nuevo que es a tu nombre...solo en la semana tienes que firmar para que legalmente sea tuyo...y al igual que estas llaves son de tu auto nuevo...que por cierto también tienes que firmar.

-haaa gracias...si lo haré, en la semana firmare esos documentos y bueno me restiro al camarín a cambiarme-y así se retiro.

--

-valla no pensé que ese seria nuestro nuevo nombre de la banda y ustedes chicos que piensan-dijo taiki

-nada que tenemos que hacerlo ya no los queda de otra-levantando los hombre yaten

-y tu seiya...

-mmm, por mi esta bien...solo quiero ver a Bombón.

-mmm pero igual extraño...será mañana hay que levantarse temprano para la sección de fotos para nuestra nueva promoción...mmm Kou Brother...suena bien-mencionando taiki.

**Flash**

-entonces esta bien..pero...necesitamos otro nombre al grupo...que esta vez llegaron para quedarse...un nombre que los llevara a lo más alto.

-y bien entonces que es lo que tenemos que hacer-miro seriamente yaten

-muy sencillo que ya no se llamaran Three Ligth, si no los Kou Brother...como ya hace 4 años que no están en esta carrera hay que levantar lo que dejaron con el antiguo nombre y con quien más con un nombre nuevo.

Y así fue como los tres se miraron por un momento...al principio no les había gustado mucho la idea para al final tenía que tener un vida si que aceptaron.

-esta bien aceptamos su proposición si que adelante-termino taiki.

-entonces mañana a las 8:30am, para la tomas de fotos...después harán una entrevista...para luego un desayuno, ha!, si y vendrá otra cantante ya que después de ustedes ella también tendrá una entrevista de su nuevo álbum.

-y podríamos decir quien es esa joven-esta vez interrumpió seiya.

-si ella es Farfalla... que en español se llama Mariposa, y ella estará con ustedes compartiendo...bien aquí esta su álbum si quieren escucharlo.

-bien aquí estaremos mañana no lo defraudaremos-finalizando el trío se retiraron.

**Fin Flash**

-y bien quien será esta chica...mejor pongamos su Cd, para que mañana no cometamos una estupidez-así seiya tomo el Cd y lo coloco en la radio y en eso se empieza a escuchar.

_Yo complique nuestras vidas  
enamorandome de el  
_

_Yo complique nuestras vidas  
ahora estoy perdiendo  
a mi único amigo  
_

_Y no se por que  
tuve que intentar  
vivir mi vida en otro lado  
ahora estoy muy confundida  
(No se que hacer)  
_

_:CORO:  
_

_El me ama  
El no me ama  
Ella me ama  
Ella no me ama  
El me ama  
El no me ama  
Ella me ama  
_

_He empezado adesdibujar las lineas  
Por que no me importa_

_  
He empezado a cruzar la linea  
Por que tu nunca  
estuviste ahí  
_

_No hay lugar para voltear  
No hay nadie que me ayude  
_

_es casi como si no  
me conociera a mi  
misma  
ahora tengo que escoger  
(No se que hacer)  
_

_:CORO: (x2)  
_

_No hay lugar para voltear  
No hay nadie que me ayude  
es casi como si no  
me conociera a mi  
misma  
ahora tengo que escoger  
(No se que hacer)  
_

_:CORO:  
_

_El me ama  
El no me ama  
Ella me ama  
Ella no me ama  
El me ama  
El no me amaElla me ama_

En eso se termina la canción de una de las tantas del Cd, en el cual los chicos se habían quedado mudos...ya que algo en la letras lo hizo recordar como alguna vez...con sus corazones le cataban a ese ser tan especial.

-sentí algo calido en mi corazón.. Aunque la letra sea triste...sentir como si era para nosotros en ese momento-tocando su pecho seiya.

-a mi también me paso lo mismo-comento taiki

-a mi igual chicos-dijo yaten.

--

Al día siguiente...serena ya había hablado con sus padres sobre el nuevo departamento y su auto, en los cual los dos estaban muy orgullosos de ella, si que sin nada mas que hacer ella ese mismo día empezaría a usar su nuevo departamento...se levanto temprano, pero antes de ir a él...se fue a lo que tenía que hacer...una sección de fotos y otras juntas por hay...pero no sabía ella que vería de nuevo a tres integrantes.

Continuara...

Bueno esta vez la hice de 10 Hojas u.u si que espero que les siga gustando y bueno si me dan 5 review actualizo sin pensarlo (ya que tengo adelanto mmm como 3 capítulo mas...si que si les gusta pidanla XDD), lo otro esta canción me gusta mucho la que puse es de T.AT.U Loves Me Not, (ya que tengo un amv con esta pareja de serna y seiya)

bueno y ahora quiero agradecer a

Bichitakou

LOYDA ASTRID

Nileve Kou

Kisses Holy Girl Jeanne.


	3. principessa della luna

**Cap3: principessa della luna**

**By: Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**

En eso se termina la canción de una de las tantas del Cd, en el cual los chicos se habían quedado mudos...ya que algo en la letras lo hizo recordar como alguna vez...con sus corazones le cataban a ese ser tan especial.

-sentí algo calido en mi corazón.. Aunque la letra sea triste...sentir como si era para nosotros en ese momento-tocando su pecho seiya.

-a mi también me paso lo mismo-comento taiki

-a mi igual chicos-dijo yaten.

--

Al día siguiente...serena ya había hablado con sus padres sobre el nuevo departamento y su auto, en los cual los dos estaban muy orgullosos de ella, si que sin nada mas que hacer ella ese mismo día empezaría a usar su nuevo departamento...se levanto temprano, pero antes de ir a él...se fue a lo que tenía que hacer...una sección de fotos y otras juntas por hay...pero no sabía ella que vería de nuevo a tres integrantes.

--

Ya al llegar al estudio en donde se realizaría las secciones de fotos, tanto como la entrevista que daría en dos horas más...fue directo hacia su camarín.

En eso saca su plumilla que tanto le recordaba a su años anteriores cuando se transformaba en otra persona...(si esa misma plumilla de transformación en la primera temporada). Al decir las palabras, el pelo en vez de tener sus dos coletas como siempre, se soltaron dejando caer su hermoso cabello rubio...así para transformarlos en un hermoso color rojo.

-listo ahora si no se darán cuenta-salio de hay para dirigirse hacia su representante y su productor.

--

-bien llegamos justo a tiempo, ahora solamente nos falta arreglarnos para sacarnos las fotos, mmm pero creo que antes de nosotros se encuentra esa chica ¿Farfalla no?-dijo taiki.

-así es tenemos que esperar...por mientras podríamos ir a observar y a presentarnos no lo crees-comento Yaten.

y así ellos fueron al lugar donde seria la sección de fotos de la tal ̈Farfallä

--

ya en la sección de fotos se encontraba Serena ̈Disfrazada de Farfallä, se podía observar que el pelo de serena estaban con varias trenzas y tres Bombones en la cabeza, con un bonito vestido que tenía pinta de un ada, y con unas lindas alas, y una gran flor.

-que linda estas se nota que el nombre le encaja completamente al traje para el disco-comento su productor.

-entonces que bien...y dime donde esta el fotógrafo

-lo siento llegue tarde no era mi intención-menciono apenado el fotógrafo

-no importa y bien vamos a comenzar...

Y así empezaron para la sección de fotos...en eso llega el fantástico grupo los Kou Brothers para ver la sección de fotos, saludan a todos, mientras que serena se encontraba de espaldas hablando por teléfono mientras que los asistentes arreglaban el escenario, en eso el productor habla con Taiki, Yaten y Seiya.

Al terminar la llamada serena se da vuelta... y con los ojos muy abiertos se da cuenta que adelante estaban los Three Ligth, aún para ella...pero ella no quería que se diera cuenta de su asombro prefirió estar tranquila, y sin vacilar se acerco hacia su productor para que le ̈presentaran a esos chicos̈

̈_Por que volvieron...siento mi corazón romperse, no sé por que...serena, disimula...no eres tu recuerda...eres farfallä_

-hola takashi, dime quienes son-pregunto seductoramente.

-he dejame presentarlos...Kou Brother, ella es Farfalla-así fue como el producto takashi presento a Farfalla antes los hermanos Kou, ellos no dejaban de ver a la hermosa niña de cabellos rojos...mientras que ella solamente los miraba de piez a cabeza..analizandolos totalmente, con una sonrisa.

-el gusto es mio Farfalla-amigablemente extiende su mano, hacia el líder que estaba hay...seiya con el gesto que hizo la pelirroja...hizo lo mismo se dieron la mano...y finalmente sucedió, el sonrojo casi invisible de serena y calor que sentía de la extraña chica.

̈_Es extraño este calor...lo he sentido de algún lado, es tan especial...por que será̈_

_̈Seiya...si supieras que soy yo, te asombraría tanto como yo he llegado hasta este punto...el solo hecho de quererte abrazar...me emocionä_

así fue como los dos separaron sus manos...pero con una gran calidez por partes de ambos y una sensación que no podían explicar...en eso Yaten se fija desconfiando...en eso interrumpe.

-disculpeme señorita, pero mi hermano es un poquito torpe, disculpelo por su atrevimiento.

-no para nada...y dime como te llamas-saliendose de su sueños...serena le pregunta.

-yo pues Farfalla...así me llamo, nombre real como artístico-mostrandole una gran sonrisa...que no fue desperdiciado por la mirada de dos chicos-y tu debes ser...

-yo Farfalla, Taiki...el gusto es mio-extendiendole la mano también.

-no al contrario-haciendo el mismo gesto, Taiki sintió lo mismo que seiya.

-si bien me disculpan, tengo quehacer la sección de fotos me acompañan

-por supuesto que si-mencionan los tres.

Ya al terminar la sección de fotos de farfalla...esta se despide de los chicos, al toparse con uno de ellos le susurra algo al oído ̈_necesito hablar contigö_, en eso se da media vuelta y ya se había ido...que es lo que ella quiere hablar con él, si solo habían pasado dos horas desde que la conocía.

--

̈_Quiero que lo sepa es lo mejor...necesito que alguien me apoye en esto...yo se que las chicas lo harían pero en este caso prefiero la ayuda de él...cuando terminen le diré la verdad̈_

serena se había terminado de vestir se dejo el cabello totalmente suelto, y en uno de sus lados lo amarro con un pequeño Bombón y el resto de lo caía de cabello lo formo en un rulo, mientras que su traje para la entrevista...era un lindo vestido de color rojo con negro sin tirantes con una rosa en la derecha de color negro, con unas pantis negras y unos bototos negros también.

al llegar a la entrevista...mucha prensa le sacaba fotos, y ya los reporteros le querían preguntar cosas a Farfalla, en eso se sienta y empieza hablar.

-gracias por estar aquí por el lanzamiento de mi disco...y bueno que preguntas me quieren hacer, y ver si les puedo responder.

-Farfalla...aquí...dime en que te inspiro las canciones

-mmm creo que en lo que me ha pasado personalmente...o en mis emociones huu son tantas cosas

-dime Farfalla...tienes alguna otra canción que nos puedes cantar a nosotros aparte de las que ya están tocando en la radio...Love Affair, Loves Me Not...

-si quieren claro que les canto a capela, se llama Frozen...es la última de mi disco.

Serena...se levanta y antes de comenzar...ve como desde atrás ve a los chicos Taiki, Yaten y Seiya, que querían ver la entrevista de Farfalla...con una sonrisa empieza a cantar.

_Nunca mires hacia atrás porque duele.  
Mi corazón es tan frío  
Siento la helada,  
Nunca mires hacia atrás. _

__

Siento la oscuridad sobre mi hombro,  
La helada es en mi corazón.  
Por lo tanto, mi cabello en frío se congela,  
Tocar mi piel, mi carne.

__

A veces lamento que tenía que hacer,  
Porque nuestro amor era de alguna manera es cierto.  
Pero tuve que salir de ti ,

_Por el bien de ambos._

_lágrimas congeladas se convierten en mi piel.  
Recuerdos de congelada.  
A veces veo tu cara,  
Como pura como tú son los mías. _

__

Siento la oscuridad sobre mi hombro,  
La helada es en mi corazón.  
Por lo tanto, mi cabello en frío se congela,  
Tocar mi piel, mi carne.

__

Nunca mires hacia atrás porque duele.  
Mi corazón es tan frío  
Siento la helada,  
Nunca mires hacia atrás.

al terminar la canción todos habían quedado mudos...en la canciones se notaba la pena en persona...solo tres personas les había caídos unas pequeñas lagrimas traviesas...como una canciones les llegaba tanto al alma...como si fue escrita para ellos.

Con una linda sonrisa...se despido de los reporteros y prefirió salir del lugar antes de lo previsto, en eso el trío se va corriendo donde la chica, para preguntarse sobre aquella sensación que habían tenido anteriormente.

--

̈_Que fue esa sensación que acabo de sentir...es como ver a la princesa de la luna llorar todos los días...fue una sensación terrible en el pecho que me inundo a la vez de paz̈_

̈_Bombón...donde estarás... terminando esto te iré haber...pero esta canción me trajo recuerdos hacia ti..de la linda princesa de la luna...tan especial que hizo brotar mis lagrimas̈_

̈_Que calida sensación tuve...sentí volar...y ver la luna llorar, cuando la princesa lo esta...aunque la letra sea triste me bolo e otro estado debo de estar locö_

-heee!! Farfalla esperanos-grito Seiya a la chica, esta por su parte se da media vuelta con una linda sonrisa.

-dime que es lo que pasa chicos...les gusto mi canción-en eso se da cuenta como cada uno tenía unas pequeñas lagrimas en el rostro. Serena por su parte se acerca a ellos...y con un lindo gesto les seca la lagrimas a Seiya...Continua con Yaten, lo cual le da un beso a la mejilla...para terminar con Taiki...

Sin los chicos que se dieran cuenta...no se habían notado que tenían lagrimas en sus mejillas, lo cual el gesto de la chica los hizo sonrojar a los tres.

-y bien chicos que es lo que me querían decir.

-nada solamente te felicito lo hiciste bien-termino Seiya totalmente rojo, al igual que sus hermanos...era una sensación difícil de explicar.

-bien entonces me retiro ya que tienen una entrevista ahora.

Serena pasa al lado de los chicos y al estar con uno de ellos...le vuelve a repetir lo mismo que hace un rato atrás. ̈_Terminando tu entrevista quiero hablar contigö_

--

Continuara...

Bien aquí les dejo otro episodio y por fis review para saber si voy bien o mal...si no para no continuar XDD y bueno eso besos y nos vemos otro día bye!!


	4. confeccion dell'anima

**Cap 4: confeccion dell'anima**

**By Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**

̈_Que fue esa sensación que acabo de sentir...es como ver a la princesa de la luna llorar todos los días...fue una sensación terrible en el pecho que me inundo a la vez de paz̈_

̈_Bombón...donde estarás... terminando esto te iré haber...pero esta canción me trajo recuerdos hacia ti..de la linda princesa de la luna...tan especial que hizo brotar mis lagrimas̈_

̈_Que calida sensación tuve...sentí volar...y ver la luna llorar, cuando la princesa lo esta...aunque la letra sea triste me bolo en otro estado debo de estar locö_

-heee!! Farfalla esperanos-grito Seiya a la chica, esta por su parte se da media vuelta con una linda sonrisa.

-dime que es lo que pasa chicos...les gusto mi canción-en eso se da cuenta como cada uno tenía unas pequeñas lagrimas en el rostro. Serena por su parte se acerca a ellos...y con un lindo gesto les seca la lagrimas a Seiya...Continua con Yaten, lo cual le da un beso a la mejilla...para terminar con Taiki...

Sin los chicos que se dieran cuenta...no se habían notado que tenían lagrimas en sus mejillas, lo cual el gesto de la chica los hizo sonrojar a los tres.

-y bien chicos que es lo que me querían decir.

-nada solamente te felicito lo hiciste bien-termino Seiya totalmente rojo, al igual que sus hermanos...era una sensación difícil de explicar.

-bien entonces me retiro ya que tienen una entrevista ahora.

Serena pasa al lado de los chicos y al estar con uno de ellos...le vuelve a repetir lo mismo que hace un rato atrás. ̈_Terminando tu entrevista quiero hablar contigö_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En un estudio...estaba ya serena esperando a esa persona para poder hablar, no sabía si habían terminado la entrevista con el grupo Kou Brother, pero lo que ella si sabía...que le diría la verdad.

̈_Hago lo correcto en este momento...yo lo sé y mi corazón siente también esa extraña sensación que es lo que voy hacer̈ _

dando vueltas por el mismo lugar... se detiene, ya que en eso la puerta se abre lentamente Serena aún de espaldas se termina po cerrar la puerta. Por un momento los dos se quedan callados...hubo un silencio muy incomodo por los dos, hasta que Serena rompe el silencio.

-gracias por haber venido...pensé que no lo harías

-y disculpa usted pero...que necesitaba hablar conmigo con tanta urgencia

-acaso...no puedes reconocerme...-pregunto serena que todavía estaba de espaldas...aún no sabía si dar la cara.

-perdón pero creo que no logro entender lo que me dice-confundido con la pregunta de la pelirroja.

En ese instante...se da vuelta hacia la cara de esa persona...aún con lagrimas en los ojos...camina pausadamente hacia el chico...al llegar a él con sus dos manos...toca su cara como si no fuera de verdad que el estuviera hay...en eso le cae pequeñas lagrimas...el chico sin entender aún por la reacción de aquella chica, le seca delicadamente las lagrimas que brotaba de aquellos ojos celestes...Serena al darse cuenta el gesto que hace el chico, le da un gran abrazo...el por su parte sorprendido por la actitud de la chica...se queda en momento sin habla...hasta que Serena se separa con una sonrisa...en eso de su bolsillo saca su pluma...y se des transforma...que el color de cabello que usaba de rojo cambio al que siempre tenía rubio...al terminar de ser como es..el chico sorprendido...que aquella chica fuera ella.

-serena...

-si soy yo...

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras que en la cafetería...se encuentran 4 lindas jóvenes viendo revistas, mientras que una se sorprende enormente, puesto que no pensaba que estarían en esas revistas.

-chicas, chicas miren esto...el grupo Three Ligth esta aquí de nuevo...y ahora con otro nombre se llaman los Kou Brother-animadamente Mina menciono

-valla pero no es que estaban en su planeta...si que decidieron volver-comento rey

-mmm creo que Serena estará feliz de verlos-continuo Lita

-yo creo que todas estamos contentas de que haiga venido, aquí que Mina Aino...La chica del amor y la belleza conquistar algunos de los chicos, jojojo

-calmate Mina si-río un poco Ami.

-que lastima que Serena no este aquí para enterarse de la noticia-dijo Lita

-ya veras que debe de haberse enterado...puesto que Serena trabaja casi en ese mundo...por ser pintora

-que genial es pintar cuadros a las estrellas de televisión-suspiro Mina

-siiiii-respondieron las otras tres

- - - - - - - - - - - -

-por que Serena no los dijiste antes...desde un comienzo-dicho el chico sin creer aún que ella era serena.

-disculpame...es que no lo creo necesario aún que lo sepan...pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie y menos a tus hermanos aún no...quiero compartir ese secreto contigo por favor eres muy especial para mi por favor-sin pensarlo lo abrazo nuevamente...y el le respondió es abrazo con toda la ternura que se le podía dar en ese momento.

-bueno no le diré a nadie te lo prometo Serena...pero tenemos que hablar más y ponernos al corriente OK-mientras que se separaba del chico le dedico una gran sonrisa, en eso saca de nuevo su plumilla y se transforma nuevamente.

-salgamos de aca...ya que todavía me falta una entrevista...para luego e irme a casa-dijo la pelirroja.

así fue como los dos chicos salieron...mientras que Serena la tomaba del Brazo para irse juntos, el acepto amigablemente

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

dos chicos...estaban caminando por toda la productora, puesto que uno de sus hermanos había desaparecido, en eso lo divisan...pero para la sorpresa de ambos estaba con Farfalla de lo más bien conversando y del brazo...algo que a los dos chicos molestos, no sabía su reacción...pero era molesto.

-valla hermanito no sabíamos que estabas muy bien acompañado-la que se adelanto a preguntar fue Yaten

-si es que la encontré de pasada y nos pusimos hablar no es así Farfalla

-si...además es un chico listo no lo creen-les guiño a los chicos.

-claro si es Taiki-termino Seiya-aunque debo de decir...Taiki...no esparaba esto de ti, pensaba que eras más reservado ya te llevaron al lado oscuro jiji

-eso no es cierto Seiya, ya lo mencione...me encontré con Farfalla y eso fue todo, además no tengo por que darle explicaciones a ustedes dos-molesto

-haaa...no ha nosotros no los debes una explicación...pero a Ami si, cuando ella se entere je-esta vez dio en el clavo fue Yaten...esta vez tenía miles de colores Taiki...mientras que Serena veía divertida la escena...haciendo que ella estaba en ese lugar.

-bueno chicos me tengo que retirar...tengo todavía otras cosas que hacer...nos volveremos haber verdad-les guiño otra vez antes de irse...dejando a tres hermanos mirandola como se marchaba.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

El día para Serena había sido muy largo...además de lo que había pasado, la actitud de los chicos como sentía la música que cantaba, además de revelarlo la verdad a Taiki (pensaron que era Seiya jiji...ño señor), ya estaba en su casa empacando todas sus cosas...y llevandolas al auto...

-hu menos mal que es grande y callo todo, por que no me gustaría estar de viaje en viaje...buscando mis pertenencias-cerro el auto..y de nuevo entro a la casa, despidiendose de su madre y padre...ellos orgullosos de ella le desearon lo mejor.

Ya al conducir el auto empezó a pensar como era su vida ahora...de como había madurado enormemente, pues eso era para ella, ya que con sus amigas era igual, ya que era lo mejor así...no le gustaría mostrar su carácter como es ella ahora, ya que se entrañarían de que no fuera la misma Serena...pero algo paro sus pensamientos un momento, hay estaba los 3 hermanos Kou cruzando la calle mientras veía como conversaban.

En un instante Seiya ve en uno de los auto mientras que caminaba con sus hermanos...ya que hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacían...en eso se da cuenta que en uno de esos autos estaba su Bombón...y que era ella no había duda.

-oye chicos ella es Bombón...heyyy!!, Bombón-levanto rápidamente la mano...para que lo mirara, lo cual la chica se da cuenta...

-hay Seiya como puede ser Serena...estas loco-concluyo Yaten.

antes de partir el auto se acerco a ellos mientras que ellos se encontraban al otro lado...en eso baja la ventanilla del auto, se saca los lentes oscuros...y le dedica una sonrisa.

-hola! Chicos tanto tiempo...pensé que no los vería más, suban y vamos algún lado que dicen.

-si es con mi Bombón altiro voy contigo..y ustedes chicos van-pregunto Seiya...antes de que le pudieran responder ya los tres estaban en el auto mientras Serena manejaba.

En eso se detiene en unos hermosos departamentos...aparte de ser lujosos, se estaciona...y saca las bolsas que antes de había ido al supermercado...antes de toparse con lo chicos.

-y bien vamos-menciono Serena que iba caminando adelante de ellos...mientras que ellos no sabían por que Serena los había llevado a ese lugar.

Cuando ya los tres estaban fuera del departamento de la chica...buscaba las llave del departamento, cuando la encontró abrió rápidamente, en eso se podía observar un lindo departamento y grande a la vez...elegantemente decorada, con unos cuadros muy exquisito.

-valla se van a quedar todo el día parados hay pase-los chicos no podían salir del asombro, hasta que Seiya hablo primero.

-Bombón y dime quien vive aquí-Serena sale de la cocina...para poder escuchar la pregunta de Seiya.

-ja, que tontito si aquí vivo yo...no se sorprenda no es del otro mundo...no es así Taiki-guiñiendole el ojo, mientras que él solo atinaba a sonreír...mientras que acercaba a Serena y le daba un beso en su frente...mientras que esta se reía, mientras que los otros dos miraban con incredulidad lo que había hecho Taiki.

-ya pues Taiki no ataques a todas...primero con Farfalla...y ahora con mi Bombón, no te pases si tienes Ami

-que tonterías dices Seiya...además Serena es como mi hermana...no es así-miro a Serena mientras que mostraba una linda sonrisa.

-claro que si hermanito...no hermano Seiya-guñiendole a este, claro que no le gusto que le digiera hermano por parte de su Bombón.

-valla que cuadros mas lindos tienes Serena...se nota que te ha cambiado los gustos en este tiempo-menciono Yaten...mientras que los observaba.

-gracias Yaten...pero todos los cuadros que ves aquí los he hecho yo.

Así cuando se sentaron...mientras que Serena le traiga pastel y café...para que pudieran tomar y comer, mientras que le contaba a los chicos que había hecho de su vida, al igual que las chicas. Los tres todavía no podían creer que en estos 4 años que no se habían visto Serena había cambiado tanto...al igual que sus amigas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En eso las chicas que habían salido de la cafetería...se organizar y compraron algunas cosas para ir a la casa de Serena para entretenerse un rato, al llegar a la casa de la familia Tsukino, les abrió la Mama de Serena.

-disculpe se encontrara Serena-pregunto Mina.

-no ella...se mudo de la casa esta tarde, si quieres les doy la dirección para que la vallan haber-Mina acepto inmediatamente...lo cual la mama lo escribió en un papel..al entregarse mina agradeció al igual que las chicas, y se fueron a verla lo que sería su nuevo hogar.

Así las chicas animadamente...ya que no sabían por que Serena se cambiaba de casa...pero como le estaba yendo tan bien en el trabajo de debió a eso, estaban tan orgullosa de su amiga...y así verían que casa tiene ahora, al llegar en eso toca el timbre...además se nota que hay risas en la casa las chicas se miraron entre si...con signos de interrogación a que hora estaría con gente.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Dinnn Donnn_

El timbre se escucho en la casa...Serena extrañada de que tocaran el timbre puesto que nadie hasta el momento nadie sabía que Serena se había cambiado de casa...en eso se escusa con los chicos para abrir la puerta, para su sorpresa eran las chicas con caras muy alegres al ver a serena.

-chicas que sorpresa y diganme...como llegaron hasta aquí-mientras que la hacia pasar...las chicas ven a los tres chicos y Mina corrió a saludarlos.

-chicos que sorpresa...no esperaba que estuvieran aquí en la casa d Serena, además oye!! Serena por que no los dijiste que te cambiaste de casa mmm-menciono Mina

-es que lo que pasa es que recién hoy me cambie...además todavía tengo algunas cosas en el auto que tengo que subir...y bien que les parece-comento la rubia.

Así las chicas empezaron a observar como era nuevo departamento de Serena...todavía no podía ser que ella había podido conseguir todo esos lujos...además nunca pensaron que Serena podía llegar hasta estos extremos.

-sinceramente Serena...pensé que sería la última en conseguir este tipo de cosas...y viendolo ahora creo que nos ganaste-termino decir Rey...mientras Serena sonreía más de la cuenta..mientras que esto era observado por tres chicos.

HAAAA!!

Ese grito había sido de Mina la cual todos pusieron su vista hacia la rubia...la cual estaba muy emocionada de lo que acaba de encontrar.

-valla Serena...no pensé que tu pieza tenía un karaoke...pongamoslo en el Living y divirtámonos un rato cantando que les parece chicos.

Todos con una gotita en la cabeza...ya por el susto que nos dio pasar Mina...en eso los chicos colocan el Karaoke en el living...mientas que las chicas preparaban botanas...mientras que en eso Serena..le suena el celular.

-me esperan un momento...-en eso sale para poder hablar más tranquila en eso...lega con una cara de no estar muy bien las cosas.

-que pasa Bombón..que pasó quien te llamo-pregunto Seiya

-nada es que mañana tengo que ir hacer un cuadro...a las afuera de la ciudad, y es por el día...ya pasado mañana me dejaron a cargo para que pintar a ustedes tres chicos-en eso los tres se sorprenden al igual que las chicas...

-que bien mi Bombón...me pintara y verán lo sexy que soy-con aires de superioridad.

-jajaja, mejor continuemos, antes que Seiya le suba los humos por la cabeza-riendo así ya estaban todos listo, y así fue como estaba cantando Karaoke...algunos lo hacían bien (obvio de

los hermanos Kou), al igual que Mina...y sorprendentemente Ami...que tenía una voz delicada al cantar...las que desafinaban pero igual le ponían empeño era Lita y Rey...pero aún así reían cantaban al parecer se las estaba pasando bien.

-bien la única que no ha cantado aquí es mi Bombón

-he yo...no gracias...prefiero escucharlos a ustedes je-nerviosa se puso Serena

-ha si sabemos que eres desafinada...pero igual todos cantamos si que te faltas tú...para después hacer un dúo...haber quien gana y el perdedor, le hace la cena a los otros-propuso Mina animadamente...claro que los demás estaban de acuerdo, en eso Serena trato de divisar la vista de Taiki...mientras que este divisaba a la de la chica, y este con una linda sonrisa de gesto...haciendo que no se preocupara.

-esta bien no lo haré pero no se burlen...-así fue se levanto del sillón...tomo el micrófono, además de sacar un Cd e introducirlo y en eso empieza a sonar la canción y empieza a cantar.

_Hola  
Hola  
¿Estas ahí?  
No esta  
¿Cuando vendrá?  
No esta  
Luego le llamaré  
No esta  
Cuando llegue le puedes decir que me llame  
Gracias, adiós_

__

Fue un accidente  
No sonaron las sirenas  
Nunca he notado  
Que algo estuviera fallando

__

Dime como te has sentidoQuizás frágil o inocente  
Todavía tienes dudas  
De si siento algo por ti

__

Qué vas a hacer ahora  
Me volverás a engañar  
Pero alguien va a perder  
Porque no voy a volver

__

Miro tus fotografías  
Ya eres mi pasado  
Nunca he estado tan solo  
Si me hubieras dado amor

__

Dame amor, dame amor, dame amor  
Dame amor, dame amor  
Hasta que diga no

__

Dame amor, dame amor, dame amor  
Dame amor, dame amor  
Si me caigo otra vez

__

Dame amor, dame amor, dame amor  
Dame amor, dame amor  
Cuando me veas así

__

Dame amor, dame amor, dame amor  
Dame amor, dame amor  
Hasta que pida mas  
Siempre haces cosas así  
Nunca cumples lo que dices  
Cuando me sorprenderás  
Si es verdad que me amas

__

Que vas a hacer ahora  
Me volverás a engañar  
Pero alguien va a perder  
Porque yo no voy a volver  


_  
Dime como te has sentido  
Quizás frágil o inocente  
Todavía tienes dudas  
De si siento algo por ti_

__

Tu juegas, yo engaño  
Pero tu me has ganado  
En este tira y afloja  
Somos unos gilipollas

__

Dame amor, dame amor, dame amor  
Dame amor, dame amor  
Hasta que diga no

__

Dame amor, dame amor, dame amor  
Dame amor, dame amor  
Si me caigo otra vez

__

Dame amor, dame amor, dame amorDame amor, dame amor  
Cuando me veas así

__

Dame amor, dame amor, dame amor  
Dame amor, dame amor  
Hasta que pida mas

__

Muestra amor, muestra amor  
Dame lo que quiero

__

Muestra amor, muestra amor  
Dame lo que quiero

__

Muestra amor, muestra amor  
Dame lo que quiero

__

Muestra amor, muestra amor  
Hasta que pida mas 

Así fue como termino la canción y ella por fin había abiertos los ojos...y dejando a seis perplejos...mientras que uno sonreía a más no poder...mientras que Serena se sonrojaba.

̈_Valla esta vez me pase, se me olvido que ellos no lo saben y me comporte como si estuviera en un escenariö_

-valla Bombón si que cantas bien...y esa canción me transmitió algo que mmm...dio una sensación rara jejeje

-si a mi también Serena...además como supiste cantar, que yo sepa cantabas desastroso-pregunto Mina.

-ha eso...es que lo que pasa es que cuando pito me gusta cantar...para así pintar mejor, y yo creo que de eso aprendí a cantar bien jejeje-nerviosa trataba de sacar la pregunta que había hecho Mina.

-sabes Serena...para solo practicar mientras pintas cantaste de un forma que por lo menos a mi me sorprendió, es como si viera una estrella cantando en el escenario y nos hizo un show-concluyo Lita, poniendose aún más pálida la chica...en eso para su salvación habla Taiki.

-ya dejen a Serena, tiene suerte canta bien..pero bueno a donde quedo nuestra competencia de canto mmm-cambiando el tema drásticamente Serena en ese momento le agradeció a Taiki con la mirada..en eso Mina escoge a las parejas para poder cantar.

_TaikiXAmi_

_SerenaXSeiya_

_MinaXYaten_

_ReyXLita_

(Tenía que ser así...si no, no tiene drama)

Ya listo los dúos...cada uno se concentraba en que tema cantar...en eso Seiya tenía que preguntar algo a Serena que necesitaba preguntarle..ya que desde hace mucho rato quería preguntar.

-Bombón te puedo preguntar algo.

-si dime Seiya que es-curiosa por saber lo que quería decir el muchacho.

-y dime donde se encuentra Darién-pregunto tímidamente y ansioso a la vez saber la respuesta...para así no ilusionarse.

-¿Darién?...quien es?

Continuara...

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

que mala soy de verdad XDD, me demore toda la semana en hacerlo me llegaba inspiración y después se me iba hasta que lo termine ujú... espero sus review, y gracias a los demás después haré un especial con todos sus review ññ kisses Ladys Kou.


	5. Ha pranzo per due

Cap 5: Ha pranzo per due 

By: Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne

Ya listo los dúos...cada uno se concentraba en que tema cantar...en eso Seiya tenía que preguntar algo a Serena que necesitaba preguntarle..ya que desde hace mucho rato quería preguntar.

-Bombón te puedo preguntar algo.

-si dime Seiya que es-curiosa por saber lo que quería decir el muchacho.

-y dime donde se encuentra Darién-pregunto tímidamente y ansioso a la vez saber la respuesta...para así no ilusionarse.

-¿Darién?...quien es?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al escuchar eso de Serena...Seiya se sorprendió mucho...pensando que le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Serena me estas leseando...por que de verdad la broma no me esta gustando mucho que digamos-Serena por su parte tampoco entendió lo que quería decir Seiya...hasta que se levanto y empezó casi a gritar.

-Chicas...me pueden decir algo, ustedes conocen a un tal Darién-mientras que las demás le negaba la cabeza...haciendo que los tres chicos se miraran entre si, como si algo paso mientras que ellos no estaban.

En eso Seiya prefiere cambiar el tema...y empezar a ver que van a cantar...ya que por sobre toda las cosas quería ganar junto a su Bombón.

-y dime Bombón que piensas que cantemos los dos mmm-Serena por su parte empieza a meditar un poco...en eso saca un Cd, lo cual le apunta el tema.

-y bien dime que te parece

-Bombón lo que tu escojas para mi esta bien.

Y así como los tres dúos estaban listos ya para partir...mientras que los otros los animaban, el primero era Yaten y Mina.

-listo cuando quieran.

En eso la música empieza a sonar y empiezan a cantar.

_Y Ángel espumoso creo  
A Usted fue mi salvador en mi momento de necesidad.  
T Cegados por la fe no pude escuchar  
E Todos los susurros, las advertencias tan claras. _

_N _

_M Veo los ángeles,  
I Voy a llevar a su puerta.  
N No hay escape ahora,  
A No hay misericordia no más.  
No causa remordimiento Todavía recuerdo _

_Y La sonrisa cuando usted me rasgó aparte.  
A Usted tomó mi corazón,  
T Me engañó desde el principio.  
E Usted me demostró sueños,  
N Deseaba que podría convertirse en real.  
Usted rompió una promesa y me hizo realidad.  
Todo era simplemente una mentira._

_Espumoso ángel, no podía ver  
Su oscuras intenciones, tus sentimientos para mí.  
Ángel caído, me dicen por qué?  
M ¿Cuál es la razón, la espina en el ojo?  
I Veo los ángeles,  
N Voy a llevar a tu puerta  
A No hay escape ahora  
No hay misericordia no más  
No causa remordimiento Todavía recuerdo _

_La sonrisa cuando usted me rasgó aparte  
Usted tomó mi corazón,  
Me engañó desde el principio.  
Usted me demostró sueños,  
Y Deseaba que podría convertirse en real.  
A Usted rompió una promesa y me hizo realidad.  
T Todo era simplemente una mentira.  
E Podría haber sido para siempre.  
N Ahora hemos llegado al final._

Este mundo no puede tener usted,  
No da la razón.  
Usted podría haber elegido un camino diferente en la vida. 

_La sonrisa cuando usted me rasgó aparte.  
Usted tomó mi corazón,  
Me engañó desde el principio.  
M Usted me demostró sueños,  
I Deseaba que podría convertirse en real.  
N Usted rompió una promesa y me hizo realidad.  
A Todo era simplemente una mentira.  
Podría haber sido para siempre.  
Ahora hemos llegado al final. _

Al terminar la canción se sientan...los demás les aplaudían ya que lo habían hecho bien y sin problemas en acoplarse (en la canción habla de _Usted_, por que le están cantando a un Dios), ahora el siguiente grupo era conformado por Lita y Rey.

(LITA)

¿Puedes tu ahora verme?  
¿Puedes tu ahora verme? (Puede usted ver)

Todo el esto que llora en el aire  
Quién puede decir dónde  
¿bajará?  
Con la flotación  
bosques en el aire  
Cruce el mar abierto del balanceo

(REY)

Sople un beso, yo funcionan a través del aire  
Deje el pasado, hallazgo en ninguna parte  
Bosques flotantes en el aire  
Payasos todo alrededor de ti

Payasos que le dejaron solamente saber  
Donde tu dejaste tus sentidos ir  
Payasos todo alrededor de ti  
Es una cruz que necesito llevar

(LITA)

Todo este negro y  
desesperación cruel  
Esto es una emergencia  
No haces tu oculta tus  
ojos de mí  
Ábrelos y ahora véme

¿Puedes tu ahora verme? (Puedes tu ver?)  
¿Puedes tu ahora verme? ¿(Puedes tu ver? _x4_) ¿Puedes tu ahora verme? ¿(Puedes tu ver? _x2_)  
¿Puedes tu ahora verme?

(REY)

¿Puedes tu ahora verme?

(Bosques flotantes en el aire  
Payasos todo alrededor de ti)

(Puedes tu ver?)

¿(Puedes tu ver? _x2_)  
¿Puedes tu ahora verme?

(… Flotación flotante… _x4_)

Véame aquí en el aire  
No aferrándose a donde quiera  
Pero sosteniéndose encendido guárdese tan  
Tengo secretos que no compartiré

(LITA)

Véame aquí el empujar a ti  
Si entonces me niego haga  
Contemple o desee lejos  
Si pido que no permanezca

Payasos que le dejaron solamente saber  
Donde usted dejó sus sentidos ir  
Payasos todo alrededor de ti  
Es una cruz que necesito llevar

Todo este negro y  
desesperación cruel  
Esto es una emergencia  
No hace tu oculta su  
ojos de mí Ábralos y ahora véame

(REY)

¿Puedes tu ahora verme?  
¿Puedes tu ahora verme? (Puedes tu ver?)

¿(Puedes tu ver? _x2_)

(Puedes tu ver?)

¿Puedes tu ahora verme?

(Payasos todo alrededor de ti)  
¿Puedes tu ahora verme? (Puedes tu ver?)  
¿Puedes tu ahora verme? ¿(Puedes tu ver? _x2_)  
¿Puedes tu ahora verme?

(AMBAS)

_Monto_

Poprosi menya'.

Privychnye de Ogon'ki  
Konchayutsya de Gasnut i.  
Bezrazlichnye de Tol'ko,  
Kochayutsya de Fanari

Postoronnie de Mysli  
Novye del ne de Lishnie  
Potustaronnie I  
Zavodnye klouny

Zavodnye klouny  
Krasnya de Sinie I  
Zavodnye klouny  
Naprasnye del slova I

Menya del poprosi de Luchshe  
Novymi del prosnemsya I  
Sil'nymi del prosnemsya I Menya del poprosi de Tol'ko

Menya de Poprosi

Krasnya de Sinie  
Naprasnye de Krasnye  
Sinie de Krasnye  
Bessil'nye del sovsem I

Obychnye de Samye  
Novye del ne del sovsem I  
Razlichnye del bez de Kukly  
Zavodnye klouny

Chetyre del Na storony  
Levye del chetyre del Vse  
Un pyatoi del po klouny  
Umelye del ne de Kukly

Menya del poprosi de Luchshe  
Novymi del prosnemsya I  
Sil'nymi del prosnemsya I  
Menya del poprosi de Tol'ko

La competencia se ponía dura que ninguno quería ceder en cantar mal, ahora le tocaba al grupo de Taiki y Ami.

(AMI)

¿Tienes presenta de un amigo  
Tu fuiste lindo y todo eso  
haya establecido en la tendencia, sí lo hizo oh  
Lo siguiente que sé que estamos abajo en el cine

Estamos sentados allí, comenzar a besarse me  
¿Qué es eso?

Tu te estás moviendo demasiado rápido, yo no te entiendo  
No estoy lista aún, nene no puedo fingir  
No, no puedo  
Lo mejor que puedo hacer es decirle a hablar conmigo  
Es posible, eventual

(TAIKI)

CORO

No digas que me Quieras  
Ni siquiera me conoce  
Si realmente quieres que yo  
Entonces me das algo de tiempo  
No vaya allí nena  
Antes de que yo no estoy dispuesto  
No diga tu corazón a toda prisa  
No es como nos va a casarse  
tiempo Dame, dame algo de tiempo

El amor encontrará un camino  
El amor encontrará un camino ...

He aquí cómo jugar, aquí es donde tu te paras  
Esto es lo que probar para obtener más allá de donde se ha  
Voy a dejar claro, no va a decir a ti dos veces  
Toma despacio, que me mantenga empujando  
Tu me está empujando lejos  
Empujar me fuera ...

(AMI)

CORO

No digas que me Quieras  
Ni siquiera me conoce  
Si realmente quieres que yo  
Entonces me das algo de tiempo  
No vaya allí nene  
Antes de que yo no estoy dispuesta No diga tu corazón a toda prisa  
No es como nos va a casarse  
tiempo Dame, dame algo de tiempo

El amor encontrará un camino  
El amor encontrará un camino ...

No digas que me Quieras  
Ni siquiera me conocen bebé…

Baby no dicen que el amor,  
Dadme algún tiempo ...

Al terminar la canción todos aplaudieron...en eso Seiya saca su cara picarona y le dice a Taiki.

-valla Taiki...no pensé que tendrías es tipo de gustos de música mire que declarandose a Ami cantandole-no pasaron ni dos minutos que los dos estaban mas rojos que un tomate, mientras que sus amigos se divertían burlandose de ellos, mientras que Seiya me toma la manos a Serena por que ya era su turno de tocar.

-bien Mina ponele play.

(SERENA)

Puedes decirme, suavemente  
Cómo tu me frecuentas siempre  
Puedes tu ayudarme  
Deténme

(SEIYA)

Ahora ven a mí, lentamenteTu me acaricia, suavemente  
Calme mis miedos y cálmame  
Mueve las manos a través de mí  
Toma mis preocupaciones de mí

(SERENA)

Sacrificaré  
Sacrificaré  
Todo lo que tengo en vida  
Para despejar mi conciencia

Sacrificaré  
Sacrificaré  
Todos lo que tengo en vida  
Sacrificio, sacrificio

Puedes tu sentirme, solamente  
Más profundo aún y enteramente  
Con tu comprensión  
Y sus brazos alrededor de mí  
Puedes tu ayudarme  
Deténme  
Susurre a mí, suavemente  
Mueva las manos a través de mí  
Tome mis preocupaciones de mí

(SEIYA)

Sacrificaré  
Sacrificaré  
Todos lo que tengo en vida  
Para despejar mi conciencia

Sacrificaré  
Sacrificaré  
Todo lo que tengo en vida

Sacrificio, sacrificio  
Sacrificaré  
Sacrificará  
Sacrificará  
Sacrificará

Sacrificaré  
Sacrificaré  
Todo lo que tengo en vida  
Para despejar mi conciencia

Sacrificaré  
Sacrificaré  
Todos lo que tengo en vida  
Sacrificio, sacrificio.

La música ya había terminado y había un ambiente especial en la pareja...era como si se dedicaran la canción con todo su corazón, mientras actuaban otra vez...como en un show, pero esta vez era para ellos dos, sin que nadie existiera...mientras que sin pensarlos dos veces rosaron sus labios el uno con el otro..pausadamente como si nadie los estuviera viendo...en eso alguien empezó a toser, y así se dieron cuenta del espectáculo que hacían.

-jajaja perdón nos dejamos llevar-apenada se disculpo Serena.

-si ya no digan nada..ustedes ganaron...Taiki y Ami segundo..si que nosotros cuatro tendremos que prepararles la cena ni modo-dijo con un poco de decepción Mina.

-pero para que te molestas si tu diste la idea del concurso-menciono Lita

-haaa es que pensé que iba a ganar y tendría una cita romántica con Yaten-saliendole pequeñas lagrimas de lloriqueo.

-ha calmate quieres Mina-termino Yaten, mientras que este veía un poco de recelo a la pareja...había tenido pequeñas punzadas en su corazón que lo estaban molestando hace rato.

Ya había pasado tiempo que los chicos se habían divertido de los lindo, así las chicas se despidieron de Serena puesto que era tarde, y así se fueron...dejandola con los tres chicos.

-y bien ustedes tienen donde quedarse-pregunto la rubia

-para serte sincero Bombón...no porque el departamento que teníamos lo están remodelando...no sería problema si nos quedamos aquí por un tiempo-guñiendole el ojo a esta...mientras que Serena solo podía hacer una cosa reír.

-esta bien Seiya...chicos son ustedes invitados a quedarse en mi casa hasta que terminen de arreglar su departamento, lo bueno que este departamento tiene cuatro habitaciones, si que hay podrán dormir...yo mañana legare tarde si que mmm, en la mañana temprano le sacare una copia de la llave de la casa que les parece-comento la chica..solo lo chicos pudieron atinar asintiendo la cabeza.

-entonces sientanse como en casa...yo me voy a bañar-así se retiro...mientras dejo a tres chicos verían cuales eran sus habitaciones, en eso algo estaba golpeando la ventana de la pieza de la chica...con curiosidad Seiya entra en a habitación de Serena y habré la ventana, mientras que un gato entra.

-valla pero si eres Luna...hola gatita-haciendole cariño en unas de sus orejitas.

En eso aparece Yaten y Taiki..viendo a la gatita.

-ha pero si eres tu Luna...tanto tiempo-mientras que este también le hacia cariño, en eso Taiki se puso enfrente de la gata.

-Luna quiero hablar contigo antes que Serena llegue de su baño, dime por que no se acuerda de Darién-en eso la gata se pone triste muestras que ponía en la cama de Serena.

-esta bien les contare que paso con Darién...pero no le digan de esto a Serena ni a las chicas-mostro su rostro de tristeza y a la vez de seriedad.

-Darién...esta muerto

Continuara...

- - - - - - - - - - -

jojojojo si este capitulo veanlo como un capitulo de relleno, como toda serie o fics tiene XDD, ya en el próximo sabrá que es lo que le paso realmente a Darién...por que Yaten sentía esa sensación...mm la cena y varias cosas más si que...espero review y eso kisses saludos a las Lady Kou


	6. Ha pranzo per due2

Cap 6: Ha pranzo per due 2

By: Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne

-entonces sientanse como en casa...yo me voy a bañar-así se retiro...mientras dejo a tres chicos verían cuales eran sus habitaciones, en eso algo estaba golpeando la ventana de la pieza de la chica...con curiosidad Seiya entra en la habitación de Serena y habré la ventana, mientras que un gato entra.

-valla pero si eres Luna...hola gatita-haciendole cariño en unas de sus orejitas.

En eso aparece Yaten y Taiki..viendo a la gatita.

-ha pero si eres tu Luna...tanto tiempo-mientras que este también le hacia cariño, en eso Taiki se puso enfrente de la gata.

-Luna quiero hablar contigo antes que Serena llegue de su baño, dime por que no se acuerda de Darién-en eso la gata se pone triste mientras que ponía en la cama de Serena.

-esta bien les contare que paso con Darién...pero no le digan de esto a Serena ni a las chicas-mostro su rostro de tristeza y a la vez de seriedad.

-Darién...esta muerto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Así los tres sorprendidos pero como...

-haber no entiendo Luna, si cuando nos fuimos con nuestra princesa...él estaba vivo, si incluso se despidió de nosotros esa vez-dijo un incrédulo Seiya.

-después de que ustedes se fueron...

**Flash**

Después de que Los Three Ligth se habían marchado...las chicas veían como se iban...en eso salen todos desde el lugar en donde se despidieron, los únicos que quedaban hay era Darién y Serena...

-tu me quieres verdad Darién-dijo tímidamente la chica.

-claro que si Serena...por que de tu pregunta

Serena no lo pensó mucho hasta llegar a la boca de su amado para darle un beso apasionado, luego de eso, ya había pasado la tarde rápidamente llegando la noche...Darién fue a dejar a Serena a su casa, por su puesto que ella estaba realmente contenta de que de nuevo estuviera con ella.

Al llegar a la casa de la chica, se despidió con un lindo beso, antes de que Darién se retirara, empezó a sentirse muy mal, para la sorpresa de la rubia...de la nada la semilla estelar dorada que tenía Darién salio de su cuerpo.

-que es lo que esta pasando aquí...Darién, Darién, resiste por favor-por su parte Serena solo era llorar viendo como su amado se le rompía su semilla estelar haciendo que se destruyera en miles de pedazos, a igual que el cuerpo empezara a desaparecer rápidamente...y con estos era observados por la chica aún incrédula.

-Darién, por favor no me dejes sola de nuevo por favor...te necesito

-tranquila Serena...yo te veré aya arriba viendo como serás una gran chica.

-no, no lo digas...que voy hacer sin ti, y el futuro...nuestro futuro juntos que pasa con eso-destruida en lagrimas ve por ultima vez la cara del joven.

-Serena no llores...te ves mas linda con una sonrisa...y el futuro creo que no es futuro ya, y como que ese futuro no era para nosotros...adiós Serena-tratando la ultima vez la beso delicadamente, mientras que Serena le seguían corriendo las lagrimas.

Así fue como el cuerpo totalmente desapareció, Serena se levanta rápidamente y se va a su habitación para encontrarse con Luna capaz que ella tenga la respuesta a eso.

-Luna, Luna donde estas por favor contestas-alterada Serena busca a Luna, mientras ella se encontraba descansando en la cama de la chica.

-pero que viene todo este escandalo Serena-pregunto la gatuna.

-Darién...Darién murió Luna...no se que fue lo que paso-y así fue como otra vez estallo en lagrimas, mientras que la gata con la mirada triste le dijo.

-eso era de esperarse Serena...hace tiempo atrás en la Luna, también habían comentado sobre esto, a la Realeza de la tierra le quiten su semilla estelar del cuerpo, puesto que es una semilla muy especial, no podrá regresar al cuerpo de su dueño de nuevo si no...pasara a otra persona a ocupar su lugar, si es introducida de nuevo al cuerpo, este se destruye junto con la semilla, pensé que era una leyenda pero parece que fue real-termino de relatar Luna, mientras que Serena seguía llorando en su cama recordando sus buenos momentos junto a él.

**Fin Flash**

-así fue como Serena cayo en una terrible depresión que ni las chicas las pudiera ayudar, tanto que no me quedo otra alternativa para que dejara de sufrir-termino de hablar Luna.

-y por eso le quitaste todos sus recuerdos a Serena y las chicas-finalizo Taiki.

-si les quite todo aquellos recuerdos con Darién...para que así dejara de sufrir, pero chicos cambiemos de tema...antes de que Serena escuche

-antes que escuche que Luna-los cuatro de la nada se dieron media vuelta para encontrarse con aquella voz que era Serena.

-lo siento Serena estaba comentado de ti...y como comenzaste a pintar-mintiendole a la rubia

-ha OK esta bien

los tres chicos seguían mirando a Serena, puesto que el comentario de Luna no había molestado a la chica. Pero dos de ellos estaba sonrojados, puesto que la chica estaba casi desnuda, solo con una toalla que cubría sus partes, mientras que el pelo suelto y mojado mientras que las gotita de aguas les caía por su cuerpo, que no paso de hacia desapercibido puesto que la chica se le notaba bien sus curvas y las buenas proporciones que tenía.

-bueno chicos si no les molesta quiero cambiarme de ropa, después los alcanzo para despedirme de ustedes-al fin reaccionaron (bueno dos de tres), y se marcharon a cada una de sus habitaciones.

_**+Habitación de Seiya+**_

̈_Valla pero que mujer se ha convertido Serena, lo años no le pasan en vano...mmm, pero que tonterías estoy diciendo, pero a la vez me alegro, puesto que no tengo a nadie que estorbe si tengo una relación con ella, pero a la vez ha madurado tanto...aún así la amo todavíä_

_**+Habitación de Yaten+**_

̈_Mire por donde mire...siento algo en el pecho y cada vez que pienso se me forma en la mente a Serena...como es posible, si a Seiya le ha gustado desde siempre...como tan descarado en que me guste la misma chica, pero hoy su cuerpo...como piensa, no es la misma niña que conocí̈_

_̈Viendo bien este cuarto...me recuerda a Serena, puesto que ella la decoro...me gusta ese cuadro que esta en la cabecerá de mi cama, como es la luna y las estrellas en ese cuadro...no, no y no deja de pensar en ella...nunca pensé que me estuviera gustandö_

_**+Habitación de Taiki+**_

_̈Jajaja, me da risa esos dos...será un buen espectáculo, lo único que se es que uno de los dos va a perder en esto, y aunque Yaten me diga lo contrario de que no le gusta Serena, no se noto hoy cuando regreso de bañarse, por mientras solo le tendré que tapar su mentira de que es cantante, esta niña si que da sorpresas y de las buenas.̈_

_**+Habitación de Serena+**_

_̈Dios mio como pude aceptar a dibujar a los chicos...aunque la paga sea buena mmm bueno ya no me queda de otra, mañana tengo ensayo en la mañana, después tengo que ir a pintar, para después tener ensayo otra vez de canto, y para el colmo haa!!, bueno esta es mi vida y tengo que sobrevivir, bueno aunque no lo pensé bien...Seiya y Yaten no están nada de mal...hay pero que tonterías digo, siento que desde siempre he sentido algo por Seiya pero hoy...me dio algo por sentir a Yaten...creo que debo de estar locä_

– - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya era de día los pájaros cantando amigablemente, mientras que Serena estaba ya lista para irse y se dirigió hacia el living puesto que hay se encontraban los chicos. Y así fue los encontró hay tomando desayuno y obviamente Taiki los preparaba.

-jajaja, parece que hay algunas cosas que todavía no cambian jejeje-se acerco a donde los chicos dandole a cada uno un beso en la mejilla, tomo una tasa con decoración de conejo y se sirvió café.

-Valla Bombón no piensas comer nada-pregunto un extrañado Seiya

-no Seiya estoy algo atrasada, tengo que ir a buscar una vestido...tengo que hacer la pintura que queda en el campo, además de sacarle la copia a la llave mmm chicos disculpenme pero, a que hora salen ustedes

-Serena nosotros salimos hoy como a las seis y media de la tarde, a que se debe tu pregunta-continuo Taiki.

-ha es que lo que pasa es que hoy llego a las doce de la noche, es mejor si te pasó a ti la llave le sacas copias y en la noche me la entregas, es que de verdad con el tiempo no creo que me de a mi sacarla una copia.

-esta bien no te preocupes

-valla, valla si que has madurado Serena, toda una chica independiente, me parece bien-comento Yaten, mientas que esta lo mira con un poco de risa...y solo sonríe.

-gracias de verdad no pensé que de tu boca salarían esas palabras-guñiendole el ojo picaronamente, mientras que Yaten se sonroja, viendo un Seiya bastante molesto.

-ujum, Bombón no es que estabas atrasada-interrumpió un celoso Seiya

-es verdad!!, toma las llave Taiki nos vemos en la noche muchachos.

Y la tarde pasó rápidamente, para los Kou Brother...con entrevistas ensayos, mientras que a Serena igual aunque estaba algo cansada, con dos trabajos ya se les estaba haciendo un problema...aunque a ella le gustaba, y más ya que mañana solamente tendría que pintar a los chicos, si que ahora si que estaba algo contenta.

Eran exactamente las cinco y media de la tarde mientras que los chicos se disponían para irse...sin antes pasar por una sala en donde se encontraba ensayando para un show. Si era Farfalla la que estaba ensayando para su show... y esta canción irradiaba algo de sensualidad, algo que al principio no mostro mucho, se encontraba con sus bailarines y un gran caño (mm bueno en mi país se llama el caño, no se si en los suyos, pero es una pelo largo de acero, el mismo que usan los bomberos para bajar, ya eso es un caño en los bailes ̈tipo eróticö lo usan, o para presentaciones)

_Tú me hace invisible  
Al igual que el cielo hace mi día  
Me siento tan maravillosa  
Oh oh-oh no deje ir_

Estoy viendo la oscuridad de ustedes  
Se siente como nunca he visto el sol

¿Debo gritar por un rescate  
Oh oh-oh no deje ir  
Oh oh-oh no deje ir

Dos corazones están juntos  
Estoy enamorada, estoy enamorada  
¿Es esto eternamente y para siempre  
Estoy enamorada, estoy enamorada

Dos corazones están juntos

Estoy enamorada, estoy enamorada  
¿Es esto eternamente y para siempre  
Estoy enamorada, estoy enamorada

Se ve bien la apuesta de sol  
Mantengo a mejorar porque vienes por él  
No puedo ver aquí  
Oh oh-oh no deje ir  
Oh oh-oh no deje ir

Dos corazones están juntos  
Estoy enamorada, estoy enamorada  
¿Es esto eternamente y para siempre  
Estoy enamorada, estoy enamorada  


_Dos corazones están juntos  
Estoy enamorada, estoy enamorada  
¿Es esto eternamente y para siempre Estoy enamorada, estoy enamorada_

Estoy enamorada, estoy enamorada  
¿Es esto eternamente y para siempre  
Estoy enamorada, estoy enamorada  
Dos corazones ...

Al finalizar el show ve como Farfalla mira a los chicos con una sonrisa y se retira al igual que ellos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - --

-Bueno chicos saquemosle tres copias a la llave, mmm y ustedes después que piensan hacer-pregunto Taiki.

-yo nada por lo menos, creo que dormiré un rato y tu Yaten-menciono Seiya.

-yo tengo que juntarme con las demás por su super cena para ustedes dos, ni modo-resignado Yaten se dispone a salir.

-valla que no tiene ánimos de nada este chico-río para si Seiya, mientras que estos dos iban a sacra la copia de la llave..puesto que el otro hermano iría a juntarse con las chicas a la cafetería haber que les prepararía para mañana en la noche.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya eran pasada la doce de la noche, mientras que un chico esperaba mientras Serena llegara puesto que ella no tenía llaves, en eso tocan el timbre...y el se para automáticamente para abrirle a Serena...llevaba todavía su bata de pintora con sus cosas y una cara de que se había puesto a tomar.

-Serena que son estas horas de llegar, nos dijiste que llagarías a las doce o casi a la una de la mañana-enojado el muchacho veía como Serena se retiraba hacia la habitación donde es su estudio de pintura.

-Oye Serena no me dejes con la palabra en la boca responde por lo menos a lo que te dije

-hay Seiya y ahora que quieres, si ya llegue...disculpa si llegue tarde pero, me puse a tomar por que me invitaron los dueños del cuadro...que querías que hiciera si este es mi trabajo-ya Serena no podía estar mas enojada, aún con un Seiya peor.

-Serena...por lo menos llama, sabes que estoy preocupado por ti, si es que te llegara a pasar algo.

-esta bien Seiya disculpa si no te llame...pero te recuerdo que no eres mi esposo como para que me andes mandoniando

-ya quisiera yo ser tu esposo Bombón, por que no te permitiría estas cosas-en eso se dirigió hacia la cocina, mientras le preparaba un café a Serena.

-toma espero que con esto se te quito un poco lo enojona-entregandole a si una taza de café, lo cual se dispuso a tomarlo.

-lo siento no fue mi intención de verdad...además tu también me trataste mal

-si también te debo una disculpa Bombón no pensé actuar así lo siento.

Por un momento los dos se quedaron callados inmersos en sus pensamientos...mientras que Serena se levanta y empieza acercar a Seiya tabaleando...en eso llega hasta la altura de sus bocas y le da un pequeño besos en los labios del muchacho, mientras que otro salia del asombro por el atrevimiento de la chica.

-me perdona-guñiendole el ojo a este.

-si...Bombón te las perdono todas si me das otro-sin vacilar le dio muchos besos, cortos..largos que acaba con la respiración...y besos temidos.

-nos vemos mañana Seiya...recuerda guapo que los tengo que pintar, además recuerda que es nuestra cena-en eso se fue dejando a Seiya otra vez con palabras en la boca.

-esta Bombón no cambia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al otro día amaneció agradablemente...mientras que Serena se ducha con un poco de dolor de cabeza puesto que había tomado la noche anterior, en eso se viste lo más casual posible puesto que va a pintar a los chicos para un cuadro que quería la disquera.

Salio de su habitación con rumbo hacia el comedor en donde se encontraba los tres chicos, con el mismo gesto que todas las mañana con un beso cada uno en la mejilla, mientras que tomada una delicioso desayuno de cortecia de Taiki.

Ya terminando el desayuno, Serena les dio instrucciones a los chicos de como estuvieran para poder pintarlos...y así fue como paso la mayoría de la tarde haciendo los bostezos, viendo que quedara todo a la perfección. Ya al terminar...los tres chicos salen del estudio mientras que Serena arreglaba el estudio para que no quedara desordenado con el material.

Al salir se dirige a su habitación mientras que Yaten estaba listo para salir.

-y ya te vas Yaten-pregunto la rubia

-si ya me tengo que ir, si no las chicas me van a matar...especialmente Mina-resignado se va antes de que se fuera...Serena le toma una de las manos al chico para despedirse de él con un beso cerca de sus labios. En eso la chica se retira dejando a un Yaten perplejo.

̈_Casi...fue un beso dios mio, casi Serena me da un beso...siento como mis mejillas estan rojas...siento como estas se tiñen de color carmesí...siento como mi corazón quiere estallar...Serenä_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Y otra vez Serena se dispone a bañarse de nuevo, ya que había hecho el trabajo y se había ensuciado mucho, en eso saque el vestido que había encargado hacer...puesto que le traiga muchos recuerdos y se lo puso. Parecía una verdadera princesa, al estar lista sale de su habitación la cual era esperada por Seiya y Taiki al verla...quedaron maravillados puesto que se veía realmente bella...parecía una muñeca de porcelana antigua.

-y bien Bombón nos vamos...te vez bellísima de verdad-provocando un leve sonrojo a Serena

mientras que habían encargado una limusina...en busca de Ami.

-Taiki espero que no te moleste que le haiga encargado el vestido a Ami, puesto que se parece un poco al mio-pregunto la chica.

-no para nada te apuesto que se ve igual como tu, linda

En eso llegaron a la casa de Ami...Taiki se bajo a buscarla. Tocando así el timbre sale una linda muchacha que el traje se parecía a la de Serena pero este era de color celeste, mientras que Taiki se le había cercado al odio diciendole algunas palabras mientras que esta se sonrojaba...mientras que los otros dos veían la escena divertida.

Al llegar al lugar en donde se suponía que iba hacer la cena...era un lugar maravilloso...estaba guado por una linda alfombra roja...con rosas y globos blancos de decoración...mientras que eso significaba que se tenia que seguir por esa hermosa alfombra...mientras que llegaron encontraron unas antorcha que encendida el lugar mientras que se encontraba una linda mesa para cuatro personas con velas, mientras que alrededor estaban Mina, Lita, Rey y Yaten...este último con un poco de desagrado, mientras que veía a Serena...se sonrojo inmediatamente, aparte de verse bonita le recordaba aquel casi beso con ella.

La cena había sido exquisita para los cuatro y gracias a la cocinera que fue Lita, conversaban amigablemente...mientras que los otros cuatro les servia no con mucho gusto pero que mas podían hacer que resignarse. La velada fue estupenda...y así fue como todo había terminado, ya para su regreso a sus casas, primero fueron a dejar a Ami, por su parte estaba demasiado a gusto con la compañía de Taiki, este al final la dejo a su puerta sin antes darle una hermosa rosa blanca y darle un tierno beso en la mejilla, mientras que esta se sonrojaba de sobremanera...así los otros tres llegan a la casa después de una grata velada.

-que bien que llegamos...estoy tan cansada que lo único que quiero es dormir.

-bueno yo me adelanto buenas noches que descanses Serena...Seiya tu también buenas noches.

-si buenas noches-digiero al mismo tiempo.

-bueno yo también creo que me voy a descansar buenas noches Bombón-pero antes de que se fuera Serena le había tomado de la manos y de una rapidez lo dirigió hacia su cuarto. Cerro la puerta con llave, mientras que esto era observado con Seiya que aún no entendía bien las intenciones de la muchacha.

-quieres pasar la noche conmigo-pregunto Serena dejando atónito a Seiya.

Continuara...

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Aleluya por fin escribí lo mas esperado para mi (el continuara XDD), no se crean he estado toda esta semana viendo como escribía el bendito capitulo XDD, además de que lo acabo de terminar ujú (y ya son las 3:50am XDD) y solo las escribo para mis fans XDD. Chicas a las que no les haiga gustado que mate a Darién lo siento mucho no era mi intención (bueno si lo era XD), es que si lo dejaba vivo 1.-el proposito de mi historia hubiera sido cambiada 2.-me sale mas fácil sin Darién...no hay Rini...y si no hay Rini no existe futuro y menos remordimientos de Serena por su parte. Si que por favor entiendanlo de ese punto de vista...bueno ya mañana empezare el 7 espero que les guste este capitulo ha! Y aquí dejo las foto del traje de la cita con los chicos.


	7. Affida una volta gli amori voi

Cap 7: Affida una volta gli amori voi

By: Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne

- - - - - - - - - -

La cena había sido exquisita para los cuatro y gracias a la cocinera que fue Lita, conversaban amigablemente...mientras que los otros cuatro les servia no con mucho gusto pero que mas podían hacer que resignarse. La velada fue estupenda...y así fue como todo había terminado, ya para su regreso a sus casas, primero fueron a dejar a Ami, por su parte estaba demasiado a gusto con la compañía de Taiki, este al final la dejo a su puerta sin antes darle una hermosa rosa blanca y darle un tierno beso en la mejilla, mientras que esta se sonrojaba de sobremanera...así los otros tres llegan a la casa después de una grata velada.

-Que bien que llegamos...estoy tan cansada que lo único que quiero es dormir.

-Bueno yo me adelanto buenas noches que descanses Serena...Seiya tu también buenas noches.

-Si buenas noches-digiero al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno yo también creo que me voy a descansar buenas noches Bombón-pero antes de que se fuera Serena le había tomado de la manos y de una rapidez lo dirigió hacia su cuarto. Cerro la puerta con llave, mientras que esto era observado con Seiya que aún no entendía bien las intenciones de la muchacha.

-Quieres pasar la noche conmigo-pregunto Serena dejando atónito a Seiya.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Pero Bombón que es lo que estas diciendo...no esto no esta bien

-Claro que esta bien...tu me quieres o no

-Si...pero no hay llegar a los extremos

(Bueno se acuerdan del capitulo en donde Seiya se lleva a Serena y bailar y los dos estaba en una habitación y Serena se puso roja a lo extremo...por que estaba pensando mal...bueno esto es a lo revés imaginense a Seiya así)

-Pero Seiya no te pienso hacer nada ya lo veras que tu y yo lo pasaremos de maravilla...además ya no tengo sueño se me quito-guñiendole a este con total nerviosidad

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de un largo día llega Yaten, puesto que había dejado a las chicas a sus respectivas casa...y más se demoro puesto que Mina se le colgaba a cada rato, en eso siento un ruido medio extraño viniendo de la habitación de Serena.

Se acercaba con cautela para no ser descubierto, en eso se pone a escuchar desde la puerta.

̈_No...no así, sigue así...por que tan lento...apurate de verdad...nooo!!̈_

̈_De verdad Bombón no puedo más...eres mala...nooo!!, Bombón̈_

Esos sonidos no eran bien escuchados por los oídos de Yaten que estaba realmente molesto, acto seguido abre la puerta bruscamente y en eso se encuentra a Seiya y Serena en plena acción.

-Pero que es lo que esta pasando aquí-pregunto Yaten con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Nada solo jugamos Play 2, es que estaba aburrida y le dije a Seiya que pasara la noche jugando conmigo-comento la rubia aún alegre.

-Es mala me ha ganado todas estas veces, por que se sabe el juego

-No soy mala Seiya que crees...Yaten te gustaría jugar con nosotros-entregandole el control.

̈_Por que pensé mal en ellos...huu debe ser el cansancio pero no tengo sueño...esta vez le aceptare la propuestä̈_

-Esta bien entrega aca ya sabes te derrotare Seiya

-Eso esta por verse hermanito-sonreían los dos amigablemente, puesto que su lucha en los juegos ya había comenzado, mientras que una risueña Serena veía la interrelación de sus ̈dos amores̈, eso sorprendió un poco a la chica...puesto que su corazón latía por estos dos chicos

̈_Debo estar loca...̈_ (Que, que pensaron...mal pensadas aquí XDD)

Habían pasalo la mayor parte de la noche jugando...sin nada más pasaron hacer las cuatro de la mañana... en eso aparece Taiki puesto que habían dos ruidosos dentro de la casa.

-Pero que es lo que esta pasando aca-pregunto mientras no recibía respuesta de los chicos ya que estaban más preocupados de quien gana, en eso su mirada se fue hacia donde Serena...que solo miraba entretenidamente, furioso se acerco hacia el televisor y lo apago...mientras que los dos chicos miraban furioso a Taiki.

-Pero que es lo que te pasa Taiki, estábamos jugando y vez que estaba ganando-con cascadas en los ojos se maldecía Seiya a Taiki.

-Eso mismo digo yo...es tarde mañana tenemos cosas que hacer y tu Serena mañana no tienes que hacer nada para estar desvelada-interrogo entonadamente Taiki, mientras quela chica se acerca y lo abraza.

-Vamos Taiki no seas malo siii!!, además que yo mañana no tengo nada que hacer tengo el día libre, además yo les pregunte que querían y aceptaron jugar conmigo...no seas malo si hermanito Taiki-lo miraba con ojito de perrito.

-Ha!, Serena no me mires así de verdad, y en cuanto a ustedes, mañana no tiene libre si que nos vamos a dormir si que a sus habitaciones-mientras que salia de la habitación de Serena, la chica se despido a los dos con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, mientras que a uno le menciono algo en su oído ̈_te escapaste esta vez... pero ya después veremos como nos divertiremos̈_ con esas palabras el chico queda perplejo, mientras que cada uno se retiraba a cada una de sus habitaciones.

Ya en la mañana los tres chicos estaban ya por salir...uno de ellos estaba bien descansados, mientras que otros dos chicos tenían las mensa ojeras en sus ojos y cada uno bostezando y sus cuerpos juntos puesto que sentía que se caerían del sueño.

-Buenos días chicos como amanecieron-pregunto Serena mientras que animadamente tomaba su café con algunas tostadas para irse hacia su habitación.

-Como crees tú... solo miranos la cara para saber como estamos

-Bombón como no tienes sueño si nosotros nos dormimos igual que tu

-Ha! Es que yo estoy acostumbrada, bueno me despido que les valla bien yo estaré trabajando aquí se cuidan kisses.

Y así fue como se retiro hacia su habitación, mientras que los chicos se retiraban hacer su trabajo.

- - - - - - - - - --

En la habitación de Serena se podía ver como estaba en su cama acostada de espalda mientras que se ponía a pensar y teniendo una lapicera en la boca.

̈_Veamos... ya me están pidiendo más canciones... que haré necesito inspiración haber veamos, ha! Fotografías eso veré algunas haber que se me ocurrë_

Se levanta inmediatamente y va hacia una linda cajita... que parecía con motivos antiguos, en eso saca la tapa y ve muchas fotos en eso la esparce por toda la cama y empieza haber y le trae muchos recuerdos, en eso levanta una y la observa detenidamente sale ella...pero en eso su espalda dio un gran escalofrío, es como si alguien faltara en esa foto, en eso caen una pequeñas lagrimas, esta vez la rubia se sorprende, ¿porque, llorar por una imagen?, pero sentía que era algo más, las guarda de nuevo y en eso empieza a taladiar...cuando empieza a escribir.

_Ya no veo  
Ya no siento  
Ya no hay tiempo  
De pensar_

Nos iremos?  
Huiremos?  
Y que haremos  
Después de eso?

Y así fue casi toda la mañana escribiendo la canción...salio de su habitación con dirección hacia el estudio de pintura, en donde hay se encontraba un lindo cuadro...observando cada detalle de lo que habita hecho ella, observando especialmente a donde chicos

̈_Que lindo son...pero no les puedo hacer sufrir...no se lo merecen̈_

Recogiendo el cuadro...tomando las partituras se iba con dirección a la disquera, para dejar el cuadro que ya estaba terminado de los chicos...pero antes de retirarse sueña el celular inmediatamente deja el cuadro y las partituras en la mesa del living para atenderlo.

Si, quien habla

_Hola soy yo...tienes el cuadro listo de los chicos_

Si...en eso iba a dejartelo que más quieres

_Nada para saber como estamos puesto que, mañana tienes una concierto y tienes que llegar temprano para ensayar_

Si lo sé no lo recuerdes ahora voy y hablamos más tranquilos ok

_Está bien no te enojes adios_

Si adios

Cuando colgó tomo de nuevo las cosas olvidando un pequeño detalle ̈dejando las partituras en la mesä, así se fue con dirección hacia la disquera.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En la Disquera.

El representante de los chicos los cito puesto que les tenía una sorpresa en la cuales sabía que les gustaría.

-Y bien Señor que es lo que quería de nosotros-Fue al grano Taiki

-No te pacientes Taiki, espera a que llegue y después lo sabrán

_TOC TOC_

-Valla debe ser ella, adelante

-Disculpame, tuve problemas pero ya llegue

En eso se abre la puerta y los chicos miran de donde provenía la voz...en esos instantes los chicos se sorprende de quien era.

-Valla Bombón...no pensé que eras tu la de la sorpresa-el primero en hablar fue Seiya... mientras que Serena solo mantenía una sonrisa un poco molesta pero era pasable.

-Gracias Seiya pero solo vine a entregarle esto a tu representante-lo levanto dejandolo a la altura de la mesa y lo destapo, dejando sorprendió a los chicos como había dejado el cuadro, puesto que Serena no se los había mostrado ya que era una sorpresa.

-Realmente quedo lindo Bombón se nota mi belleza natural me gusta

-No exageres Seiya...-mientras se apenaba los chicos comentaban la pintura mientras que una de ellos miraba desde lejos la escena, y Serena se percata de eso y se acerca a él mientras habla sin mirarle a los ojos.

-No te guste lo pintura

-Claro que me gusto, pero prefiero estar aquí

-Valla entonces no te gusto...bueno no importa, siempre eres así

-Podríamos hablar en la casa... quiero discutir cierto tema contigo

-Esta bien Yaten...-mientras se alejaba el chico para ver la pintura, Serena se percato que aquel muchacho tenía una leve rubor en sus mejillas, mientras que esta solo sonreía

-Bueno chicos este era el regalo, esta imagen será la que estará en la portada del disco, si que se pueden retirar y nos vemos mañana...Serena

-Si dime...-respondió tratando de ignorar las palabras de aquel persona.

-Recuerda lo de mañana-solo atino a decirle

-Está nos vemos

Así fue como los tres salieron de la oficina del representante del grupo, mientras que los cuatro se dirigían hacia el departamento.

Al llegar estaban hablando se reían comentaban, hasta que Serna abre para entrar, y se dirige hacia la cocina, en eso los chicos van hacia el living hasta que Seiya noto unas partituras y empezó a preguntar.

-Taiki...Yaten esto es de ustedes-pregunto el chico

-No mio no es-respondió Yaten

.-Menos-atino Taiki

Cuando Serena regreso de la cocina para encontrarse con los chicos, Seiya la miraba con una sonrisa picarona, que Serena no logro entender.

-Que pasa Seiya

-Valla Bombón no pensé que ti te gustara componer letras-en eso mira las partituras que había dejado sin querer en la mesa ̈_Tontä_ se dijo a si misma, mientras que la tomaba con rapidez y sonreía nerviosamente.

-Jeje, si es un pasatiempo pero no lo tomes en cuenta.

-Ha! No, claro que lo tomo en cuenta, cantamela si.

-Pero es que no esta Terminada

-No importa Bombón, yo siempre te apoyare, además de cantar lindisimo-acercandose a la chica tomando uno de sus manos y sentándose junto a ella con señal de aprobación.

-Esta bien pero no se Burlen

-No-mencionaron los tres

_Ya no veo  
Ya no siento  
Ya no hay tiempo  
De pensar_

Nos iremos?  
Huiremos?Y que haremos  
Después de eso?

Volaremos?  
Nos quedaremos?  
Es posible  
Que fallemos

Es el momento  
De decidir  
Que hacemos  
En media hora

En media hora, te miro y me miras  
En media hora, cambian nuestras vidas  
En media hora, tengo que pensar  
En media hora, hay que decidir

En media hora, susurro en tu oído  
En media hora, las cosas que he oído  
Es media hora, feliz, con mentiras  
En media hora, hay que decidir

Y las nubes  
En el cielo  
Hacen formas  
Que ya vemos

Esas sombras  
Siluetas  
Sin vergüenza  
Nunca lloran

Volaremos?  
Nos quedaremos?  
Es posible  
Que fallemos

No hay formas  
No hay opciones  
De cambiar  
Nuestras acciones

En media hora, te miro y me miras  
En media hora, cambian nuestras vidasEn media hora, tengo que pensar  
En media hora, hay que decidir

En media hora, susurro en tu oído  
En media hora, las cosas que he oído  
Es media hora, feliz, con mentiras  
En media hora, hay que decidir

Que hacer  
Que hacer, que hacer, que hacer

Que hacer

Que hacer, que hacer, que hacer  
Que hacer 

Los chicos se levantan del sillón aplaudiendo a la chica, mientras que Serena solo se sonroja

-Gracias chicos pero no deben de haberse molestada puesto que todavía no esta terminada y solo la cante por decirlo así

-Pero Bombón si esta linda la melodia...aunque solo tenga eso, valla es realmente buena, podría incluso hacernos canciones je

-No es para tanto Seiya

-No, Seiya tiene razón Serena, escribes buenas canciones y me gustaría que nos ayudaras-insistió esta vez fue Taiki.

-De verdad... pero-en eso los tres se concentraron en Yaten, pues que, era el único que no había opinado sobre la canción.

-Yaten...y tu que me dices-pregunto un poco apenada la rubia.

-Hagan lo que quiera yo me voy a mi recamara-en eso se levanta del sillón con rumbo a su cuarto, los tres miran interrogantes hacia la actitud del chico.

-Voy hablar con Yaten, esperenme-se va a buscar al chico buscando respuestas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya en la habitación de Yaten el solo se desploma en su cama...tratando de no pensar mucho en la rubia, y su canción, una canción que perfectamente le encajaba a él. En eso sale de sus pensamientos ya que alguien tocaba en su habitación.

-Adelante-lo único que respondió.

Serena por su pare habré la puerta, y se encuentra con el chico tumbado en su cama...mientras cierra la puerta se dirige hacia el y se sienta, mientras que le dedicaba una sonrisa es cuando empieza hablar.

-Que pasa Yaten, te molesto el comentario de los chicos

-No, no es eso si tu canción es linda... solo que no me sentí a gusto

-Y se podría saber el por que-mientras miraba en esos ojos verdes que la dejan atrapada por un momento.

-Por que siento que me la dedicaste a mi-concluyo Yaten, antes de que la rubia vería en sus ojos como brillaban...

-Como crees tontito-sin darse cuenta, Yaten se había puesto serio se acerca hacia Serena.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos, pero antes de dejarse llevar por la sorpresa unas manos semejantes anularon cualquier movimiento y ella se sintió flotar. Aquello no podía estar pasando, o eso es lo que ella quería pensar, _̈pero que es lo que estoy pensando, claro que puede pasar...si hasta yo le insinúe... creo que esto se salio de control̈_

Yaten la besaba.

El tipo frío de ojos verdes_;_ la besaba, pero no era un beso amable. Serena jamás había recibido un beso que la desbordara tanto. Alguien amable y bondadoso no tomaba a una muchacha desprevenida y le entregaba un beso que amenazaba con amoratarle los labios. La frialdad acostumbrada de Yaten rápidos movimientos de lengua y posesión de la chica

Yaten se había quedado sin aire, o porque los ojos de la chica no podían estar más abiertos, pero Yaten abandonó el beso y se alejó unos pasos, soltandola.

Serena pestañeó, dejandola aún sorprendida por la acción del muchacho que este sonreía a más no poder.

-Ahora entiendo que es lo que Seiya busca en ti Serena...

-que es lo que estas diciendo Yaten, no entiendo

-Sigues siendo ingenua, aunque pase el tiempo-otra vez el chico se hacer a Serena, y esta vez fue un beso corto, que ahora se sentía calido, mientras que el terminar le susurra a su oído ̈_Deja que te ame una vez̈_

Saliendo así de su habitación dejando casi perpleja a la rubia.

̈_Deja que te ame una vez̈_ solo esas palabras desmoronaron a la chica.

Continuara...

- - - - - - - -

Bueno a petición de mi amiga Tenesedra escribí este capitulo rápidamente (no que mentirosa XDD), ya que todavía estoy terminado de empacar, lo escribí ya que todavía no me voy XDD, bueno espero que les guste okis bye!!


	8. crimini di un amore

**Cap 8: crimini di un amore**

**By: Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Yaten se había quedado sin aire, o porque los ojos de la chica no podían estar más abiertos, pero Yaten abandonó el beso y se alejó unos pasos, soltandola.

Serena pestañeó, dejandola aún sorprendida por la acción del muchacho que este sonreía a más no poder.

-Ahora entiendo que es lo que Seiya busca en ti Serena...

-que es lo que estas diciendo Yaten, no entiendo

-Sigues siendo ingenua, aunque pase el tiempo-otra vez el chico se hacer a Serena, y esta vez fue un beso corto, que ahora se sentía calido, mientras que el terminar le susurra a su oído ̈_Deja que te ame una vez̈_

Saliendo así de su habitación dejando casi perpleja a la rubia.

̈_Deja que te ame una vez̈_ solo esas palabras desmoronaron a la chica.

- - - - - - - -

Yaten sale de la habitación una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, que no paso de desapercibida por Taiki, en eso Seiya se va a buscar a Serena para ver que fue lo que paso, mientras que la chica salia de la habitación hacia la suya.

-Bombón que te pasó, que te dijo Yaten...cuando lo vea le voy a dar-levantando el puño, mientras que Serena toma sus manos y con una sonrisa le dedica hacia que la baje.

-No Seiya no te preocupes de verdad, solo un intercambio de palabras...nada grave, además si acepto si que no te preocupes si

- - - - - - - - - -

Afuera del departamento de los chicos, Yaten iba sin rumbo fijo en donde le pudiera dar los pies.

̈_Ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo dije... como pude ser que me enamore de ella...creo que Seiya se enamoro de lo mismo... su inocencia, su pureza, su tranquilidad... todo eso que volvió loco a él, me esta pasando a mi... pero competir con mi hermano, la tengo la batalla perdidä_

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, en eso tropieza con una personita muy particular.

-Valla disculpame...ha pero si eres tú-Yaten observaba a la chica que estaba en el piso, rápidamente ofreció su manos para ayudarla.

-Gracias...ha Yaten eres tú hola!!-levantandose se tira de nuevo al chico.

-Calmate Mina

-Si lo siento mucho je

En eso los dos quedaron callados por un momento ya que no sabían que decirse el uno al otro, hasta que Mina se dio cuenta un poco de los triste que se encontraba Yaten, hasta que ella decidió romper el silencio tan incomodo de los dos.

-Por que no vamos al parque a comer unos helados...claro si estas de acuerdo Yaten

-Claro por que no

Ya en el camino ninguno de los dos hablaba, era una caminar incomodo para los dos...al llegar al parque van donde esta la gelateria. Al pedir el helado los dos ya sentado en una banca...otra vez fue Mina la que rompió el silencio.

-Y dime Yaten por que estas así...es raro en ti-el chico solo pudo mirar extrañado de la pregunta de la chica.

-No entiendo de lo que estas hablando Mina-tratando de desviar el tema

-Ha!, no a mi no me engañas, Yaten Kou se que no es de mi incumbencia... pero en esos ojos no me engañan se que estas triste por algo, por favor confía en mi.

-Por que tendría que hacerlo-otra vez tratando de evadir la pregunta de Mina.

-Yo se que eres alguien serio y que no te abres con los demás acerca de lo que sientes pero por favor, confía una vez por lo menos en mi...te daré mi apoyo sin juzgarte, por eso confía en mi y capaz que todo lo que sientes tenga una solución.

-Tu crees que lo mio puede llegar a tener una solución-esta vez le dio al clavo a Mina, ella una momento se queda callada, solo cierra sus ojos y empieza hablar.

-Todo en esta vida tiene solución Yaten...la única que no se tiene es la Muerte

-Entonces si confiare en ti-mostrandole una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia mientras que esta se alegra que haya hecho algo bueno por él.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Serena estaba en su habitación tratando de despejar un poco la mente...se sentía confundía por lo sentimientos del chico de ojos verdes, quería saber que lo que pensaba en esa mente... además no podía ser criticada ya que ella no tenía novio y pues ella podía enamorarse de quien quisiera... pero sus recuerdos vagaron nuevamente para encontrarse con Seiya, ella tampoco sabía bien sus sentimientos...aunque se los haiga reconocido eso fue hace cuatro años.

̈_Valla tendré que hablar con alguien, si no... yo misma me confundiré más y creo que ese si va hacer un problema mmm... no sé que haré... ya después del concierto tendré que pensar más...sino, me ira mal mañana.̈_

TOC TOC

-Adelante-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Serena.

-Bombón que pasa estas triste desde la tarde... que pasa, fue por lo que te dijo Yaten

-No Seiya de verdad... solo estoy un poco confundida es eso, además de todo el trabajo que tengo-termino de hablar la chica.

-Hay Bombón no pienses en cosas ya veras que todo se va arreglar-mientras que el chico le entregaba una dulce sonrisa, Serena no dejaba de mirarlo era tan guapo y siempre le dedicaba todo el tiempo a ella, amor y sin condición a cambio de nada..._nada_... eso era lo que le estaba molestando de ella... que Seiya no podía ser feliz, por _mi_... dejarlo libre, pero ese sentimiento otra vez aparecía de la nada, como se maldecía, otra vez vio al chico su sonrisa era tan linda expresaba tanto, solo para ella.

-Seiya haz algo por mi-mientras que acomodaba para quedar a la misma altura que el chico

-Dime Bombón lo que quieras-extrañado de la pregunta de la Rubia, mientras que ella pasa por oído y le susurra.

-Kiss Me, please-sonrojada de lo que había mencionado baja un poco la cabeza para que Seiya no notara tanto su sonrojo, en eso Seiya trata de buscar la cara de Serena que trata de disimular su colorada cara...con sus dos manos la paso por su cara tratando de dibujarla, mientras Serena lo miraba...la frente del chico se topaba con la frente de Serena, quedando por un momento así.. Uno de sus dedos paso por la boca de la rubia dibujandolos, cerro los ojos hasta llegar a su boca...ni lento ni perezoso, roso con los labios de Serena, mientras que se profundizaba el beso, haciendo que el contacto de sus lenguas fuera lento, ya que el mundo no los podía molestar...mientras se besaban Seiya mordía delicadamente el labio inferior, mientras seguían contactos de sus lenguas como si entonaran una canción, la noche así llego...se veía que era luna llena...solo esa luz podía ver lo que estaba haciendo esa pareja en la noche. Ya cuando no pudieron más por la falta de oxigeno de los dos... se separaron lentamente, mientras que a los dos se les formaba una linda sonrisa.

-Gracias-fue lo único que dijo Serena mientras que su cabeza la apoyaba en el hombro de Seiya, mientras que este la observaba como tenía sus ojos cerrados y estaba al lado del.

-No hay de que Bombón-respondió el chico mientras que así se quedaron por un largo rato más.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya era de noche y todavía Yaten estaba caminando hacia rumbo al departamento, ya que hace un rato atrás había dejado a Mina a su casa, pero él cada vez que caminaba recordaba las palabras de Mina le había dicho esa tarde.

**Flash**

-Y dime Yaten que es lo que pasa por tu mente para estar así

-Pues es algo tan sencillo y a la vez tan difícil-Yaten en ese momento no sabía como explicarle a la rubia lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Bueno sueltala como puedas

-Es que me enamore...me enamore de un ángel...pero a la vez cai al infierno-por fin soltó lo que más sentía...sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Yaten te enamoraste, eso es bien...te felicito y dime quien es-trato de mostrar felicidad, a la vez nerviosismo...sentimientos mezclados y saber quien era.

-Por favor no se lo digas a nadie de verdad...por que si no, no sabría que hacer u ya me duele tenerlo guardado...me enamore de Serena...y hoy cometí un delito de amor...la bese, bese a la chica que le gusta a mi hermano...estoy mal, este sentimiento me carcome...me duele en el alma, saber que me gusta y que no será mía...por que ella le gusta a Seiya-y así fue como conto todo, para la sorprendida de Mina por la confeccion del muchacho, se sentía tan triste pensó que se le declararía a ella, quería llorar pero...no era el momento ya que tenía que ayudar a Yaten en ese momento, ya después ella se descargaría consigo misma.

-Bueno Yaten...Serena esta soltera, además aún que yo sepa Seiya no le ha dicho su amor a Serena, si que aún tienes una oportunidad, y si ella no te rechazo el beso por algo será no lo crees-le guiño al chico mientras que este la miraba.

-Gracias me subiste un poco el animo

-Para nada Yaten, aquí estoy soy tu amiga...además no me gusta verte triste...si que después le dices a Serena cuales son sus sentimientos y listo y capaz que te lleves una sorpresa y te corresponde a ti.

-Si puede ser, vamos Mina te llevo a tu casa ya que se esta haciendo tarde

-Si vamos

**Fin Flash**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Bombón, me respondes algo-mientras se separaba lentamente de ella

-Si dime Seiya

-Te gustaría cenar conmigo mañana, que te parece-le pregunta a la chica mientras la veía a la cara

-Mañana mmm...si no habrá problema, creo-respondió la rubia

-Y por que Bombón

-Por que no se a que hora salga del trabajo-recordando el concierto

-Hay pues me llamas Bombón y nos vamos a cenar, que te parece mi idea-acercandose a su oído susurrandole-para que estemos solos tú y yo...además de la luna como testigo.

Sonrojandose a más no poner, era notado por Seiya, le dedico una linda sonrisa... hatsa que se levanto y le ofreció su mano.

-Vamos a comer Bombón

-Si vamos Seiya

Así los dos fueron al comedor

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La noche pasó rápidamente llegando un nuevo día de sol y se veía que era espectacular, exactamente eran las nueve de la mañana, Serena se levanto con un mejor animo, se ducho y se puso un jeans negro pitillo, con una chapulinas del mismo color, una blusa sin tirantes del mismo color y en el cuello un collar de muchas estrellas color rojo sus aros de luna, mientras que su pelo lo usaba suelto. Salio de su habitación para encontrarse con una nota de los chicos y su desayuno.

_Serena: por fuerza mayor tuvimos que ir a la disquera más temprano_

_aquí te dejo el desayuno come, ha y de lo que sabes que, en la tarde lo paso a dejar para hoy en la noche si que no te preocupes que te valla bien hoy...que te iremos haber_

_besos: Taiki, Yaten y Seiya._

Terminando de leer se sonrió para si, tomo su desayuno y también con dirección hacia el ensayo para hoy en la noche.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya en la tarde, los chicos se dirigían al templo, puesto que Taiki las había citado, extrañando a Yaten y Seiya que ellos también tenían que estar presentes al llegar, las chicas ya estaban hay esperandolos.

Saludando a las chicas Rey fue la primera en preguntar.

-Taiki por que nos mandaste a llamar

-Calma Rey, es que Serena con su trabajo no lo pudo hacer antes y me entrego esto-sacando de su bolsillo unos boletos

-Y esto para que son-pregunto Ami

-Son para el concierto de Farfalla que dará hoy, y bueno con el tiempo no lo pude entregar antes-dandole una a cada una.

-Que bien iremos haber a FARFALLA!! QUE EMOCIÓNN!!-gritaba histéricamente Mina

-Callete!! Mina!!-reprochaba Rey a la chica.

-Gracias chicos por las invitaciones-Agradeció Lita

-Y Seiya...Yaten..tomen ustedes también están invitados, por eso los traje-también entregandole los boletos.

-Y por que nosotros-pregunto Yaten

-No hagas tantas preguntas solo tomala.

Ya entregado todos los boletos se quedaron de acuerdo para llegar al concierto que sería en dos horas más, retirandose cada uno para arreglarse y juntarse en el mismo lugar en donde se realizara el concierto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Serena ya estaba lista para la noche en el concierto y estaba en camarines arreglandose para esta gran noche, Usaba un lindo vestido negro con una cinta que termina con una gran moño en la espalda, blanco un negro, era sencillo...pero resaltaba la figura de la chica con un collar que decía ̈Sexÿ y una pulsera de estrellas y lunas. El pelo lo usaba suelto con un mono encima de su cabeza como peinado, se veía realmente elegante.

-Bien estoy lista...-en eso toca la puerta y va abrir y en eso se encuentran con los tres chicos, al verlos se alegro mucho Serena.

-Gracias por haber venido

-No gracias a ti por habernos invitado

-Taiki no que Serena nos había invitado-molesto Yaten

-Yaten, Bombón invito a las chicas y yo creo que Farfalla nos invito a nosotros no es así

-No te equivocas Seiya, yo los invite a ustedes

Así estuvieron charlando un rato más, hasta que unos de los productores interrumpió puesto que ya todo estaba listo para ir, Serena se disculpo con los chicos, mientras que ellos se iban hacia sus asientos con las chicas, para ver que el show estaba a punto de comenzar.

En sale una gran cantidad de humo, y varias luces de colores salían del lugar mientras, que los fuegos alrededores lo hacia sentir mas calido el escenario, y así fue como Farfalla salio animando al prublico, mientras que este ovacionaban, y pedían a gritos que cantara, canto sus grandes exitos dejando a todos emocionados.

Ya había pasado más de una hora y media de tantas canciones cantada por la chica.

-Bien!!, aquí les dejo la última canción se la dedico a alguien muy especial-guiñiendole a uno de los chicos que estaba como espectador.

-Está canción se llama ̈Chico Lindö, espero que les guste!!

mentira, despierto en la noche  
Ver las cosas en blanco y negro  
He sólo llegó a ti dentro de mi mente  
Tu sabes que me han hecho ciega

Me despierto mentira y rezar  
Que tu se verá mi camino  
Tengo todo este anhelo en mi corazón  
Yo sabía que desde el principio

Coro

Oh mi niño muy bonito Te quiero  
Al igual que he querido nunca nadie antes  
bastante lindo para las chicas  
Simplemente me dicen que me amas demasiado  
Oh mi niño bonito, bonito  
Te necesito  
Oh mi niño muy bonito Permíteme dentro  
Me hacen permanecer junto a ti

Yo solía escribir tu nombre  
Y ponerlo en un marco  
Y creo que en algún momento he oído que tu me llamas  
Desde el muro de mi habitación

quedate un rato  
Y me toca con su sonrisa  
Y ¿qué puedo decir para hacerte mío  
Para llegar a cabo para ti en el tiempo

Coro

Oh mi niño muy bonito Te quiero  
Al igual que he querido nunca nadie antes  
bastante lindo para las chicas  
Simplemente me dicen que me amas demasiado  
Oh mi niño bonito, bonito  
Te necesito  
Oh mi niño muy bonito

Oh bonito muchacho  
Supongamos que me amas demasiado

Coro

Oh mi niño muy bonito Te quiero  
Al igual que he querido nunca nadie antes  
bastante lindo para las chicas  
Simplemente me dicen que me amas demasiado  
Oh mi niño bonito, bonito  
Te necesito  
Oh mi niño muy bonito

En eso se apagan las luces...y salen fuegos artificiales por todo el lugar, dando así el termino del espectáculo.

-Gracias por seguirme nos estaremos viendo!!-y así como Serena se retira del escenario.

Ya detrás del escenario Serena se estaba tratando de arreglar, o más bien quitandose un poco el sudor que tubo de esa gran noche agitada de tanta gente, otra vez tocan la puerta para encontrarse de nuevo con los chicos, además de las chicas.

-Otra vez tengo que felicitarte cantantes fenomenal-felicito a Serena

-Gracias por fue nada

Así estuvieron todo el rato felicitando por el gran concierto que había dado la chica, mientras que ella solamente se sonrojaba por los comentarios.

-Disculpenme esperen que me iré a cambiar-Serena deja a los chicos, para así cambiarse de ropa ya que más tarde tendría la cena con Seiya.

Se cambio con un lindo traje chino color rojo, dejando una abertura en la pierna bastante sexy, al termino de cambiar su traje llego otra vez donde dejo el grupo, asombrandose de la chica vestida.

-No me vean así que me sonrojo-hubieron bastantes risas, en eso Seiya le toma la mano a la chica y le entrega una linda Rosa blanca

-Estas preciosa

-Gracias...y por la rosa también

-No lo agradezcas, y bien que vas hacer ahora-pregunto el chico

-Nada en especial...por que tu pregunta

-Te gustaría ir conmigo a Cenar-guñiendole el ojo a la chica.

Serena por su parte estaba sorprendida de que Seiya la estuviera invitando

̈_Por que lo haces...ayer me invitaste a mi a Serena...no a Farfalla y ahora me cambias...que te pasö_

_-_Y bien que decides

-Y tu no tienes planes hoy

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco no tenía nada que hacer-Otra vez Serena se sintió a morir con esas palabras, mientras susurro unas palabras que no alcanzo a escuchar Seiya.

-_Mentiroso._

Continuara...

- - - - - - - - - -

Bien comentarios dudas quejas, review ñ.ñ responderé con gusto gracias a esa gente linda que me manda buenos deseos jojo, después le haré una sección especial a ustedes cuidense kisses.


	9. amore di maledizione

**Cap 9: amore di maledizione**

**By: Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Gracias por seguirme nos estaremos viendo!!-y así como Serena se retira del escenario.

Ya detrás del escenario Serena se estaba tratando de arreglar, o más bien quitandose un poco el sudor que tubo de esa gran noche agitada de tanta gente, otra vez tocan la puerta para encontrarse de nuevo con los chicos, además de las chicas.

-Otra vez tengo que felicitarte cantantes fenomenal-felicito a Serena

-Gracias por fue nada

Así estuvieron todo el rato felicitando por el gran concierto que había dado la chica, mientras que ella solamente se sonrojaba por los comentarios.

-Disculpenme esperen que me iré a cambiar-Serena deja a los chicos, para así cambiarse de ropa ya que más tarde tendría la cena con Seiya.

Se cambio con un lindo traje chino color rojo, dejando una abertura en la pierna bastante sexy, al termino de cambiar su traje llego otra vez donde dejo el grupo, asombrandose de la chica vestida.

-No me vean así que me sonrojo-hubieron bastantes risas, en eso Seiya le toma la mano a la chica y le entrega una linda Rosa blanca

-Estas preciosa

-Gracias...y por la rosa también

-No lo agradezcas, y bien que vas hacer ahora-pregunto el chico

-Nada en especial...por que tu pregunta

-Te gustaría ir conmigo a Cenar-guñiendole el ojo a la chica.

Serena por su parte estaba sorprendida de que Seiya la estuviera invitando

̈_Por que lo haces...ayer me invitaste a mi a Serena...no a Farfalla y ahora me cambias...que te pasö_

_-_Y bien que decides

-Y tu no tienes planes hoy

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco no tenía nada que hacer-Otra vez Serena se sintió a morir con esas palabras, mientras susurro unas palabras que no alcanzo a escuchar Seiya.

-_Mentiroso._

- - - - - - - - - -

-Y bien aceptas-pregunto otra vez el peliazul.

-Seguro, que no tienes ningún compromiso hoy-remarcando la primera palabra, mientras que esperaba ansiosa una respuesta del.

-Mmm, debo de reconocer que tenía algo que hacer hoy...pero se que ella estará ocupada, por eso te invite a ti, te molesta

-No..lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer-más triste no podía estar...acaso Seiya prefería estar con Farfalla en vez de Serena.

-No, no te preocupes será para otra vez-un poco decepcionado con el chico se aleja de ella, mientras que Serena de la nada le rueda una lagrima

- - - - - - - - -

Ya había pasado las doce de la noche y todavía Serena no regresaba al departamento o más bien no quería regresar, no quería ver a Seiya...que esta vez si le había roto las ilusiones y esperanzas con aquel chico.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, el frío se hacia notar en el ambiente, ella por su parte lo notaba pero no le importaba el solo hecho...de que este pensamiento le molestaba cada vez más...y si aceptaba los sentimientos del chico de ojos verdes, no sabía que hacer...hasta que sus recuerdos llegaron de nuevo a la realidad encontrandose ya en el parque, se sentó en una de la bancas observando el lugar solitario...el movimiento de su respiración se hacía notar, y el color de sus mejillas rojillas por el frío de la noche, se dejo caer... quería llorar en ese momento se sentía desesperada, un par de lagrimas para que ella gritara, se arrodillo ya no eran pequeñas lagrimas que caían eran bastante para dejar su cara ya bastante dañada.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Por su parte los chicos ya habían llegado al departamento, el lugar estaba totalmente oscuro, prenden las luces para saber que Serena no se encontraba en casa, pero algo que llamo la atención de Taiki era una carta, la miro por un momento y solo una sonrisa dejo escapar.

_Chicos: Gracias por la notita je, bueno yo me voy a trabajar no se a que hora llegare lo único que se es que...no me esperen okis, lo quiero mucho mañana lo veo en la mañana, si alcanzo a llegar también los quiero mucho _

_Serena._

-Que es esa nota Taiki-se la paso en ese instante a Seiya, mientras que leía atentamente las palabras, al igual que Yaten...en eso algo en sus palabras no lo convencía mucho y prefirió salir.

-Para donde vas Yaten-pregunto Seiya

-Voy a caminar, al rato regreso-fue lo único que dijo para cerrar la puerta, mientras que los otros dos hermanos no entendía nada de lo que pasaba en ese momento.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yaten por su parte no sabía el por que de la cosas, no sabía por que salio repentinamente solamente sabía que su cuerpo en ese momento lo había dominado, y llego donde más temía que era el parque, siempre que llegaba hay no era muy bueno que digamos...sin pensar siquiera llego a escucharse unos gritos, sin pensarlo dos veces fue corriendo en dirección de aquellos gritos que se les hacia muy conocidos.

Al llegar se encontró con Serena... que parecía estar en shock, sus lagrimas salían sin control, sus ojos tenía formado una pequeñas ojeras, el brillo de sus ojos totalmente apagados, solo lo único que hacia era gritar y llorar...Yaten sorprendido por la actitud de la chica, se acerco lentamente a ella mientras la seguía mirando encontrando respuestas en su cuerpo, sin pensarlo vio lo pálida que estaba y sus labios se habían puesto ligeramente de color morado, así se saco su chaqueta y la puso en el cuerpo de la chica, en ese instante dejo de gritar... calmandose, en ese entonces fue cuando llego a la realidad y con ella Yaten a su lado.

-Que pasa Serena...por que estas así-temió preguntar pero verla así le era mucho más.

-Seiya...Seiya-era lo único que tenia en mente, mientras que el calor de la chaqueta se iba, chatean la abrazo con fuerza...no quería ver a la chica así.

-Calma Serena, yo se que el no tenía malas intenciones, de lo que él haiga hecho, y no me digas que paso...por que siento que podía ser-sorprendida por las palabras de la chica, lo único que pudo hacer es hundir su cara en el pecho del muchacho.

-Disculpame si voy hablar de algo que yo se que no quisieras escuchar en este momento...pero tengo que hacerlo, disculpame por el beso que te di el otro día no fue mi intención-esos susurros del chico hacia ella, la hacían sonrojar, se había olvidado de eso, es verdad él la había besado...solo unos segundos bastaron para separarse de el un momento.

Serena sabía que esto no era lo correcto, pero quería darse una oportunidad...pero primero quería olvidar todo aquello con Seiya, en ese instante lo olvido casi por completo, ya que había otra persona en ese momento que la acompañaba...que solamente estaba hay, sin pedir nada a cambio, al contrario él pedia perdón de sus actos.

-No te disculpes Yaten...yo creo que fui muy imprudente al hacer esto-Serena...sabía que en este momento no lo podía hacer...pero ya era tarde por que su corazón mando más que la cabeza en ese momento, roso con los labios de Yaten, suavemente como si la vida dependiera de eso, para así respirar tranquila, Mientras que Yaten sorprendido por el acto de Serena...le respondió el beso, era dulce, tierno, pero helados, se había olvidado que la chica tenía sus labios casi morados por el frío, que al contacto de este volvió a su color y a su calidez, el choque de sus lenguas hacia un baile de sensaciones, mientras que Serena terminaba el beso solo abrió sus ojos, encontrandose con los ojos verdes del chico.

-Creo que es hora de irnos-continuo Serena mientras que se levantaba, Yaten por su parte todavía estaba un poco aturdido, claro que no dijo ninguna palabra y también salido de sus pensamientos se levanto, Serena sabía que con esto cambiaria un poco la relación de los dos, pero era mejor así, mientras que iban caminando sin decir ninguno, alguna palabra, solo Serena atino a encontrarse con una de las manos del chico y tomandola fuertemente se iban, mientras que lo acompañaban en ese momento la luz de la luna.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al llegar al departamento, ese mágico momento de los dos se desvaneció un momento, la casa solamente estaba iluminada por una pequeña luz tenue, se nota que en la mesa habían dos platos que era la cena que había hecho Taiki, pero que ninguno de los dos querían probar, ya que el hambre se les había esfumado.

Serena... así rompió el lazo que los tenía unidos en ese momento, sus manos, ella solo se acerco a darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla, dandole las buenas noches y alejandose hacia su habitación. Lo mismo que hizo Serena también lo hizo él se fue hacia su habitación, y el día de hoy para el ya había sido más que emocionante.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El día había amanecido nublado... era como si el sol hoy no quisiera salir, Serena por su parte no se quería levantar, en eso suena su celular con mucha molestia lo contesta.

-Alo quien es-pregunto puesto que el número para ella era desconocido

-Hola Gatita tanto tiempo-esa voz era reconocida por ella.

-Haruka tanto tiempo, que pasa, ese milagro, que llamas, donde estas

-Valla gatita tantas preguntas, bueno te puedo contestar una a una, he estado bien gracias, y ese milagro bueno sabía que pronto sería tu cumpleaños y bueno te traje un regalo, además de estar afuera de tu departamento-sorprendida Serena, sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto con pijamas incluido sale de la habitación apuradamente, mientras que los tres chicos veían como iba corriendo Serena, sale del departamento con dirección de donde sabría donde estaba y era exactamente en el estacionamiento.

Al llegar hay se encontró con Haruka que salto casi encima, y ver como estaba.

-Calma Gatita si no estoy muerto, pero solo te quería traer tu regalo, en eso le saca una linda cajita roja de terciopelo.

-Para mi no debiste.

-Claro que no, eres muy importante para mi, y más ahora...abrelo Gatita-en eso lo abre y ve un lindo juego de llaves, Serena por su parte no entendía, fue cuando vio algo grande tapado y con un moño gigante de color rojo, fue cuando Haruka saco el manto que tenía para verse con un Ferrari 360 Challenge Stradale de color rojo, por su parte Serena estaba totalmente emocionada, se como esa semejante belleza era una regalo para ella.

-Haruka, de verdad no debiste

-Claro que si Gatita, puesto que no estaré en el país cuando tu cumplas años, si que mejor tu regalo por adelantado ha!, y Michiru te mando saludos.

-Y por que ella no vino contigo

-Pues tenía cosas que hacer y lo sentía mucho, pero que después de tu cumpleaños cuando llagáramos te vería si que no te preocupes.

-Gracias de verdad

-Hay no tienes que agradecer Gatita y mejor anda a tu departamento ya que en pijama, no creo que sea bueno je-Serena por su parte de había olvidado de ese detalle y solo se sonrojo, mientras que se despedía de Haruka, regreso a su departamento, encontrandose con los tres chicos.

-Y que paso Serena, que saliste del departamento con pijama-pregunto Taiki

-Mmm, nada solo una gran sorpresa de cumpleaños, nada mas

-Es Verdad Bombón, el próximo mes es tu cumpleaños

-Si, pero no lo recuerdes-le había respondido de forma automática y fría, mientras que ella se disponía a cambiarse de rompa e ir a trabajar.

-Pero que es lo que le pasa a Bombón

-Nada de lo que a ti te importe, solo que la Conejo se siente bien

-¿Conejo?, y desde cuando tu con sobrenombres para mi Bombón-pregunto algo molesto Seiya.

-Que, te molesta que le diga así, no tiene nada de malo que le llame Coneja, es por que la quiero, si que no molestes-retirandose Yaten, dejando más molesto a Seiya, y bueno Taiki solo sonreía.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya en la habitación de Serena, se estaba arreglando, esta vez, no quería trabajar además quería conducir el regalito de Haruka, si que se puso un lindo vestido de color blanco y negro, en uno de sus brazo una manga de red, mientras que en la frente tenia una pequeña luna con seis piedritas, sus aros de estrellas color negro, un collar, con dos lunas y tres estrellas...en eso ve como en uno de sus rodillas tenia un rasmillón bien feo que lo cubrió con una bandita, se puso sus calcetines con unos bototos, así salio de la habitación con su cartera y sus lentes negros.

Al llegar al living, que primero había llegado Yaten que ya era la hora de ir a trabajar a los chicos, habían dejado sorprendidos como estaba vestida Serena, se veía bastante bonita para su gusto.

-Hermanita linda te vez, pero no creo que provocas mucho-dijo Taiki

-Si Bombón, Taiki tiene razón muy linda para andar así sola-solo Serena lo mira con un poco de molestia, pero busca inmediatamente a la vista fue a Yaten

-Y tu Yaten que opinas-pregunto la chica

-Pues te vez bien Coneja, que más puedo decirte-en eso la chica sonreía le gustaba por parte de Yaten que le diera un sobrenombre.

-Entonces si el dice que esta bien, nos vamos-así salieron los tres, mientras que se dirigian al estacionamiento.

-Bien los dejo chicos-mientras que caminaba un poco más

-No te vas a ir en tu auto-pregunto Taiki

-No me voy en el nuevo-los tres chicos no sabía que auto nuevo, y hay se acordaron del por que Serena había salido tan rápidamente sin fijarse que tenía pijamas.

Serena se coloca en el capitulo y coloca la llame y los hace andar, puesto que lo chicos aún no lo veía, se fue acercando a ellos, y veía el lindo auto, hasta que se paro al lado de los chicos.

-Y bien que les parece-pregunto Serena

-Genial Ferrari, lindo... y quien te lo regalo

-Fue Haruka para mi cumpleaños, puesto que, ella no estará aca para celebrarmelo, si que me lo dio anticipado.

-Que lindo detalle de su parte Bombón-Serena no le toma mucha atención, en eso abre la otra puerta. Y le hace a Yaten que se acerque con la mano. Este por su parte se acerca, hasta que la mano de la chica toma una de las prendas del muchacho y lo acerca y cierra la puerta y rápidamente se marchan de hay dejando a Taiki y Seiya perplejos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Pero que es lo que te pasa Coneja-en tono molesto se dirige hacia Serena

-Calmate, quiero andar esta belleza manejar, además de que me quiero ir a la playa que te parece

-Oye pero es que yo tengo que ir a trabajar y los demás

-No te preocupes yo también tenía que hacerlo, pero no te molestes tanto ok

Así fue como los dos iban con dirección hacia la playa, el lugar estaba casi sin gente con rumbo hacia esa dirección y a Serena le gustaba, por que podía usar su exquisito auto para tomar velocidad, puesto que fue uno de esos gustos adquiridos gracias a Haruka y su fanático de la velocidad, por su parte Yaten se asombraba más, lo poco que conocía de Serena.

Al llegar se paro en uno de los estacionamientos de la playa, se podía sentir el olor a sal que desprendía el mar, mientras que otra vez sonaba el teléfono, Serena le dio a entender que Yaten se adelantara.

-Alo si, eres tú

-Claro que si, por que todavía no llegas-pregunto su representante.

-Ha!, hoy día no iré, me vine a la playa no me sentía bien-fui lo único que pudo responder.

-Como es posible que estes aya!!, se supone que hoy día te tenias que juntar con los Kou Brothers.

-Y por que con ellos-mientra que Serena alzaba una de sus cejas.

-Bueno te lo adelantare, es que harás un concierto con ellos.

Ahora si que estaba verde la cosa, no lo quería hacer, puesto que se toparia muchas veces con Seiya.

-Y si me rehúso-fue lo único que pudo decir

-No, no puedes ahora, si que mejor hazte la idea, además que harás un video con ellos-era la guinda de la torta, ya ahora sabría que pasaría mas de un día viendolo, que terrible era, lo que amaba, ahora no lo podía ver.

-Esta bien, pero después avisame antes para rehusarme te queda claro

-Si lo haré no te preocupes nos vemos mañana bye.

-Si, si adios.

Así como Serena colgó y se dirijo donde estaba Yaten

-Y todo bien-pregunto

-Si todo bien Yaten gracias

-Ya y por que querías venir a este lugar Coneja-por fin termino de hablar el chico.

-Yaten, sabes solo quiero estar contigo en este momento...quiero olvidarme del, no sé... puede que mis sentimientos este un poco confusa...pero de verdad, m importa este momento en que este solo contigo...te molesta

-Claro que no Coneja..de verdad gracias, por apoyarte en mi, pero por favor no me hagas sufrir-fue lo único que se atrevió a decir Yaten mientras que este tomaba sus manos y lo miraba, como si la vida dependiera de eso, el solo pudo sonreír, así estuvieron todo el día, caminaban en la playa se divertían hablando, habían ido a comer, todo como si fueran una verdadera pareja feliz.

Ya en la apuesta de sol, se podía ver en la playa... mientras que los dos veían sentados en la arena, mientras serena se le ocurría unas cosas, y las escribía, con curiosidad Yaten quería ver, mientras que Serena graciosamente la guardaba.

-Espera que la termine y te la canto, haber si te gusta.

-Esta bien Coneja

Así quedaron callados un momento, mientras que Serena terminaba de escribir la canción.

-Listo!!, pero que te guste Yaten-entregandole el papel, mientras que el leía Serena se le pone a cantar la canción.

_Cuando era oscuridad en aquel momento. _

_Labios temblantes_

_En la esquina del sitio, grito_

_Cuanto más que me ahogo, _

_los cortes de la herida de puñalada más profundos_

_la promesa quebrada me lastima_

_Nadie puede ahorrarme_

_Señor, apenas uno_

_más amor_

_Necesito tu amor_

_Estoy quebrada me levanté_

_La tristeza de esta ciudad, tu canción_

_En ninguna parte pertenezco, soledad, _

_mi vida_

_Necesito tu amor_

_Estoy quebrada me levanté._

_Oh nene, me ayudas de dolores fríos_

_Con tu sonrisa, sus ojos,_

_envíame solo a mí_

_Quiero necesitar tu amor…_

_Estoy quebrada me levanté_

_Quiero necesitar tu amor…_

_Cuando tu estabas conmigo en aquel momento_

_Cambiando después de tu sombra_

_Funcionando descalzo, párame_

_Cuanto más que apuñalo, más pesado este amor llega a ser_

_Bésame suavemente_

_Nadie puede ahorrarme_

_como el frío me levantó_

_Quiero dormir pacífica, mis rasgones_

_Te necesito amar._

_Estoy quebrada me levanté._

_Tristeza que se marchita, mi alma_

_Niña quebrada y caída_

_Te necesito amar._

_Estoy quebrada me levanté._

_Oh nene, me ayuda de dolores fríos_

_Con su sonrisa, sus ojos,_

_cántame solo a mí_

_Quiero necesitar tu amor_

_Estoy quebrada me levanté_

_Quiero necesitar tu amor_

_Necesito tu amor_

_Estoy quebrada me levanté_

_Los pétalos que se marchitan en el viento, tu canción_

_En ninguna parte pertenezco, soledad, _

_mi vida_

_Necesito tu amor_

_Estoy quebrada me levanté._

_Oh nene, me ayuda de dolores fríos_

_Con su sonrisa, sus ojos,_

_cántame solo a mí_

_Quiero necesitar su amor _

_Estaba quebrada me levanté _

_Quiero necesitar su amor _

Después de eso Serena pone su cabeza en el hombre del chico, mientras que este no le molestaba, al contrario le agradaba la presencia de aquella rubia, ya la apuesta de sol había terminado, aparece la primera estrella indicando que era de noche, así los dos parten al auto para irse de nuevo a casa.

Al llegar a ella, entraban divirtiéndose, mientras que en eso era esperada por Taiki y Seiya.

-Ya eran la hora que llegaran, se puede saber en donde rayos se fueron-el prinmero en hablar fue Seiya.

-No es de tu incumbencia

-Dime Hermana, donde fueron-esta vez fue Taiki

-Fuimos a la Playa Taiki...

-Y por que no dijeron antes, Yaten en la disquera teníamos cosas que hacer, y el trabajo no se deja por diversión

-Que Seiya acaso estas celoso de que me fui con Serena, en vez de que ti, por favor no seamos tontos, si se que me reclamas por eso-Seiya ya le había quitado la poca paciencia que le tenía a este, antes de que le pegara a su hermano, se metió entremedio fue Serena, quien miraba con odio a los ojos del pelinegro sorprendiendolo, mientras que terminaba con la acción que iba hacer, que era el pegarle, cambiando ya su postura, se sentó nuevamente.

-Les puedo comentar algo-esta vez fue Serena

-Si dinos Coneja, que es lo que nos quieres decir.

-Gracias Yaten, pues me llamaron que tengo que dibujar a Farfalla para una portada con Ustedes, pero como estaré ocupada, me pasaran una foto, puesto que ustedes harán un video con ella y un concierto especial.

Hay si que no podía ser mejor el momento, uno de ellos sorprendido, el otro no le tomaba mucha gracias, y el otro...solo asomaba una sonrisa.

Continuara...


	10. Buon compleanno Serena

**Cap 10: Buon compleanno Serena**

**By: Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Al llegar a ella, entraban divirtiéndose, mientras que en eso era esperada por Taiki y Seiya.

-Ya eran la hora que llegaran, se puede saber en donde rayos se fueron-el primero en hablar fue Seiya.

-No es de tu incumbencia

-Dime Hermana, donde fueron-esta vez fue Taiki

-Fuimos a la Playa Taiki...

-Y por que no dijeron antes, Yaten en la disquera teníamos cosas que hacer, y el trabajo no se deja por diversión

-Que Seiya acaso estas celoso de que me fui con Serena, en vez de ti, por favor no seamos tontos, si se que me reclamas por eso-Seiya ya le había quitado la poca paciencia que le tenía a este, antes de que le pegara a su hermano, se metió entremedio fue Serena, quien miraba con odio a los ojos del pelinegro sorprendiendolo, mientras que terminaba con la acción que iba hacer, que era el pegarle, cambiando ya su postura, se sentó nuevamente.

-Les puedo comentar algo-esta vez fue Serena

-Si dinos Coneja, que es lo que nos quieres decir.

-Gracias Yaten, pues me llamaron que tengo que dibujar a Farfalla para una portada con Ustedes, pero como estaré ocupada, me pasaran una foto, puesto que ustedes harán un video con ella y un concierto especial.

Hay si que no podía ser mejor el momento, uno de ellos sorprendido, el otro no le tomaba mucha gracias, y el otro...solo asomaba una sonrisa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cada uno se había retirado hacia su habitación puesto que cada uno quería meditar sobre lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, le había incomodado bastante la situación en ese momento...y solo había que hacer algo en ese momento olvidar, hasta que por lo menos fuera al día siguiente que los recuerdos aparecerían de nuevo latentemente.

Ya en la mañana ya los cuatro estaban desayunando, el aire incomodo se dejaba sentir alrededor, mientras que Serena es la primera en levantarse...se despide fríamente, algo en ella no iba bien...solo se dispuso a buscar su ferrari e partir a la disquera.

-Valla creo que todos estamos raros hoy-Taiki por fin rompió el hielo, entre los tres hermanos.

-Que yo sepa yo no estoy raro-Se adelanto Yaten

-Claro que estas raro, desde cuando estas tan juntos con Bombón ha!, que yo sepa ustedes eran agua y aceite-Contesto Seiya

-No es mi CULPA que tu te haigas despreocupado de ella-Esta vez le había dado en el clavo a Yaten, Seiya por su parte serio... había que reconocer que el peliplateado tenía la razón, estaba descuidando a su Bombón, ¿los motivos?, aún no los tenía claro, lo único que podía saber es que el chico de ojos verdes su hermano, estaba ganando la batalla.

-Ya chicos calmense tenemos que ir a la disquera recuerden que tenemos una sección de fotos con Farfalla-Este último comentario no le gustaba a Yaten, pero Seiya por su parte todavía estaba sorprendido...era algo extraño, pero se estaba alejando cada vez de Serena su Bombón, algo que no entendía el por que, solo sabía el hecho de que... otra estrella estaba ocupando su lugar sin razón.

Ya los tres estaban en el auto para dirigirse a la disquera, Yaten y Taiki hablaban tranquilamente, mientras que Seiya, solamente podía hablar con su yo interno

_̈Que es lo que me esta pasando de verdad...como es posible que no luche por esas ganas de estar con mi Bombón, si antes no podían estar juntos por el impedimento de Darién, y ahora que no esta... no estaba con ella, si eso es lo que más deseaba cuando regreso a la tierra...en cambio con Yaten, al parecer me esta ganando la batalla, pero desde cuando le gusta a su Bombón, y eso tenía que averiguar, como era posible que se enamorar de la chica que él quería, si sabía exactamente lo que sentía por aquella chica.̈_

Seiya no se había fijado que habían llegado ya a la disquera, los tres salen del auto para entrar al recinto, y la primera que parte donde van es donde su representante, estos al llegar los saludan y van hacia el estudio de fotografía donde Farfalla esperaba los chicos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Por su parte Serena todavía estaba demasiado molesta con el chico de los ojos azules, pero había otro en ese momento que ocupaba su cabeza, no sabía que hacer en ese momento con el, solo sabia que no podía entregarle muchas ilusiones, ya que saldría lastimado.

̈_Que haré...que haré ya mi cabeza esta demasiado, para tener mas en que ocuparla...Yaten...Seiyä_

Por otro lado, la rubia no se había percatado que el representante de los chicos y ellos ya estaban en el set...mientras que Serena estaba pensando. El representante de los chicos se acerca hacia la rubia (que en ese momento, estaba colorina), para tocarle uno de los hombros para que se diera cuenta, mientras que Serena salio rápidamente de sus pensamientos dandose vuelta y mirando ya al representante y a los chicos. Los tres hermanos veían a Farfalla con un conjunto colegiala Japonesa y con el pelo solamente suelto, y con un ligero maquillaje, que realmente se veía linda pero hasta que Seiya se empezó a reír un poco, captando la atención de cuatro personas.

-Por que te ríes Kou-un poco molesta Serena le pregunta a este.

-Nada, solamente que si no fueras colorina te padecerías a alguien que conozco-Termino de responder, mientras que Yaten por su cuenta la mira atentamente, hasta que él también se había percatado.

-Sabes, Seiya tiene mucha razón-esta vez hablo Yaten.

-Y de que se Trata, a quien le hago tan familiar-Pregunto otra vez la rubia.

-Ha Conejo...

-¿Conejo?, quien es ella-Ya sabía la indirecta, pero tendría que disfrazarla con otra pregunta.

-Nada solo una linda persona-esta vez fue Taiki, tratando de cambiar la conversa, en ese rato ya los cuatro habían quedado un rato callados, hasta que los representantes de ambos les asignaron los lugares como estarían para la foto.

-Estos uniformes me recuerdan a los que usábamos en la Escuela-Comentaba Seiya mientras se veía una y otra vez.

-En todo caso-Esta vez fue Serena, mientras que veía su uniforme de niñez, que le traía tanto recuerdos.

-Bien, bien no tanto reclamos y vamos a empezar con las tomas, Farfalla al medio, Yaten al lado de ella con una manos en su cintura, tu Seiya, al otro extremo de Yaten también haciendo lo mismo de otro modo, y Taiki al lado de Seiya por favor...quiero que la foto salga como que la están protegiendo, y tu Farfalla cierra los ojos por favor.

En ese momento, cuando Seiya se puso al lado de Serena sentía como su corazón se estaba haciendo añicos de emociones que no sabía como explicar, lo único que sabía que, quería escapar..Por su parte Seiya se sentía al nervioso que no sabía que es lo que le provocaba de la chica...era una sensación totalmente distinta de la que sentía con su Bombón, lo único que sabía que esta era una nueva emoción que estaba experimentando.

Ya había pasado más de dos horas con la producción de las fotos con el grupo, hasta que el productor de la disquera escogió una foto, y mostrandosela a los cuatro.

-Esta será la foto en a cual Serena Tsukino, los pintara...si que siéntanse afortunados chicos.

al terminar de mostrar las fotos el productor se retiro dejando a los cuatro chicos, por la parte de Serena solamente quería escapar, puesto que ya no se sentía muy a gusto hay... le major idea era terminar rápido con el día de trabajo si que partió rápidamente a cambiarse de ropa y dirigirse hacia el estudio de ensayo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En el templo esta reunida las chicas hablando animadamente y como estaba pasando rápidamente el tiempo, hasta que Mina ve sin querer que venia un afecha muy importante, la cual la alegro muchísimo y decidió comentar.

-Chicas!!, chicas!!, vean el próximo mes es el cumpleaños de Serena-mostro animadamente un calendario.

-Es verdad...podrías hacerle algo, puesto que ella esta muy ocupada, ya ni siquiera nos viene haber por su trabajo-comento Lita.

-Si...una fiesta, eso es...juntémonos con los chicos, para organizarla

-Mina, mina...espera, pero Haruka ni Michiru estarán aca, y solamente seremos siete-menciono Rey.

-Mmm, es verdad... ha!!, ya se...recuerden que Serena vive en el mundo del espectáculo, con la ayuda de los chicos invitaremos a varias estrellas que sean amistades de Serena y algunos conocidos que les parece, para que así no sea tan intima la fiesta.

Las cuatro chicas estaban bastante contentas el poder realizarle una fiesta sorpresa a Serena, solamente faltaba a que los chicos supieran que es lo que tenían planeado hacer para que así la ayudaran.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Los tres hermanos Kou, ya estaban en el salón de ensayos esperando a Serena, cuando en ese momento llega, un poco cansada toma uno de los papeles se los entrega a los chicos, toma su micrófono y empiezan a ensayar. (Para que tengan una idea es de la canción del cap anterior).

Así pasaron toda la tarde ensayando, errores por hay por allá, no se concordaban bien con Yaten y Serena..., Seiya totalmente distraído, y un Taiki que trataba de que la fiesta estuviera en paz.

Ya pasando la tarde, Farfalla se despedía de los chicos, hasta que uno de ellos le toma el brazo.

-Oye, podemos hablar-el corazón de Serena no podía estallar, mientras que Seiya la miraba esperando una respuesta de la chica...hasta que Serena no pudo pensar más...baje un poco el rostro mostrandose sonrojada, mientras asentía con la cabeza, mientras que Seiya por su parte mostraba una sonrisa como de victoria.

-Lo siento chicos, pero yo también me despido iré con Farfalla a otro lugar, en la noche nos vemos-así fue como le tomo la manos a Serena y se fueron dejando a los dos en el lugar.

– - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Farfalla y Seiya se la caminaron por todo lo que daba hasta llegar al parque, es donde se sentaron y Seiya observo las estrellas.

-No son lindas-le pregunto a la chica, mientras que Serena hacia lo mismo que Seiya y las observo.

-Si son lindas

-Las estrellas son como nosotros cada, una tiene su brillo especial... cada una vive, y cuenta con su propia luz, como nosotros

-Y para que me cuentas esto-respondió secamente, puesto que esas palabras también se lo había comentado, no a Farfalla, sino, a Serena...supuestamente a su Bombón.

-Pues por que quería hablar contigo, y de la mejor manera era empezar así...pero creo que no te gusto, si que bueno hablare lo que tengo pensado, sabes me intrigas demasiado, eres una persona especial para mi...aunque hablemos muy poco de verdad...pero siento que tengo mucha mas cosas en común, es raro decirlo, pero es lo que siento. Me encanta tu forma de ser como eres, a la vez es extraño-termino de hablar el pelinegro

-Mmm, y no que te interesaba otra chica-pregunto Serena, su confección le había molestado un poco, tan rápido se estaba olvidando de ella...para meterse con otra.

-En verdad si, antes pensaba que nunca tendría una oportunidad con ella...y ahora que la tengo, lo dejo escapar fácilmente, siento que me convierto en un cobarde, pero el dilema es mi hermano...

-Y tu hermano que parte del cuento esta

-Siento que mi hermano esta interesado en ella lo sé, y siento que en eso no puedo luchar contra un hermano...además el ha hecho mas cosas que yo, además siento que ya la estoy perdiendo contra él-fue lo único que pudo decir mientras agachaba la vista hacia el piso, mientras que la rubia lo miraba con su pequeña confección, se le había olvidado todo aquellos incomodo que tenía con el chico y de lo molesta que estaba con él.

-Bueno como se dice...hay que jugar todas las piezas para saber si has perdido o no, si no lo haz hecho...no pierdas las esperanzas capaz y que ganes-ya con sus ultimas palabras, mientras que se levantaba para retirarse del lugar dejando a Seiya solo en el parque.

- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - -

Ya los días pasaban rápidamente, los ensayos...con los Kou y Farfalla, para lanzar un video, tanto como dos conciertos de la música...además los chicos se reunían cada vez que podían con las chicas para la organización del cumpleaños de Serena...mientras que esta no sospechaba lo que planeaban los chicos, además de que esta a la vez estaba ocupada, con la banda, la pinturas, y algún y que otro evento.

Hasta que por fin faltaba ya una semana para terminar el video musical y también para el cumpleaños de Serena.

-Bien chicos les deseo mucha suerte en este concierto trabajo arduamente este mes y medio, aunque tuvieron problemas lo hicieron bien... no sé farfalla, por que te cortaste el pelo y te lo dejaste de color negro-menciono uno de los productores del evento, si había pasado ya un mes y medio, y Serena quería cambiar de look, pero para la cantante Farfalla, ya no quería lucir su pelo largo y de color rojo, si que uso su pluma para así siempre el transformase usar el pelo corto y de otro color, sin sacrificar su propio cabello, además quería darle un toque mas rebelde. Por otro lado los chicos no había cambiado, solamente en su imagen...ya no usaban tanto sus sacos elegantes con una rosa en sus trajes, esta vez usaban ropas mas deportiva que era acuerdo a lo mas cómodo, pero sin perder su toque atractivo y elegante.

Mientras que en este mes y medio las relaciones entre los cuatro estaba cambiando de varias formas... Seiya trataba de acercase a Farfalla, mientras que esta a la vez le daba alas y después lo hacia caer...mientras que la relación con Serena se hacia distante, pero a este no ya no le estaba gustando, si que dejo de desistir poco a poco en tener una relación de ̈amistad̈ con la cantante, mientras en tanto con Serena se acercaba cada vez más a Yaten y este a esta... la sorpresa del mes se las había dado Taiki, puesto que les había comentado que ya eran pareja con Ami, y Yaten mantenía una relación de amistad bien cercana con Mina..mas bien su confidente hacia los sentimientos de Serena...

Yaten ya decidió y de varias conversación que mantenía en secreto con Mina después del concierto, invitaría a Serena...a comer, le declararía lo que sentía..., ya para terminar con toda la incertidumbre y así si era rechazada o no, por lo menos sabía que ya le había dicho de sus sentimientos. Mientras que Seiya por su parte, pensaba en conquistar de nuevo esos sentimientos hacia su Bombón, y si era posible lucharía...

-Bueno es que estaba aburrida ya de ese Look, por eso, y bueno chico vamos si no, esto se pone aburrido y hay que entretener al publico-así fueron que los cuatro salieron al escenario a cantar su éxito...mientras que de fondo se podía ver el video musical que había hechos, mientras que las chicas observaba en primero fila el concierto.

Ya el concierto había terminado...todo había salido a la perfección al publico le había gustado bien...mientras que Farfalla se despedía de los tres, para irse con dirección a su casa que estaba cansada, mientras que los chicos saldrían con las chicas a celebrar su éxito de la canción, y que obviamente iba dedicada a Serena...puesto que ella la había escrito.

- - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -

Serena por su parte ya había llegado a la casa...realmente estaba cansada, además sin querer observo el calendario y vio que pronto se acercaba su cumpleaños exactamente dos días...realmente se había olvidado, puesto que con los ensayos, los enojos...otros acercamientos, con funciones y toda clase de sentimientos ocupaban primero su cabeza.

-que haré...ese día, creo que nada pediré libre, de seguro me quedare a dormir, y que pase rápido el día-diciendo esto solo se tiro en su cama...mientras que dormía plácidamente pasando la noche rápidamente.

Ya era de mañana el sol ya no era tan caluroso, puesto que era otoño, si que se coloco una blusa sencilla, con una falda negra y unas pantis de rallas blanco con rojo, y una larga bufanda de color negro. Ese día se tomaba libre puesto que ayer con el concierto no daba para más hoy, si que prácticamente se lo había exigido a su representante.

En la mesa se encontraba Taiki, Yaten y Seiya...mientras que esta saluda a los tres, mientras que comía calladamente su desayuno.

-Que pasa hermana...que ocurre-pregunto Taiki

-Nada, solo estoy cansada, el trabajo me tiene muerta-mientras que comía una tostada.

-Coneja entonces por que no tienes tu día libre y punto y descansas-sugirió Yaten.

-Si eso haré hoy

-Entonces lo aprovechare para que vallamos a comer...que te parece-propuso el peliplateado.

-No me parece mal...esta bien vamos-a Seiya no le había gustado mucho que Serena le hubiera dicho que si, a su hermano, si tenía que luchar...tendría que hacerlo a la mala.

-Serena podríamos hablar-le hablo a la rubia.

-Mmm, después que llegue con Yaten hablamos ok, vamos-esta vez mirando a Yaten mientras que se levantaban dispuestos a irse a comer, invitación de Yaten.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Mientras con Yaten y Serena...ya habían llegado a un lindo restaurante, además de que se veía bastante elegante pidieron una linda mesa en la terraza, mientras que conversaban amigablemente y se notaba que la estaban pasando realmente bien entre los dos, y con el tiempo sabían que tenían bastante en común de lo que ninguno llegara a imaginar. El mesero trajo la carta, cada uno pidió lo que le apetecía retirandose, ya había pasado algunos minutos con su comida, los dos comían mientras hablaban, además de uno de los comentarios de Yaten hacia Serena.

-Y dime que harás mañana para tu cumpleaños

-Nada, creo que estaré en casa...descansando creo que eso haré-comento la rubia.

-Y por que no vamos a un lugar entretenido que te parece, puesto que seria bastante aburrido pasar el día en casa no lo crees así

-Mmm, dejame pensarlo y te aviso ok-Esta vez Yaten se había puesto serio era ahora o nunca, para saber los sentimientos de esa chica que lo estaba volviendo loco...tenía que romper esa barrera y descubrir esos sentimientos.

-Serena...sabes te quiero comentar algo... de verdad y no quiero que te rías esta bien.

-Esta bien, por el tono de tu voz hay que hacerlo, y dime de que se trata.

-No puedo soportar más esta incertidumbre que tengo metida en mi cabeza, es extraño cuando te conocí me eras indiferente...de verdad pensé que eras una chica común para mi, pero cuando regresamos...no sé sentí otras sensaciones contigo que pensé que nunca podría pasar, claro que eramos agua y aceita y ahora no se...nos complementamos demasiado, por eso te digo...mmm no sé antes eras muy niña, no sé por que has madurado tanto, creo que debe ser a tu trabajo yo creo responsabilidades tal vez...lo único que puedo sacar de toda esta conclusión es que me gustas y demasiado...no hay día que pensé en ti, y en como tu piensas en mi hermano y me duele mucho, los besos que nos dimos que se que parecen más un sueño que una realidad...la forma como no hemos llevado en este mes y medio, y toda esas pequeñas cosas que hacen que me enamore más de ti...solo te quiero preguntar...quieres ser mi novia-esta declaración para Serena no le sorprendía mucho, puesto que desde hace tiempo sabía mas o menos...aunque no estaba muy segura, que hacer por un salo Yaten...por otra Seiya, estaba realmente confundida...no sabía que hacer y en que pensar en ese momento, solo agacho la cabeza, en ese momento sabía que no podía responder...

-Disculpame Yaten...hoy no puedo responder a lo que me estas proponiendo pero...mañana, mañana te diré mi respuesta-de nuevo levanto su cabeza dedicandole una hermosa sonrisa, tranquilizando un poco a Yaten el sabía que ella estaba confundida también por su hermano.

-No, no te preocupes, cualquier día te esperare con la respuesta...yo se que estas así por el, y no me sorprende que yo me haiga metido entre ustedes dos, para dejarte así...de confundida.

Sin ya nada más que decir los dos ya habían terminado, la tarde paso rápidamente y con eso lleva la noche, llegaron al departamento...mientras que Seiya hay estaba esperando a Serena para poder hablar con ella...pero ella no quería hablar con nadie solo quería pensar, no quería saber que Seiya también le iba a declarar para atormentar aún más y escoger entre los dos.

-Bombón que bueno que llegas así vamos a poder hablar vamos-tomandole a esta la manos, Serena por su parte la rechazo extrañando un poco al chico.

-Lo siento Seiya mañana tendrá que ser me siento cansada...además hoy tengo que hacer algunas cosas...pero sin falta hablamos mañana si-dedicandole una sonrisa a este, mientras que Seiya le suelta la mano para que Serena pudiera ir hacia su habitación.

-̈_Por más que hago el intento, más siento que me rechaza...ya no sé que hacer̈_-fui lo último que pensó en el día para también dirigirse hacia su habitación.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En la habitación de Serena...solamente se acostó... no hice mucho esfuerzo para bañarse, lo haría mañana...solamente pensaba que hacer...decirle que si o que no, poner una balanza entre los dos chicos...para ella se le hacia algo injusto, por que no lo merecía...pero ella sabía si estaba con Yaten tendría un poco de seguridad que desde que llego Seiya no había podido sentir...además que sentida que Seiya solamente se dedicaba a Farfalla...Yaten al contrario, su trabajo era trabajo, y cuando terminaba se dedicaba no a Farfalla a Serena...todas esas cosas atormentaban a la chica.

-̈_Siento que me voy arrepentir pero...lo siento mucho, solamente te tendré que escoger̈_-así se quedo profundamente dormida...ya el cansancio de la chica le era mas fuerte que pensar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hoy es un lindo 30 de Junio, hoy las chicas estaban con los preparativos de la fiesta de Serena...trabajan a full, puesta que esta ni cuenta se daba, puesto que lo poco que se veían...Mientras que con Serena, ella se había levantado algo cansada de pensar mucho...solamente se vistió y camino hacia la salida, puesto que los chicos le habían mencionado que no podía estar en el departamento Serena por parte quería saber el por que, pero ellos insistieron diciendo que más tarde los sabría, ella accedió aunque no le gusto mucho la idea ya que su día libre la quería pasar en la casa. Pero Yaten se acerca a ella, y le recuerdo de lo que tenían planeado el día anterior y parten para salir por el motivo su cumpleaños.

Yaten la había invitado a varios lugares...ir al cine, haber tiendas, cosa que le gustara a la chica el se la compraría, fueron a jugar a los juegos, puesto que Serena extrañaba ese tipo de cosas, pasaron a comer, después al parque de diversiones, para finalizar terminaron en el parque, invito a comer un helado y así relajarse de arduo día que habían tenido, y que ya la noche se estaba acercando y que era la hora de regresar al departamento. Serena por su parte tenía una conversación con el peliplateado y ahora era la oportunidad...sabía que exactamente lo que hacia y el arrepentirse ya no estaban en sus planes.

-Yaten...necesito hablar de la conversación de ayer-Por su parte el chico ponía toda su concentración en ella, y lo que le diría.

-Dime que es Coneja

-Yo sé que a Seiya no le va a gustar...pero el se lo perdió desde que sentí que se alejaba de mi sin ninguna razón que yo sepa-de hay se acordó de Farfalla, no podía decir que ella era ella o sea la misma persona...todavía no era el momento para saberlo, ya sabrían todo a su tiempo.

-Y entonces que decisión tomaste...pero que Seiya se enoje-Yaten sentía a morir...no sabía mucho de lo que estaba hablando Serena en ese momento, solo sabía que... la mejor opción es que la rubia prosiguiera.

-La decisión que tome es que...si acepto ser tu novia-las ultimas palabras que había mencionado Serena...le alegraban profundamente a Yaten, haciendo que le olvidara del helado haciendolo caer y abrazando fuertemente a la chica...mientras que esta sonreía a la acción del, y como le daba tiernos besos en su boca, haciendo que ria más. Cuando Yaten termino... se fueron hacia rumbo del departamento puesto que muchas emoción en un día.

Llegaron al departamento tomados de la manos...como primer día de novios, las luces estaban apagadas, todo indicaba que no había nadie en la casa, Serena tomo sus llaves y abrió cuando ya encendía las luces...

-Sopresaaaa!!-todos gritaron, haciendo que Serena se sorprendiera y se alegrara a las vez que sus amigas, algunas gente conocida para ella...y hay estaban Taiki y Seiya.

-Gracias chicos...de verdad, no pensé que harían esto por mi-abrazando a los dos, sabiendo que como estaba agradecida.

Había bastante globos de varios colores, una sección de mini bar, comida, y su gente mas intima estaban hay celebrando su día, compartía con ellos en cada momento, hablaban reían, hacían menciones...y varias cosas más, llego lo hora de abrir los regalos, las chicas le habían regalado un lindo cuadro con todas ellas...lo cual Serena agradecía, Taiki...por su parte le regalo un lindo perfume, Seiya le regalo un lindo relicario, Yaten por su parte le regalo un hermoso anillo, cosa que sorprendió a la rubia, además de recibir, cuadros, libros, y varias cosas más Serena se sentía satisfecha que su cumpleaños no lo había pasado mal.

Seiya por su parte necesitaba hablar con su Bombón...en eso la chica iba rumbo a su habitación para ir a dejar sus presentes...aprovechando la oportunidad de acerco con ella, cerrando la puerta sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Que haces aquí en mi pieza...

-Nada recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente Bombón

-Es verdad...pero bueno que es lo que quieres decirme te escucho-mientras dejaba sus presentes aun lado, mientras se sentaba en una de las esquinas de su cama.

-Bombón...este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, creo que siento que te estoy perdiendo...a ti, no sé...yo te amo mucho Bombón...pero hay alguien que también me atrae de la misma forma que a ti, no sé tenía que ser sincero contigo...yo se que no voy a tener nada con ella, pero no me gusta perderte...de verdad...por que siento mucho amor por ti-la confección no le había gustado a Serena pero...si sabía que era eso, pero ya era tarde...sabia que esto era el final.

-Lo siento Seiya si me lo hubieras dicho antes...te hubiera aceptado, con errores o sin ello puesto que somos humanos pero...te tengo que contar algo...soy la ahora novia de Yaten, Seiya...ya estoy comprometida-las ultimas palabras zumbaba en sus oídos del chico, tan tarde había llegado para que pasar esto...por que tan tonto.

-Si creo que tienes razón...soy un tonto, como no lo pensé antes...te perdí así nada más, por yo ser un tonto y dejarte aún lado...Bombón te necesito, necesito que seas mía...te amo demasiado, no pienso o mas bien no creo que seas novia de mi hermano...tan mal hice para que ya lo seas.

Serena no sabía que hacer...sabía que esta decisión era lo mejor para los dos, sabía que era lo mejor...Desde afuera de la habitación sonaba una canción que ella sabía que era dedicada al chico...mientras que Seiya no se resignaba a perderla, le abrazo fuertemente, mientras que ella sorprendió el acto del.

-No por favor Seiya no lo hagas...de verdad, Yaten puede venir y no quiero que mal interprete nada.

-Bombón por favor...una noche te lo pido, quiero estar contigo, hasta que la realidad me llegue al corazón...por favor-suplicantes de sus palabras, escuche su canción...

Toda aquella calidez,

_Sus labios solo se acercaron después de tanto tiempo, sentimientos mezclados... heridas incurables para aquellos dos amantes._

¿Hacia dónde se ha marchado?

_Su respiración a mil por hora, sentimientos por fin encontrados, mientras que ambos recorrían el rostro extrañados por ambos._

Cuando llegue el mañana,

_El chico su único consuelo...el besar el cuello que tanto adoraba, que tanto lo volvía loco, ahora que ya se estaba saliendo fuera de control._

¿desaparecerá por completo?

_En cambio ella se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos en ese instante... se había olvidado completamente de la fiesta... era ahora solo por este hombre que la estaba haciendo gozar._

Si unimos el latir de nuestros corazones,

_Besos...la unión de sus lenguas, el contacto corporal, el sonrojo de ambos se complementaban, mientras que el chico con sus fuertes brazos la abrazaba para que no escapara del. _

¿podrán soportar precipitarse hacia la misma profundidad?

_Serena sabía que estaba haciendo algo malo en este momento... acaba de emparejarse, esos remordimientos cruzaron en un instante...pero quería disfrutar al menos la única vez que estarían juntos._

Siempre, siempre estará junto a tu corazón,

_Seiya solo quería sentir el cuerpo de su amada en ese momento...quería que fuera mas que especial, esta vez seria ella y de nadie más... aunque los sentimientos los compartiera con otra persona. _

no importa cuan lejos éste vague sin rumbo.

_Sus cuerpos latente de deseo y de desperación no podían aguantar...el gemidos de sus boca, sus besos y caricias, se reducía en esa noche...en la primera noche de amor eterno._ _Mientras la seguía besando con dirección hacia su cuello...unas pequeñas mordidas en el para estremecer a la chica...mientras que una de sus manos jugaba con una de sus piernas mientras que la otra..._

En el interior de la oscuridad ambos nos dejamos llevar, mientras,

_Las caricias en la espalda de Serena la hacían volverse loca, como esas manos podían dejarla mal...mal de seguir queriendo, que no parar._ _La rubia por su parte no se quedaba atrás...también le quería provocar cosas al chico en ese momento, no solamente para ella, quería que fuera especial para los dos en ese momento...Seiya se acerca de nuevo lentamente hacia uno de sus oído de Serena_...

como inocentes pajarillos, acercamos nuestras alas.

-_Te amo, te amo... como pudiste hacerme esto-desesperado unía de nuevo su boca con la de Serena, el todavía la seguía acariciando_.

En aquellos momentos de tristeza, tu sonrisa se ocultó,

-_Yo...yo...yo, lo siento Seiya...parece que el destino no quiere que estemos juntos _

y una imperecedera espada de hielo

-_Entonces no digas nada...deja hacerte mía esta vez-mientras que una lagrimas caían al pecho descubierto de la joven._

dejó al descubierto mi pecho.

_Volvió a los besos y caricias... Seiya tocaba uno de sus pechos tan suavemente... saboreaba uno de sus pezones...mientras que la otra manos bajaba hasta la intimidad de la rubia, sus mejillas a mas no poder estaban de color carmesí, el chico le encantaba que estuviera así por él._

Déjame abrazarte

_Lo único que pudo hacer Serena era aprisionar al chico contra su pecho... sentía que estallaría de placer en esa noche culpable. Pero ya era tarde, Seiya como Serena ya no estaban en si...solamente disfrutar, la manos de Seiya entre piernas de la chica jugando con su intimidad...acariciando suavemente el clítoris haciendo que esta se le escapara gemidos de placer inaguantable...mientras que su vagina de a poco se ponía húmeda al contacto de las manos del. _

para siempre...

_Seras mía siempre Bombón._

¿Hacia dónde te has marchado tú solo?

_Solo tuya en el corazón SEIYA..._

Cuando volviste tu mirada hacia mí, sentí miedo.

_Solo el beso de los amantes... destruye la barrera de hielo mas fuerte... las caricias desbordaban hasta mas no poder, la respiración todo aquello que jamas pensaron experimentar._

La imagen de mi pecho se tiñó de tristeza.

_Sabían que esto era de una sola noche...y que el mañana seria dos personas totalmente diferentes._ _La boca de Seiya de nuevo iba con dirección hacia el cuello...a lamerlo, saborear el exquisito cuerpo de la rubia...las manos de ellas tocaban y analizaba cada parte del...como si ambos se quisieran recordar._

Sé que es cierto, ahora me asemejo a ti.

_Pararon un instante... solo para sentir el cuerpo, la que el final estaba por llegar._

Algún día, estoy segura de que regresarás a aquel lugar

-_Algún día serás mía ya lo veras Bombón._

Y de nuevo volveremos a mirarnos fugazmente.

_-Algún día seré tuya... Seiya lo prometo._

En el interior de esta oscuridad, no importa cuanto nos separemos,

-_Te amo...te amo...Bombón..._

Los fuertes lazos de nuestros corazones se llaman el uno al otro.

_-Yo también, también te amo Seiya..._

En aquellos momentos de tristeza, comprendí por qué sonreías,

_-Eres mi luz Bombón..._

Y a tus fríos dedos yo quise

_Serena se separo de Seiya... encontró sus manos que las entrelazo con las de ella, mientras solo daba cortos besos a la mano de su acompañante. _

Dar calor con mis lágrimas.

_-Como me gustaría que hubiera sido de otra manera Seiya...pero ya es tarde_

Quiero estar a tu lado...

_A Seiya no les gustaba esas palabras desunió el entrelazo de las manos de Serena aprisionado a su cuerpo desesperadamente como si eso fuera lo único que le bastara con estar bien con ella... Serena por su parte unas pequeñas lagrimas cruzaba sabría que este era el único adios que se podían hacer._

En el interior de la oscuridad ambos nos dejamos llevar, mientras,

_Se separo lentamente de Serena...beso cada parte de su cuerpo llevando hasta abajo de la chica...lamiendo todo el ser de ella...el néctar de la chica...Serena no podía decirle que no...no podía era algo que no se atrevía, puesto que ella lo deseaba...deseaba que su primera vez fuera con el...la estremecía, ya no le quedaba con sus cinco sentidos... hasta que termino de larmerla hasta que otra vez juntaron sus caras._

Como inocentes pajarillos, acercamos nuestras alas.

-_Te amo, te amo... como pudiste hacerme esto-desesperado unía de nuevo su boca con la de Serena, el todavía la seguía acariciando...otra vez con esa pregunta..._

En aquellos momentos de tristeza, tu sonrisa se ocultó,

_Seguían sin detenerse sabían que era la hora de la verdad... que los dos tenían dos vidas distintas...Serena se acomodo un poco de su lugar...para dirigirse hacia el miembro de Seiya y empezó a lamerlo, su lengua tibia hacia que Seiya se le escapara gemidos, el placer que la chica le estaba dando era enorme...saboreaba cada parte del miembro masculino del...hasta que Seiya no pudo más y tiro todo lo que tenía en el, así Serena se lo trago sin ningún temor...terminando de tragar de nuevo lo lamio para que quedara limpio, Seiya la acostó de nuevo delicadamente mientras que los dos tenían una linda sonrisa que no se podían explicar...hasta que Seiya empezó a penetrarla lentamente...pero el no sabía si era la primera vez de la chica, por eso lo hizo lento...hasta que rompió de esa barrera de la virginilidad de la chica...la penetro totalmente, mientras que Serena le caía unas pequeñas lagrimas...sabía que el dolor era momentáneo, pero lo mas le emocionaba que había sido él, el primero en tocarla y entrar en ella. Al principio eran movimientos lentos...que después de un rato que el calor aumentaba se había hecho más rápidos...los gemidos de ambos el calor...sus caras sonrojadas a mas no poder indicaban que esto era lo mejor que habían hecho. Hasta en ese instante en que Seiya había terminado...dejando que todo su ser entrara en el interior de la chica._

Y una imperecedera espada de hielo

-_Seiya... vistete... ya es tarde, nuestro sueño termino_

Dejó al descubierto mi pecho, déjame abrazarte,

_-Deja que dure más por favor Bombón, solo quiero sentir tu piel, antes que piense que después serás del. Deja que guíe tus sueños hoy...el protector de tu alma, el encantador de tus caricias, el guardián de la eternidad-susurrandole al oído-No me dejes..._

quiero estar a tu lado,

_Serena seguía derramando lagrimas..., pero a la vez se aferraba al cuerpo de su amante._

para siempre...

_Nunca..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yaten se estaba extrañando el por que Serena no estaba en su fiesta de cumpleaños...pero algo le decía en su corazón que no estaba bien, se acerco hasta su habitación de que la que era su novia, la abrió despacio, sus ojos no podían estar mas abierto, perplejo a lo que veía, cerro la puerta silenciosamente, pero alguien le toco al hombro. Sorprendido se dio media vuelta rápidamente, era Mina, mientras que veía en los ojos del chico que algo que no estaba bien hasta que decidieron ir al balcón del departamento.

-Serena y Seiya...estan juntos verdad-Mina fue directa al grano, para que no le doliera tanto a Yaten.

-Si están los dos juntos-Fue lo único que pudo responder, algo en el no podía llorar...sentía unas ganas de hacerlo, en cambio no lo hizo, puesto que ya sabia de antemano las consecuencia.

-Y que estaban haciendo los dos-Se atrevió a preguntar de nuevo.

-Estaban... estaban haciendo el amor-La sorpresa de la chica, la tranquilidad de Yaten, todos esos sentimientos, solo eran dirigidos al viento y a la luna.

Continuara...


	11. Buon compleanno Seiya

**Cap 11: Buon compleanno Seiya**

**By: Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**

Yaten se estaba extrañando el por que Serena no estaba en su fiesta de cumpleaños...pero algo le decía en su corazón que no estaba bien, se acerco hasta su habitación de que la que era su novia, la abrió despacio sus ojos no podían estar mas abierto, perplejo a lo que veía, cerro la puerta silenciosamente pero alguien le toco al hombro. Sorprendido se dio media vuelta rápidamente, era Mina, mientras que veía en los ojos del chico que algo que no estaba bien hasta que decidieron ir al balcón del departamento.

-Serena y Seiya...estan juntos verdad-Mina fue directa al grano, para que no le doliera tanto a Yaten.

-Si están los dos juntos-Fue lo único que pudo responder, algo en él no podía llorar...sentía unas ganas de hacerlo, en cambio no lo hizo, puesto que ya sabia de antemano las consecuencia.

-Y que estaban haciendo los dos-Se atrevió a preguntar de nuevo.

-Estaban... estaban haciendo el amor-La sorpresa de la chica, la tranquilidad de Yaten, todos esos sentimientos, solo eran dirigidos al viento y a la luna.

– - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

**Ya desde aquí empieza otro giro a la historia, ahora serán los pensamientos de cada personaje de los cuales van hablar, si espero que lo puedan entender okis, un Kisses.**

**- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - **

Ya había pasado una semana de ese acontecimiento...Yaten por su parte después de haber observado eso prefirió callar, estaba un poco ausente y distante hacia la rubia...ella por su parte también, pero le extrañaba que Yaten estuviera así con ella...puesto que desde que le propuso que fuera su novia él debía estar feliz hasta que decidió hablar con él, pero primero tendría que hablar con alguien más.

Entro hacia su habitación tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza...necesitaba hablar con alguien, sabía que esto lo estaba haciendo mal, pero no sabía con quien....además como explicarle a Yaten lo que había hecho. Tomo un papel y con mucho cuidado empezó a escribir en un papelito, salio de su habitación directo hacia la de Yaten toco un par de veces, pero nadie contesta hasta que decidió abrirla y no lo encontró, dejo el papel sobre la cama del chico y retirandose de la habitación.

- - - - - -- - - -

Esa semana todo había cambiado para los tres ya nada era igual. Yaten estaba más distante de Serena, extrañando a Seiya y Taiki, por su parte Seiya todavía tenía melancolías sobre lo que había pasado esa noche, y Taiki el no entendía que es lo que le pasaba a los tres.

Serena estaba casi por estallar necesitaba de alguien, contarle a esa persona por lo que estaba pesando y que la ayudara. En ese instante recordó a Taiki necesitaba hablar con él, y saber si la decisión que estaba tomando era la correcta antes de hablar con Yaten.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Serena:**

'_Cuando Llegue le contare, este sentimiento me carcome por completa... necesito desahogarme de verdad'_

'_Se me había olvidado de aquella habitación, menos mal que tengo mis llaves... donde estarán ¡ha!, aquí las encontré se ve que esta habitación tiene mucho que contarme con esas cuerdas de piano... el tocar cada una de sus cuerdas me trae cada recuerdos. Creo que tocare antes que alguien llegue'._

'_Sin pensarlos dos veces puse en acción mis dedos veía como de ella sabía una exquisita clase de nueva sensaciones en esta música, todavía esta aquella partitura que hace dos años atrás conserva no puedo dejar de tocarla de esa misma manera en mi mente sale de la nada las palabras exactas que concuerda con esta clase de melodía, la cual no puedo dejar de entonar'. _

Besame suavemente  
Estoy durmiendo en silencio  
Totalmente sola  
En el hielo y la nieve

'_Pensaba que estaba sola, hasta que me dí cuenta que estaba la presencia de Taiki en ese momento... pero estaba sumergida en cada palabra que brotaba de mi boca y como aumentaba con pasión esos movimientos en el piano que no me había percatado de que me estaba hablando'._

_-_Sabes me sorprendes que toques el Piano. Sabiendo que antiguamente eras pésima para todo.-'_Debí suponer que era él. No lo mire, sino que, seguí tocando hasta terminar mi canción. _

En mi sueño llamo  
Llamo tu nombre  
Tu eres mi amor

'_Sigue mirandome... bueno no me extraña, él siempre ha sido así, ¡Un momento!, que hace su mano sobre la mía, lo miro por un momento indicandome que el continuaría tocando, mientras que a mi me brotara la letras de esa aquella melodia'. _

En tus ojos  
Busco por mi memoria  
Perdidos en vano  
Tan lejos de este escenario  
Sostenme suavemente  
Y jurame una y otra vez  
Nosotros nunca estaremos solos.

'_Mi corazón siente un vacío en mi pecho, pero algo más grande que hace estas palabras me salgan del alma'. _

Si tu puedes tocar mis plumas suavemente  
Yo te daré mi amor  
Nos embarcamos en la obscuridad de la noche  
Lejos en el mar  
Me encuentro ahí  
Te encuentras ahí  
Amame ahora  
Si te atreves.

'_Mis ojos brotan algo nuevo en mi, lagrimas... recuerdo el haberlas usado hace un tiempo atrás en mi época de niñez...aunque siento que también las he ocupado hace poco._

Besame suavemente  
Estoy durmiendo en dolor Totalmente sola  
Para verte mañana

En mi sueño  
Llamo tu nombre  
Tu eres mi amor  
Mi amor

'_Acabo de terminar de cantar, y con ellos he terminado de componer la canción, se nota que Taiki es bueno. Lo miro dedicandole una sonrisa y él me responde. _

_-_Creo que soy una cobarde-'_Al fin pude expresarme como yo soy'._

_-_Esa es tu definición a lo que eres

'_Valla mejor respuesta no tuve que tener'._

-Y como sabías que estaba acá, si nadie conoce esta habitación

-Mmm debía de suponer ya que dejaste la habitación abierta y el sonido del piano se escucha en toda la casa

'_Entonces mi pregunta fue de lo más estupida'._

-Bueno Taiki, quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante, y creo que esto determinaría el futuro tanto para Yaten y Seiya.

-Tanto así para que te pongas sería Serena

'_Si bastante sería diría yo'_

-Entonces dime de que se trata.

-Soy la nueva novia de Yaten...Pero en la fiesta de mi cumpleaños paso algo con Seiya.

-Valla esto si que es sorpresa me dejaste anonadado, y bien dime que es lo que pasó con Seiya.

'_Hay no aquí va...Serena de titubes y no te pongas nerviosa...maldición siento como mis mejilla se tiñen de rojo y eso que aún no le he dicho nada'._

-Es que en ese día de mi fiesta...me...me... me acosté con él

'_Maldición vi como su sorpresa se mostraba en esos ojos que no se podía abrir más, y en verdad si estuviera en su puesto también lo haría pero yo quería un consejo del, no su asombro'. _

_-_Y bien algún consejo, aparte de tu asombro Taiki

-Bien que quieres que te diga, las cosas no pueden seguir así. Además de que tu misma las creaste... pero sinceramente se que lo vas a solucionar.

'_¡Que!, cree que con una sonrisa va a solucionar todos mis problemas con Yaten y Seiya esta loco'_

-Pero lo único que te diré en este momento Serena es...

_¡Si, si!, que es dime Taiki _

-Que siga como estas, ya más adelante veras como solucionar todo... aunque eso si uno por uno, claro que te ayudare, pero en darte un consejo no creo que sea una solución en este momento. Solo que eso si no ilusiones a Yaten más de lo que esta, si solo para él tu eres una ilusión ya que tu no lo amas, es a Seiya y aún así no estas con él y estás con Yaten, si que mejor es pensar con paños fríos en vez de calientes, si no estarás igual que ahora bueno me despido que estoy organizando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Seiya.

'_Creo que eso es lo mejor que me ha comentado, si que Taiki sabe dar buenos consejos, pero igual...tengo ya que tomar decisiones... amo a Seiya, pero también adoro a Yaten como es conmigo, ya no se que hacer....'_

'_¡Un momento!, dijo cumpleaños de Seiya... es verdad pronto va hacer 30 de Julio como ha pasado el tiempo ya, ya ha pasado tres meses de que ellos están aquí conmigo... y aunque tengan su casa lista, creo que tampoco los dejaría que se fueran. La costumbre o más bien su esencia que dejaron en esta casa que se me hace difícilmente que los deje ir...'_

'_Entonces no me queda más otra que hablar con él'_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - _

**Yaten:**

'_Debí de suponer que se daría cuenta... no sé que hacer para disimular. Amo con fuerzas a Serena, pero el haber visto eso marcaria todo lo que realmente sentía por ella, más bien sabía esa consecuencia llegaría tarde o temprano, por que sabía que ella todavía siente algo por él. Aún así soy egoísta de no dejarla libre, ¡Maldita sea la Amo!, amo todo de ella, la quiero mía, sentirla en mi cama, su calor, su cuerpo embriagante que roce con el mio, aún así me estoy alejando de ella... tengo que arreglarlo.'_

'_Lo bueno es que lo prepondré algo que yo se que terminara aceptando, ahora si será mía y Seiya la dejara en paz pero primero saldré de la disquera para irme a la joyería, tengo que buscar algo con lo que encaje perfectamente a ella.' _

'_Veo tiendas y nada me convence hasta que veo la última, me acerco a ella y desde lo más lejos veo' que algo brilla con intensidad un hermoso anillo con una hermosa luna con tres estrellas en el interior, de oro blanco y brillantes muy hermoso, al igual que los aros y la cadena que hace juego a ese anillo es el indicado para ella. Hablo con la vendedora para que me los venda, hay salgo con una sonrisa de imaginarme la cara de Serena con esta sorpresa y olvidarme de toda esa tontería que pasó entre ella y Seiya.' _

'_llegó a casa, había sido un día agotador encontrando el regalo perfecto para Serena, para mi sorpresa, y la buena suerte la casa se encontraba mas silenciosa que de costumbre, llego a la cocina, y encontró sobre la mesa la cena que le había dejado Taiki, en lo cual empiezo a comer por hambre, justo cuando estaba terminando de cenar, la puerta de la casa se abrió y apareció Serena, y eso que pensé que no había nadie eso es perfecto para mi, el día no podía estar a mi favor._'

-Hola! vaya, ya estás aquí! creo que te me adelantaste-dice Yaten un poco picarón,

-hola!¿Vienes tú solo?

'_Tan linda que es Serena, se preocupa hasta de ellos, bueno mejor para mi en ese caso.'_

-Si !es que yo me adelanté!

'_digo acercandome a ella con un extraño brillo en mis ojos que lo puedo sentir al ver que ella me mira extrañamente._'

-quería estar contigo un rato antes de que llegaran

'_le digo acercandome a ella de tal modo que la deja acorralada en la pared'_

-¿No me das un beso?

'_Se que Serena se siente un poco intimidada y me gusta pero más cuando no se puede negar por eso me encanta, pero no piensa nada malo, y roza sus labios con los míos, siento tantas sensaciones que me encantan de ella, su perfume que me vuelve loco, y como sus brazos posan en mi cuello haciendome que sea tentador, mientras que nos besamos largamente mientras que Yo pego su cuerpo al mio. Serena puede entonces notar que algo se endurece ,esto la pone nerviosa y se separa de mi.'_

-Bueno, ya creo que voy a fregar los platos antes de que se acumulen mas

'_Me dice cogiendo los plato de la cena y llevándolo al fregadero, abre el grifo y comienza con su labor, entonces le pregunto'_

-Serena, ¿Tu me quieres?.

'_La pregunta que le he hecho dejo a Serena un poco confusa, al fin y al cabo es mi novia, y necesito saber_'

-Pues claro que tonterías dices.

'_Entonces me acerco por la espalda de ella deslizando mis manos por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos, las tomo en forma que serena se le cae el cepillo y el plato que tenia en sus manos, mientras el agua se desliza entre las manos de ambos, entonces yo me acerca a su oído y le susurro.'_

- Entonces deja que te haga mía

'_Esto hace que Serena se estremezca de pies a cabeza, yo por mi parte comienzo a besarle en el cuello haciendo que ella se estremeciera aún más, pero Serena no esta segura de querer hacerlo hasta que me pregunta_'

-Pero yaten y si.....llegaran los chicos

'_Me dice un poco nerviosa, y al ver sus cara y expresiones me puedo dar cuenta fácilmente._'

-Ellos no vendrán hasta tarde...

'_le vuelvo a susurrar haciendo que Serena se estremeciera de nuevo_'

-No tengas miedo no te voy a hacer daño

'_Serena intento moverse un poco pero la inmovilice, mientras seguía mordisqueando su cuello, la sentía como se estremecía una y otra vez y comenzaba a suspirar aunque mi pensamiento de querer parar también volvía a su mente y eso lo se hasta que se detuvo.' _

-Pero Yaten yo...

'_Sin pensarlo mucho deslizo una de mis manos baja a su entrepiernas y noto que esta húmeda, eso era señal de que ella no lo estaba pasando mal, así que eso es una señal para mi ya no había vuelta atrás, empiezo a deslizar sus dedos suavemente haciendo que Serena se quedara de nuevo con las palabras en la boca y solo gimiera de placer. Mientras continuaba besandole el cuello, entonces la giró y la empotró contra la nevera, sin parar de acariciarle, y la beso en los labios con pasión, mientras que con la otra mano desabrochaba su blusa hasta que sus pechos quedaron al descubierto, bajó besándola desde su boca hasta sus pechos, sin parar de acariciarle la entrepierna, ella aun quiso decir algo pero solo llegaba a decir._'

-Yaten

'_cosa que a mi me volvía loco, pero en cuanto ella trataba de decir algo más, o de moverse yo la paralizaba y la acariciaba mas rápido haciendo así ,que ella volviera a caer rendida entre mis manos. con un movimiento rápido la siento sobre la mesa de la cocina metiendo mis manos bajo su falda de tablas, y deslizando sus bragas hacia abajo, agachándome para quitarselas mientras comenzaba a besarle por los tobillos hacia arriba, en este respiro, Serena intento de nuevo decir algo nuevamente.'_

-Me gusta tu manera...

'_Pero no pudo decir más por que yo ya me encontraba ya entre sus piernas y la besaba haciendo que ella se retorciera de placer, al mismo tiempo me desabrochaba los pantalones dejando mi personalidad al descubierto, mientras subía de nuevo besando y mordisqueando ,su vientre ,sus pechos, su cuello y así hasta llegar de nuevo a sus labios, en este punto Serena sabía que era lo que iba a pasar e intento revolverse un poco para deshacerse de mi, pero ágilmente la cogí con las manos por detrás, inmovilizandola, y la penetro suavemente la primera vez y después de dos otres veces comienzo, a penetrarla salvajemente, a Serena esto le asustaba un poco pero a la vez la hacia volverse loca, ya no intentó decir nada más, solo se dejó llevar por mis manos posesivas, mi ritmo se hizo cada vez mas rápido, hasta que los dos caímos sobre la mesa uno sobre el otro casi muertos, Serena se quedó un momento pensativa, estaba un poco enfadada de que yo no tomara en cuenta sus deseos, pero por otro lado no podía decir nada, porque en el fondo lo había disfrutado tanto o más que yo, pero todo pasó cuando la miró dulcemente a los ojos besandola tiernamente y abrazándola contra mi pecho._'

-Serena, necesito darte algo.

'_Inmediatamente me miro, un tanto confundida, solo se que la separo de mi pecho y sacando algo de mi chaqueta, una linda caja de color rosado, la abro con mucho cuidado dejando al descubierto la preciosa joyería, asombrada ella me mira como sacando conclusiones, mientras que le sonrió confirmando a lo que ella deduce'_

_-_Serena, quieres casarte conmigo

'_El asombro vino inmediatamente, sabía que eso pensaba... aunque a la vez estaba nervioso de los sentimientos para conmigo, solo se que la respuesta que me de no lo separe.... lo ha estado pensando un momento, solo una lagrima sale de sus hermoso ojos celestes, la miro un poco confundido por la acción de ella solo me acerco para quitarle esas lagrimas provocadas por mi dicho.' _

-Y bien no se si será el mejor momento, pero es lo mejor que se me ocurre y quiero estar contigo... de verdad, no se de que otra forma de demostrartelo

'_Esta vez solo asintió su cabeza para dedicarme una sonrisa, parecía una niña frágil que quería abrazar en ese momento, y lo hice la abrace con fuerzas mientras que otras lagrimas salían de su escondite y caían sobre mi pecho desnudo, se separo de mi un momento para ver a mi cara'_

_-_Si, si quiero ser tu esposa.

'_Un sentimiento de alegría inundaba dentro de mi ser, otra vez acerque su cuerpo desnudo contra el mio, sentir su aroma, el hecho que hace un rato atrás le hiciera el amor, todas esas cosas me hacían sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo, mis manos las poso contra su cara acercando a la mía para darle uno de mis mejore regalos. Un beso, un beso lleno de amor lento y con cariño demostrandole que la decisión que había toda era verdadera y que conmigo no se iba a repentir, y esta vez ni siquiera Seiya podrá detenerme.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Seiya**:

'_Todavía no puedo dejar de pensar de ella, la noche que nunca olvidare... en que estuve en sus brazos y ella en los míos, el calor que me inundaba por completo, por primera vez sentía que mi vida no podía ser más completa. Pero por un error la perdí a ella, la primera por estar comprometida, y la otra por no atinar a mi sentimientos las deje en las manos de mi hermano.'_

'_Ya mañana es mi cumpleaños, y también se cumple un mes desde que la toque por primera vez... pero guardare siempre este sentimiento si es posible, si no, no podre contener la ganas de nuevo que sea mía en una noche loca de pasión.' _

'_Veo a Taiki bastante entusiasmado con esto de mi fiesta que la ha hecho a mi gusto, claro que me ha encantado, pero yo solo quiero que ella este en mi mundo ese día, como tan torpe, como tan estúpido de haber hecho esa estupidez, sabiendo que me gusta... fantasear con otra y para mi más mala suerte ella nunca tuvo intenciones conmigo, al menos que hagan sido profesionales._'

'_Taiki me ve por un momento, pongo cara de poco amigos ya que su cara no me agrada, al contrario es una cara totalmente la de pena, la cual no quiero... se me acerca cambiando ese semblante que tanto me disgustaba, una de sus manos se apoya en mi hombro, mientras que me mete conversa'_

-Vamos Seiya, no pongas esa cara, harás que vea que mi esfuerzo es en vano lo de la fiesta de tu cumpleaños de verdad-'_Como quiere que este, si mis pensamientos ya no me controlan, se ríen de mi y de lo que fue esa noche que no podré olvidar'_

_-_Taiki... gracias hermano, yo se que no te quieres preocupar, pero con el asunto de la fiesta se ve increíble, y con respecto a mis sentimientos no tengas problemas ya pronto lo solucionare-'_Siento otra vez esa maldita cara pegada en mi hermano, la de lastima la odio con todo mi ser... veo como se niega a él mismo, esforzandome una sonrisa para mi, para que yo no me preocupe se aleja no antes de alguna palabras que me dejaron pensando'_

_-_Cuando uno ama, tiene que arriesgarlo todo, sea bueno o malo... ya que creo que es más peor no arriesgarse y quedar con la incertidumbre de no haber hecho nada-'_Solo esforcé una sonrisa, indicando que si eso es verdad... además todavía no lo daba por perdido en su totalidad'_

-Gracias Taiki por tu consejo, espero que tu también lo hagas con Amy-'_Creo que si en el clavo con lo que dije, pues que sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmesí cuando le dije que solo su consejo tendría que servirle a él también'_

_-_De nada, y con respecto a lo que me dijiste, lo tomare en cuenta-'_Y veo como se aleja para seguir con lo de la fiesta, espero que quede preciosa...y con eso también digo que mi invitada también lo sea... Bombón'_

**Taiki:**

'_Me despido de Seiya por un momento, mientras que termino ya todo los preparativos de la fiesta del, yo se como se siente... aunque su comentario me dio bastante gracia, yo se que si no hago también me va a pasar lo mismo que Seiya, y aquí el único que ganaría en el amor sería Yaten, aunque tampoco se como esos dos se involucraron tanto'_

'_Veo que todos hacen lo que yo mande y eso es bueno... aunque se esta haciendo bastante tarde, ya mañana en la mañana tendré que levantarme temprano, ya para los últimos toques de la comida que se dará en la noche, solo espero que no pase nada malo mañana, por que tengo un mal presentimiento para Seiya...solo espero que se la juegue ese día'_

'_Así fue como nos fuimos Seiya y yo a la casa, ya en ella estaba todo a oscuras debe ser que ya deben estar en sus respectivas habitaciones, Seiya sin muchos ánimos solo dijo las buenas noche y fue directo hacía su habitación y yo con mi mirada lo sigue hasta que cierra la puerta, suspirando, como pudo pasar esto en todo este tiempo... solo me resigno también yendo hacía mi habitación, directamente hacia mi cama, cambiandome a mi pijama y directo al mundo de los sueño en donde se encuentra Morfeo con sus brazos llamandome, ya que mañana tendré mas cosas que hacer'_

**Serena: **

'_Veo ya que temprano, los ojos me duelen mucho, ya que me llega todo el sol en la cara, me muevo un rato para que me deje de llegar el sol, cuando siento que no estoy sola me asusto mucho, me levanto tan rápido como mi cuerpo puede en el esta Yaten, suspiro solo es él... YATEN QUE HACE EL EN MI HABITACIÓN Y CASI DESNUDO, otra vez suspiro y mis recuerdo llegan de golpe de la noche anterior, y todo lo que me ha pasado otra vez el peso vuelve en mi... pronto me casare con Yaten Kou y no hay vuelta atrás, mi siento en la esquina de la cama para verlo dormir, tan lindo es cuando duerme, y su aroma... la sentía ayer como se complementaba con la mía, otro sonrojo me vuele a mi rostro es mejor ir hacia el lavado, me bañare y me vestiré, y saldré como si nada pasara, además de comprarle un obsequio a Seiya ya que hoy es su cumpleaños, y que hacerle que llevandole el desayuno a la cama, si eso haré'_

'_Ya estando lista, arreglada con ropa poco formal, pero es lo que me gusta en un día así... veo como Yaten todavía esta durmiendo... me acerco a él quitandole uno de sus mechones rebeldes de su cara, mientras que este se empieza a mover, parece que lo he despertado, y así fue porque lo primero que hizo fue mirarme con esos ojos verdes hacia los míos, con una linda sonrisa dedicandomela solo a mi'_

_-_Buenos días Conejo linda, como amaneciste, ya veo ya estas lista para salir-'_Solo asiento, mientras que le dedico una linda sonrisa, mientras que el me acerca hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que me sonroje, dandome un tierno beso en la frente'_

_-_Anda donde Seiya, yo se que se alegrara si vas hacerle el desayuno por su cumpleaños, después lo alcanzare, y en la noche le diremos la sorpresa-'_Ho, he olvidado ese pequeño detalle, ahora si que no podre mirar a la cara a Seiya, por esto..'_

**Seiya:**

'_Mmm otra vez ese sueño, ya más no me puedo soportar solo, más en este día que se cumple un mes, este día debería de estar feliz... pero al contrario, estoy mal, mal de que todo lo bonito con ella se termine... mmm siento un olor muy agradable, mmm sabe bien de verdad huele a hot cacke, que rico... que lo estará haciendo... un momento alguien toca la puerta, me levanto para ver quien es, y para mi sorpresa y la sangre me sube a mis mejillas, es Serena... que linda se ve en ese traje de muñeca y trae el desayuno, para los dos, esto debe ser un sueño, si un sueño del mal gusto, me piñizco para haber si es verdad, mientras que ella solo se ríe de lo que hecho'_

_-_Seiya, creo que esto no es un sueño si es lo que tratas de adivinar, me permites pasar-_'Ella paso a mi habitación, dejando la charola encima de mi cama, una de sus manos dio pequeños golpes indicando que me sentara junto a ella, sin pensarlo fui con dirección hacia ella sentandome, con una sonrisa me abrazo, acercando su cara y sus labios con dirección hacia mi oreja, mientras que con uno de sus dedos plasmaban mis labios... susurrandome una simples palabras que no me podían dejar más mal.' _

_-_Happy Birthday Seiya_-'Simples palabras para no aguantar el tomar a Serena entre mis brazos y hacerla mía de nuevo... pero algo mas me contuvo, ya no era mía, era de mi hermano, si que esas locas ideas mía tiene que desvanecer... si que corte el abrazo que ella me estaba proporcionando llegando a la realidad, vi de nuevo el desayuno para cambiar ese ambiente tan incomodo cambie el tema'. _

_-_Que bueno se el desayuno lo preparaste tu, gracias de verdad... no tenías por que molestarte-_'Es lo mejor, cambiar de tema y hacer que no ocurrió nada importante, al final y al cabo para ella no lo fue'._

**Yaten: **

'_Ahora ya nadie nos podrá separar, ni siquiera Seiya, estoy tan feliz queda menos de dos horas para que empiece el cumpleaños del, y darle la noticia, si sonara cruel pero mi felicidad es lo que quiero en este momento... espero que Serena sienta lo mismo que conmigo, que esta sensación durara por el resto de mis días a su lado, me acerco hasta el espejo de mi habitación viendo los últimos detalles de mi atuendo hasta partir a la fiesta de Seiya, ya Serena partió al igual, al igual que Taiki, solo quedamos en casa Seiya y yo, ya listo salgo con dirección hacia la habitación de Seiya para que nos fuéramos a su fiesta, toco la puerta, y no contesta, todo por segunda vez y nada aún abro la puerta con sumo cuidado, hasta que lo veo ya en el balcón viendo las estrellas pasar, ahora que lo recuerdo yo tampoco lo he hecho hace bastante tiempo, el hablar con las estrellas, pero bueno no es tiempo de pensar en eso hasta que le hablo para que salga de esos raro momentos en donde estas en la luna en vez de la realidad'_

_-_Vamos cumple añero, se nos hará tarde por que alguien esta sumido en sus pensamientos, además todos te están esperando-'_Valla pensé que lo iría a reaccionar hasta que lo logre, solo me miro confundido y hasta que se sorprendió y se acordó el por que yo estaba aquí'._

_-_Es verdad hoy es mi fiesta vamos, gracias Yaten yo no se que haría sin ti-'_Claro yo se que harías sin mi, me quitarías a Serena y tendrías todo lo que yo he logrado hasta este momento, no.... y el también como te acostaste primero con ella.... lo que es la vida, menos mal que los pensamientos son gratis y de uno'._

_-_De nada Seiya Vayámonos-'_Y así fue que nos retiramos hacia el lugar, donde sería la fiesta de mi hermano, no hablamos en el camino, ya que ninguno tenía intenciones de hacerlo, y era lo mejor para ambos creo yo, sin darnos cuenta ya había llegado al lugar, había bastante gente del mundo de la música grande empresario, gente de televisión algo parecido a la fiesta de Serena... así fue como entonces bajamos del auto, todos al ver al cumple añero se fue acercando a saludarlo, mientras que yo me alejaba de el para que la pasara bien, mientras que traba de buscar a Serena con toda esta gente, hasta que la encontré con el grupo de chicas, me hacerse a ellas sin ningún problema, hasta que me tope con Mina. _

_-_Hola Yaten tanto tiempo-_'No creo que haiga sido mucho, tan solo un mes desde el cumpleaños de Serena... y ese incidente, el recordarlo la sangre me hierve, pero a la vez sabía que eso pasaría, no sé por que, pero mi corazón lo sabía antes que yo... eso lo sé'._

_-_Si un mes para ser exacto, y dime que cuenta... Mina-_'Vi como me dedicaba una tierna sonrisa de su parte, mientras que sus manos unidas como si estuviera avergonzada, no entendía de que hasta que empece a comprender cuando me empezó a contar'. _

_-_Nada interesante, solo que seré la actriz principal de una teleserie, que pronto comenzaran sus grabaciones y estoy un poco nerviosa, ya que es la primera vez que me puede pasar esto... estoy tan emocionada que no sé como describirlo-'_Por primera vez la escucho con gran determiniento... siento como mis mejillas se sonroja un poco, que me esta pasando no seas estúpido no puedes hacer eso, es Mina... con eso te tiene que pasar es con Serena... debo de dejar de tomar, pero que, que pasa... Mina me mira con una cara, que no entiendo muy bien, esos ojos tan profundos que no puedo dejar de verlos, sus labios tan pintados, tan húmedos, tan prometedores a que le robe un beso, como puedo pensar tanta estupidez junta, Mina me mira confundida, y la entiendo si estoy peleando contra con lo que no debería de hacer, solo que mis manos posan en su cintura acercandola a mi cuerpo, veo como se sonroja y no es para menos, además siento su respiración como me facina en ese momento, y a la vez maldigo a la bebida que acabo de tomar, que le echaron, solo se que mis labios ahora están posando encima de los de Mina, mientras que la empiezo a besar lentamente, hasta que necesito profundizar el beso, hago que mi legua juegue con la suya y yo se que en este momento Mina lo esta disfrutando, solo espero que Serena me vea haciendo esta estupidez que no se volverá a repetir.'_

**Seiya: **

'_No estoy en mi mejor momento para estar aquí, pero lo hago por Taiki ya que el se esforzó demasiado en preparame en esta fiesta, si que no me he podido negar hasta entonces, trato de buscar a Serena para que me acompañe necesito estar a su lado en este momento, no quiero a nadie que no sea con ella... si la acabo de encontrar como es posible que este pegada a Yaten... es verdad ellos dos son Novios, me molesta infinitamente que ellos tengan algo, me molesta demasiado, mucho, mucho, tampoco como guardarle rencor a mi hermanos no, pero es molesto saber que esa persona que amas este con otra persona que no seas tu, me acerco a los demás mientras que Yaten empieza a comentar algo a todo.'_

_-_Bueno chicos queríamos con Serena y Yo comentarles algo que de verdad espero que nos feliciten de verdad-'Veo como Yaten le toma de la mano a Serena, mientras que ella baja la mirada al piso, siento que esto no es bueno, mi corazón dice que no lo escuche, pero soy tan masoquista que quiero que salga ya de esa boca de este tarado de mi hermano.'

-Con Serena y yo nos vamos a Casar-'Escuche bien, se van a casar esto debe de ser una broma de mal, gusto como eso... ahora si no puedo estar más mal, quiero pegarle la impotencia me hace tonto, veo que no soy él único impactado con la noticia, Mina también veo como sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, que le habrá hecho este tarado para que ella se ponga así, me da pena, quiero ir hablarle y consolarla, y si es posible si ella lo hace conmigo, pero se que eso nos hará mas daño, si que descarto nuevamente otra idea.

'_Para mi beuna suerte uno de los invitados me llama al escenario, para poder agradecer el que estuvieran aca, y así lo hice subí al escenario, dedique unas cuantas palabras falsas para mi gusto'. _

-Les agradezco a todos por haber asistido a mi fiesta, y gracias a todos de verdad que haiga sido sorpresa me gusto muchísimo de verdad-_'Agradeciendo a todos tomo una de las copas de champagne y tomo un pequeño sorbo antes de seguir hablando'-Aquí _por agradecimiento les quiero cantar algo que acabo de terminar de componer, además de agradecer a la futura pareja de novios por su próximo matrimonio que les deseo de todo corazón de verdad. Sin decir más aquí esta la canción y disfrutenla.

'_Tomando uno de los micrófonos del gran salón empiezo a cantar_'.

_ohh ohh Ohh Ohh  
_

_Bueno, yo pregunto  
¿podría ser?  
Cuando yo era sueños luchaba nena  
que estaba soñando contigo  
me llaman loco  
me llaman ciego  
para seguir sintiendo el sufrimiento es estúpido  
después de todo este tiempo_

¿Pierdo mi amor por alguien mejor?  
y ¿Tiene ella el amor que te gusta hacer?  
yo, yo, tú sabes realmente, realmente  


_(Coro)  
así Hey!  
tanta necesidad de decir  
sido solitario desde el día  
el día que se fue  
tan triste pero cierto  
para mí sólo hay que  
sido desde el día  
el día que se fue_

Recuerdo  
Fecha y hora:  
30 de junio de  
Domingo  
en la puerta

ya no gritaba el uno al otro  
hubo lágrimas en nuestros rostros

y dejar que se nos vaya de algo especial  
algo que nunca han vuelto  
yo sé, creo realmente sabes  


_(Coro)  
el día que se fue (2x)_

¿Pierdo mi amor por alguien mejor?  
y ¿Tiene ella el amor que te gusta hacer?  
yo, yo, tú sabe realmente, realmente

(Coro)

¿por qué nunca se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se ha ido?  
¿Cómo podría llegar?  
el día que se fue  
a causa que he sido desaparecidos que tanto  
necesidad de decir  
haber sido desde el día  


_el día que se fue (3x)_

Al terminar de cantar todos aplaudían a Seiya, pero en un grupo especial sabía que esta canción estaba dirigida a Serena, mientras que ella también sabía que era para ella pero prefirió ignorar esos sentimientos, pues que, ya era tarde y era mejor así para dos. Seiya agradeció al público y salio del salón el cual necesitaba estar solo en ese momento, ya que, su corazón le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Continuara....

- - - - - - - - - - -

Bueno chicas hola espero que estén bien y disculpen la demora, pero aquí esta ese cap... bueno quedan pocos capítulo jojojojo y para terminar el fics yes, yes jajajaja, la cosa es que ya muy pronto sabrán todo sep, sep, si que sigan leyendo.

Un Kisses a todas bye!!!!

PD: teniendo ya los 10 review subo sin pensarlo, mientras no lo recibo no subiré ñ.ñ si que ustedes deciden, si quiere que termine la historia si o no.


	12. La verdad Revelada

**Cap 12: La verdad, revelada**

**By: Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al terminar de cantar todos aplaudían a Seiya, pero en un grupo especial sabía que esta canción estaba dirigida a Serena, mientras que ella también sabía que era para ella pero prefirió ignorar esos sentimientos, pues que, ya era tarde y era mejor así para dos. Seiya agradeció al público y salio del salón el cual necesitaba estar solo en ese momento, ya que, su corazón le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Serena: **

Dios, dios que voy hacer que he hecho... que he logrado con todo esto. Acabo de destrozar lo poco que era mi familia, ya no se que más hacer la verdad... esto ya se me fue de las manos totalmente. Quiero escapar, quiero huir pero no puedo aún y eso lo sé.

Tampoco puedo escapar... todavía me quedan prácticamente dos conciertos... me queda en una semana para la obra de patinaje en hielo. Pero aún así me siento mal, mal de que Seiya ya no me habla, solo siento su presencia en el lugar y nada más. Y con Yaten... debería de estar feliz con él, y todo lo que ha hecho por mi. Aún así no me siento feliz con la boda, y con respecto a eso salio en todos los titulares alegría de mis compañeras, de las cuales están encargandose de la boda, ya que en eso no tengo tempo.

Me levante sin ganas hacia el baño para tomar un ducha ya que los ensayos serán dentro de tres horas exactamente, llegue el la tina con agua bastante caliente, con poco de sales de baño con perfume y algunas esencias... me introducía y sentí como se relaja todo mi cuerpo. Mis muslo y los hombros, pareciera que mis músculos se hubieran desasido. Después de mi larga sección en el baño, me puse un buso bastante cómodo para usar, ya que tengo entrenamientos para patinaje y no puedo usar algo tan elaborado. Salí de mi habitación con rumbo hacia la cocina... lo extraño es que ninguno de los chicos estaba. Solo vi una nota que confirmaban su ausencia.

_Hermanita, hola!... disculpame si nos tuvimos que ir antes. Tenemos cosas que hacer si que espero que no te molestes. Ok, espero que te valla bien hoy y nos vemos en la tarde te queremos mucho. _

_Pd: Hola Coneja linda, soy Yaten cuidate y no hagas nada ok, te quiero cuidate un beso te extrañare. _

_Yaten._

_Taiki_

_Seiya..._

_Pd 2: que te valla bien hoy Bombón _

OH!, Seiya... sinceramente no se que hacer contigo. Te amo eso lo se, pero que más puedo hacer en este momento... quiero que seas feliz eso lo se bastante, si es necesario que me aleje de ti para que lo seas estará bien... aunque igual te extrañaba que me dijeras Bombón aunque sea por un papel.

Ya después de haber tomado tranquilamente mi desayuno, me voy directamente hacia el Ferrari con dirección donde seria los ensayos de la obra... con un poco de música me voy cantando hasta llegar al lugar. Saludos a todos mientras que me voy con dirección hacia loa camarines para cambiarme con el traje para poder patinar ya fuera de los camerines, en uno d los asientos me pongo tranquilamente los patines y me dirijo hacia el escenario.

-Hola Farfalla, llegaste justo a tiempo... necesito cambiar algunas parte y son justo las tuyas si que por favor, necesito que en vez de que veas a la Luna en la aloba, la veas ero a la vez te tires como si te quisieras matar... mientras le cantas a la Luna ese será como el final de la obra esta bien el cambio. Obviamente te pondremos para que te azujetes y no te caigas en el proceso.

-Si no tengo problema con eso si que no te preocupes, entonces a ensayar ya no se discute.

Así fue casi toda la tardes, ya después de terminar las actuaciones, me arregle por que en el mismo lugar se iban hacer las fotos para presentar la obra que daría comienzo ya en unos tres días... en estos días muy raramente paraba y se notaba dentro de mi cara las ojeras del poco sueño, terminando realmente tarde me fui con dirección hacia mi casa. Lo único que no estaba dentro de mis planes es que al llegar vería muchas cajas de mudanza.

-Hola chicos que es lo que esta pasando aca, que no me he enterado.

-Hola Serena, estábamos guardando algunas cosas en las cajas ya que el departamento ya esta listo. Además de Seiya se ira allá, solo nosotros dos nos quedaremos contigo... Hermanita.

Ahora si que estaba dentro de mis pensamientos, no quería legar a la realidad, sino, estaría viendo como Seiya se iría... se apartaba de la forma más cruel de mi vida, y no lo culpo. Yo le di las facilidades para que se fuera.

El camión de la mudanza se empezó a retirar con las cajas, que no eran muchas... pero aún así permanecí en el mismo lugar, todavía con mis pensamientos a flor de piel. No me di cuenta que unas manos estaban en mi cintura, las cuales eran de Yaten, tampoco vi como su cara se hundió en el cueco de mi cuello, y como besaba de él. Solo me fije como Taiki se despedía de Seiya como si se fuera a otro mundo, mientras solo sentía como mi cara no reflejaba ningún tipo de emoción en él. Al terminar el abrazo de Seiya y Taiki... se acerco lentamente hacia nosotros, mientras que Yaten sacaba de cabeza de mi cuello y se desunía de mi.

-Ven Yaten, ven a despedirte de tu Hermano.

-Claro que si ven aca Seiya.

No sé en que parte de la historia estaba, solo se que sentí el leve sarcasmos por parte de ambos, espero que no sea por mi causa, este abrazo fue más corto que el de Taiki, pero aún así no tan intenso.

-Vamos Bombón te toca a ti.

-He si... claro, seguro de lo que estas haciendo Seiya.

Donde salio esas palabras, no sé pero quería que me respondiera.

-Completamente, además pedí unas leves vacaciones, aprovechando que preparan lo de su Boda.. antes no pude decirlo pero. Felicidades.

Otra vez, otro balde de agua fría llego hacia mi. Como es posible perder a una persona tan rápido en menos de un mes... solo se que esto ya no me esta gustando. Sin decir mucho lo abrace no se como pero trae de darle o más bien traspasarle un poco de amor que tengo hacia el y que no me olvide, me separe y le di una de mis mejores sonrisas, mientras que él también respondía al mismo gesto.

Se devolvió hacia nosotros, observo una vez más el departamento y rápidamente de marcho. Ese momento quería llorar, solo di una escusa pobre pero valida en ese momento, estaba cansada por todo lo que había hecho. Me retire dejando solo a Yaten y Taiki y me fui al barcón de mi pieza y observe a las estrellas y a la luna. Solo empece a cantarle a este amor imposible por mi. Por que yo lo hice imposible.

Mi amigo

mi amigo fiel

Pienso en la primera vez

creí encontrar alguien al fin

pero siempre es lo mismo

sufrir y sufrir

Mi amigo fiel en tu hombro llore

cuando mi primer amor

sin respiro me dejo

Mi amigo

Mi amigo

fiel

No puedo ordenar mi mente (mi mente)

Siempre fuerte el corazón tienes tú

haz sido tu quien han visto en mi la virtud

Mi amigo fiel

yo por ti luchare

y todo lo daré por volverte haber

Mi amigo

mi amigo

mi amigo

fiel

Haz sido tu quien han visto en mi la virtud

Mi amigo fiel

en tu hombro llore

cuando mi primer amor

sin respiro me dejo

Mi amigo fiel

yo por ti luchare

y todo lo daré volverte haber

Mi amigo

mi amigo

mi amigo

mi amigo

fiel.

Termine llorando toda la noche, mientras que me dirija hacia mi cama y me dormir en ella.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Seiya:**

Ya hacia bastante tiempo, o más bien desde que pasó que Bombón se casaría con Yaten tenía que irme del departamento, si que rápidamente pedí lo que arreglaran en un tiempo record, y hoy mismo en la mañana le contaría a mis hermanos que esta misma noche me iría de él.

Maldición no me ha dado mucho tiempo, con esto de la música, algunos autógrafos, y cosas varias y esto me esta molestando. Pedí un tiempo en la hora d ela comida para poder hablar con ellos, y menos mal que aceptaron. Me acerque a ellos mientras que me veían que era lo pasaba y así fue.

-Chicos quiero hablarles de algo que espero que me entiendan un poco, especialmente a ti Yaten.

-Haber Seiya, habla claro quieres... y como eso de que es especialmente para Yaten.

-Como tu lo dices Taiki, especialmente para Yaten... quiero decirles que me mudo al departamento chicos.

-Y eso a que se debe Seiya.

-Claramente Taiki, Seiya se va por que no puede vernos a mi y a Serena juntos, y más si nos vamos a casar.

Y hay vamos, sabía que esto podía empeorar tarde o temprano, pero prefiero que sea aca a que este Bombón presente.

-Eso es verdad Seiya

-Si, es verdad... aunque no todo.

-Como que no todo

Me molesta esto con Taiki y su interrogatorio.

-Eso, que no solamente por Yaten y Serena, sino, también por mi. Entiendelo Taiki.

-Taiki, deja en paz a Seiya si el se quiere ir que se valla... al fin y al cabo es lo mejor que puede hacer huir.

-Que es lo que quieres decir Yaten, que solo huyo.

-Claro que si arranca, no te basto con ilusionar a Serena cuando estaba sola por la ausencia de Darien, ahora que el ya no esta lo primero que haces es meterte con Farfalla, con nulo resultado, como no lo hizo te metiste con Serena.

-QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE, QUE ME METÍ CON SERENA

-CLARO QUE SI SEIYA, TE METISTE EL MISMO DÍA QUE ME HICE DE NOVIO CON ELLA, PARA SU CUMPLEAÑOS, TU CREES QUE ME ALEGRO EL VERLA EN TUS BRAZOS.

-Haber, como eso de que Seiya se metió con Serena, Yaten. Es verdad Seiya

-Si, es verdad, aparte de eso me quiero ir.

Ya la verdad esta dicha, y más fue un balde de agua fría de lo que sabía Yaten, sobre lo que paso esa noche. Sin decir mucho los tres fuimos directamente hacia la casa para poder guardar todas las cosas, y así fue llame al camión de la mudanza, y termine las últimas cosas antes de despedirme con Taiki vi como llego Serena, vio cada una de las cajas que me quedaban para finalmente irme, pidió una explicación a eso y claro le respondió mi hermano.

Lo que me molesto, fue el ver que Serena no mostro ninguna emoción alguna solo se quedo quieta como estatua, mientras que Yaten ser acercaba y la abrazaba por la cintura y hundía su cara en el cuello de ella, y ni siquiera se movía. La mire por penúltima vez, por que la última será el abrazo de despedida.

Me despedí, con un gran abrazo a Taiki, trate de que el encuentro entre nosotros fuera lo más largo posible antes de despedirme de Yaten y Serena. Y así fue como me di la media vuelta para poder despedirme de Yaten y Serena y me acerque a ellos lentamente hasta quedar frente a ellos.

-Ven Yaten, ven a despedirte de tu Hermano.

-Claro que si ven aca Seiya.

Me abrazo rápidamente y me dio la mano, dandome a entender que más rápido mejor. Y al final con Serena.

-Vamos Bombón te toca a ti.

-He si... claro, seguro de lo que estas haciendo Seiya.

Solamente pude verla a los ojos lo que más pude y tratar de olvidar todo lo que hicimos y ser dos desconocidos en una habitación.

-Completamente, además pedí unas leves vacaciones, aprovechando que preparan lo de su Boda.. antes no pude decirlo pero. Felicidades

Ahora si me puedo desligar completamente de todo esto, la abrace y me aleje antes le eche por última vez la mirada al departamento de tanto recuerdos que llevo en la piel para despedirme para siempre, y así fue como me fui.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Serena: **

En estos dos días he trabajo a Full, para poder olvidar a Seiya y lo que ha pasado, con Yaten tampoco lo he visto realmente poco, he trabajo excesivamente para poder olvidar todo a mi alrededor, además ya les deje las entradas a los chicos y a las chicas para que valla haber mi espectáculo para hoy en la noche.

Me siento cansada, y mal... me acabo de tocar el frente y tengo un poco de fiebre, solo se que nada ni nadie me va a detener antes del show. Toda la gente se me acerco a saludarme y desearme bastante suerte para el show.

Se empiezan a pagar las luces y todos están en sus puestos, ya empieza la actuación.

- - - - - - - - -

**Seiya: **

Estos días han estado demasiado tranquilos eso se nota, aunque sean dos días... extraño caleta no estar con ellos, pero es mejor estar aquí solo y ver todos los días como los dos se dan amor eterno. En eso tome uno de los sobre que me traje del departamento de Serena y vi que uno era dirigido a mi, lo abrí con precaución y hay estaba una invitación.

_Estas invitado, a la nuestra obra de hielo, canto baile y actuación en lo mágico del patinaje sobre hielo, con la actuación especial de Farfalla. _

Sin pensarlo dos veces tenía la fecha de hoy si que me apure para arreglarme ya que me quedaba exactamente una hora, lo bueno es que no quedaba tan lejos de donde vivo. Termine de arreglar y partí. Hay me encontré con Mina, Ami, Lita y Rey. Además de mis hermanos, me sente juntos que ellos mientras que saludaban y comentaban sobre esta obra que se realizaría y como la estaban esperando, al igual que tenía buenas recomendaciones.

En eso se apagaron las luces y empieza el show, todos bailaban exquisitamente, desde que los he estado viendo me ha gustado mucho, se nota mucho a la historia de Serena sobre la Luna que era su hogar. Y que decir sobre a actuación de Farfalla, aunque trata de poner una linda sonrisa en la rostro se nota que esta mal, siento que tengo la necesidad de protegerla. Pero no puedo no me lo permitiría, dentro ya de la hora, viene el momento en que se desata el final, veo que Farfalla esta en el balcón mientras qe la esta cantando a la luna y a su príncipe especial, cual se tira al balcón lo hace con tanta gracia como un ángel, tan lindo cae delicadamente y termina el show y con ella en el piso cuando da el termino, Farfalla no se levanta y creo que la gente se empieza a preocupar, y creo que nosotros también.

Lo que más me sorprende, es que sale un leve resplandor del cuerpo de ella y se ve como cambia, la veo y no lo puedo creer, no puede ser... esto es una muy mala broma. Hasta que cai en la realidad cuando las chicas. Gritaron.

-¡SERENA!

Así que no lo pensé dos veces y me fui corriendo en su dirección.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Serena:

Todo listo y empezando, no se en que parte del acto es que me empece a sentir aún más mal, la fiebre ya no la estaba aguantando. Lo bueno es que me quedaba el último acto para concluir, todas las personas estaban expectante, esta obra es mi vida en la Luna mmm pero siento que alguien importante pasó dentro de este capitulo que fue muy especial en mi vida, pero se que si lo recuerdo me sentirme mal. No lo se a que se debe pero... no quiero tomarle importancia.

Bien el último acto, estoy en el balcón cantando para terminar, solo para terminar mi acto, al terminar de cantar salto del balcón, me siento más ml siento como todo se pone borroso, creo que ya no puedo aguantar más... solo sé que cai en el frío hielo y cerré los ojos, pensando en lo mal que m sentía y lo que pasó después de que se fuera Seiya, y empezar a recordar.

Continuara....

- - - - - - - - - -

N.A: ha no puedo creer termine el capitulo T.T me siento feliz. Disculpen la tardanza demasiado grande, si quieren me mata no se que se yo XDD, no tengo escusa y tampoco diré XDD bueno mis motivos: claramente sin inspiración para el fics, es el capitulo que más me he demorado y lo peor es que tenía el capítulos 13 antes que el 12 XDD imaginense jajaja, además de estar leyendo bastante fics de Twilight los cuales XDD tampoco me concentre si no al contrario, hice papeleo legal para cambiame el apellido y estoy feliz (primero quería ponerme Kou ñ.ñ, pero gano Edward XD si que me puse Cullen), bueno y eso ahora me quedan dos capítulos por terminar de escribir y termino el fics UJÚ!!! ñ.ñ me siento feliz ya que tengo el 13 hecho y el 16 ñ.ñ me falta el 14 y 15 ñ.ñ y bueno eso sería necesito ahora 12 review para ver si mi esfuerzo es recompensado por favor es lo único que pido para que me hagan feliz si ya va a terminar por favor??, cuidense un kisses bye!!!!!!


	13. Sesso da Amore

**Cap 13: Sesso da Amore **

**By: Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**

- - - - - -- -

N.A: _**Este capitulo, es solo dedicado a Seiya y Serena ok, ya que quedan tres capítulos para el final. Espero que les guste y me dejen review un kisses bye!!!.**_

- - - - -- - -

¿quieres tener sexo?

Mi pregunta fue tan directa que bajaste la cara mostrándote agraviada. Diste media vuelta con intenciones de salir.

espera...

Te detuviste en el umbral de la puerta. El escote triangular de tu vestido dejaba a la vista la piel blanca de tu juvenil espalda.

No te disgustes-suplique acercándome-Eres una mujer muy hermosa. Miles de hombres darían cualquier cosa por tenerte... Pero antes que eso ocurra, me gustaría que supieras algunas cosas de lo que pasó.

Te volviste muy lentamente con gesto desafiante.

-Muy bien. ¿qué es exactamente lo que tratas de decirme?

Quise entrar en materia pero no conseguí más que tartamudear. Tu actitud apremiante y molesta bloqueó toda posibilidad de comunicación profunda. Hilvané un par de mentiras para aludir la escabrosa situación y di por terminada mi conferencia.

-¿Algún día me contaras la verdad?

Asentó con tristeza.

Mientras más me acercaba hacia Serena ella mas se alejaba de mi, alo mejor pensó que todo lo que había pasado era una mentira. Pero quería sacarle esa venda y decirle que todo lo que sentí y lo que hicimos era verdad.

-Creo que ya no te quedan palabras es cierto

-Claro que no Serena yo te quiero mucho pero no me entiendes.

-Y ¿entenderte de que? De que los besos que me diste son mentiras, y de que tus abrazos son solo un halago por el amor de dios, ya no soy una niña por lo cual manejas y disfrutas soy una joven de 20 años que solo quiere el apoyo de una persona amada, no de una persona que le encanta hacer sufrir y disfrutar como una llora-sentada en esa cama, ver como salían ya sus lagrimas. Y como la noche cubría su rostro y ver sus delicados cabellos.

-Pero Serena eso no es verdad, yo te quiero mucho por que no lo comprendes-le pregunto ella solamente para que comprendiera que todo eso era verdad.

-Y como quieres que te crea, si ya me has mentido, usado y ahora pienso que soy una persona muy baja-él solo se acerco mas abrazando a Serena sabia que en ese momento, necesitaba de su apoyo. Y mas que nunca ya que él la hizo sufrir.

Cada uno de ellos respiraba agitadamente, ya que en sus cuerpos todavía tenia esa pasión acumulada por las noches de amor eterno de los dos. Mientras que ya no soportaban estar abrazado empezaron acercarse mas. Y mucho mas hasta que el contacto de su boca mecía con el calor de la noche. En eso Seiya le sacaba la blusa que apenas le cubría sus pechos, y mientras que Serena le sacaba su camisa. Mientras seguía con sus seducciones cada uno.

Mientras que Seiya seguía besándola en los labios y Serena correspondiéndolos, empezaba a bajar de poco a poco hasta llegando hacia el cuello. Mientras que Serena suspiraba cada vez mas.

-¿Creo que esta es la mejor forma de mostrarte cuanto te quiero, y que me importas mucho?-diciendole en el oído Serena sabia perfectamente, lo que hacia aunque en ese momento el cuerpo de ella no era totalmente para Seiya ya que eran compartidos.

-Te creo Seiya... Ahhhh!!... Y mucho... Ahh!! y no me importa.. Hayyy!!... Síguele quieres-ni muy lento ni muy perezoso Seiya hacia las cosas tranquilamente ya que lo mas importante lo aria al final.

Ya que los dos en ese momento estaban muy excitados, y no les importaba ni la noche ni el día si solo pensaban en el dos y lo que estaban Haciendo en ese momento. Ya cuando Seiya dejo de terminar de besar el cuello de Serena le empezó a sacar el sostén por lo cual cubría esos pechos que para el eran un regalo del cielo. Empezaba a saborearlos, a mordisquiarlos hasta el punto de dejar los pezones duros a Serena en ese momento solo suspiraba mucho ya que en ese momento se sentía de lo mejor al lado de un tipo que ni siquiera le pertenecía.

Seguían disfrutando de ese momento tan agradable. Para los dos cuando Seiya dejo de tocar los pechos de Serena siguió sacándole lo que eran sus pantalones pata elefante y su ropa interior para dejarla completamente desnuda.

-Serena quieres seguir por que si no lo dejamos hasta hay-pregunto Seiya para no seguir con el intento. Ella solo se acerco mas y lo beso en los labios a los que Seiya le significo que seguía y ya no tenia vuelta Atrás con todo esto.

Empezó Seiya a jugar con su vientre lo cual se le ocurrió algo disparato, pero algo que dejo callado un buen rato a la pareja.

-Serena que pasaría si tuvieras un hijo, conmigo y Yaten pensando que es suyo-Serena no sabia que responderle, ya que ella estaba a punto de casarse con Yaten y no con Seiya.

-No lo se pero pensándolo mejor, quien se daría cuenta si ustedes son Hermanos lo único que compararía seria la hermandad en tu corazón y la ternura de el. Pero sabes yo vine hacer esto contigo y no quiero pensar en Yaten si que cambia el tema si-Seiya en ese momento no le pregunto mas ya sabiendo, que si seguía Serena se molestaría y lo que estaban llevando a cabo no resolvería nada.

Para continuar Seiya no prefirió no decir mas. Y seguir jugando con su vientre y mientras mordisqueaba esas partes, y siguió con la vagina de la chica que estaba palpitante y suspicaz de ser penetrada por Seiya Kou, ya que muchas veces era penetrado por el o por su hermano.

Ni muy lento y ni muy perezoso empezó a penetrarla lo que mas pudo mientras que Serena empezó a gritar de deseo, y desesperación ya que era algo inolvidable ya que ella compartía diferente sexo con diferente personas Seiya es cariñoso y cuidadoso que hacia que la mujer cayera de inmediato y que disfrutara del sexo plenamente. Mientras que Yaten era un salvaje maniático y posesivo Haciendo también rendir a Serena solo que de una forma mas personal y cariñosa.

Mientras Serena le seguía rogando que se moviera con mayor rapidez. Serena lo intentaba mas rápido como lo pedía Serena. Hasta llegar al clímax.

-Ahh!!, vamos Seiya. Apúrate Ahhhh!!...-ya los últimos toques para que esa pasión se acabara rápido, Seiya penetro lo ultimo del clímax o mas bien el ultimo empujoncito Haciendo que botara mucho semen dentro de la chica. Seiya estaba cansado mientras que Serena también. Pero era el turno de la chica ahora.

Serena se acercaba mas hacia el cuerpo de Seiya a donde empezaba a besarlo por el cuello.

Seguido de su pecho y abdomen, mientras mas bajaba Seiya también podía notar esa explosión de sexo que tenían los dos.

Serena había llegado hasta el miembro de Seiya a donde ella solo lo probo y empezó a mordisquearlo y saboriarlos mientras que Seiya se desquiciaba de tener a Serena que lo hacia volver loco de deseo, y hacerla suya siempre. Pero no podía ya que tenia a otra persona en la vida de ella. Cuando termino los dos si habían quedado satisfechos. Mientras que Seiya todavía la besaba por la boca y algunas beses por el cuello y espalda.

-Te quiero y no me importa que lo demás piensen mal de mi yo te quiero mucho, y lo siento lo de la otra vez-Serena estaba segura de que Seiya estaba diciendo la verdad. Para andar engañándola con otra persona y menos con Farfalla, ya que sabía que él era ella.

-Claro Seiya, no tienes por que preocuparte. Y ademas lo Eh disfrutado mucho esta noche-besandolo de nuevo en los labios los dos se quedaron dormidos mientras la noche cantaba.

-Y te separaras de Yaten-le pregunto ya que esa era la pregunta que lo asechaba.

-No lo se Seiya. No lo se, creo que esa respuesta saldrá pronto a luz-mientras que lo decía ya por fin quedándose dormidos la pareja.

Continuara...

+-+-+-+-+

Si lo se es corto XDD, pero bueno... para que entiendan ñ.ñ este capitulo es una de las conversaciones que tienen después de que Seiya se había mudado... y que este recuerdo lo esta teniendo Serena cuando se desmayo. Aclarado eso review ya que quedan tres ujú!!! cuidense un kisses bye!!!


End file.
